Freezing, nuestra historia juntos
by undercrown45
Summary: han pasado varios meses desde los acontecimientos ocurridos en Alaska, y West Genetics esta en plena época de vacaciones por lo que satellizer y kazuya no tienen que preocuparse por nada mas que por su relación, y pasaran por cosas que los unirán cada vez mas mientras se encaminan a lo que sera la prueba mas grande del amor que se tienen el uno al otro.
1. SABIENDO CÓMO TE SIENTES

**NOTA** : **este es mi primer fic basado en este anime y manga que me encanto al igual que muchos y del que se espera pronto la 3ra temporada para el anime, por favor envíenme sus opiniones en los comentarios ya que cada palabra de ustedes espero me ayude a mejorar como escritor.**

 **Freezing no me pertenece, este fic solo tiene el objetivo de entretener.**

 **CAPITULO 1:**

 **SABIENDO CÓMO TE SIENTES**

Era una mañana cualquiera en west genetics en plena época de vacaciones, una joven rubia abre plácidamente sus ojos, era Satellizer l. bridget la reina intocable. Admirada y temida por otros estudiantes por su violenta reacción a ser tocada por cualquier persona, lo que la llevo a distanciarse de todos y hacerla una persona solitaria, eso la hacía sentir que no habría esperanza para ella y que la soledad seria su eterno camino…

Pero eso cambio cuando lo conoció a él, la persona que logro penetrar las defensas de su alma, la persona que fue su único y mejor amigo, la primera persona en conocerla tal como es, la persona que nunca vacilo y siempre estuvo ahí para ella, para acompañarla, consolarla y protegerla, era el, el chico que se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón.

"kazuya…" dijo despertando a la vez que sus mejillas se volvían de un leve color rojo pues ella recordó los acontecimientos ocurridos desde que lo conoció, como insistió para convertirse en su limiter, como lucho por ella aunque apenas se conocieran, como siempre lo dejo todo para protegerla aun a costa de su seguridad.

Pero el momento no duro mucho pues se acordó que habían quedado de ir a desayunar juntos esa mañana.

Satellizer: oh no, debo apresurarme para llegar a tiempo-dijo Satellizer a la vez que se levantaba un poco apresurada de la cama.

Tomo una ducha corta, se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara, se arregló un poco el cabello, se colocó su ropa interior y por ultimo activo su volt texture.

Satellizer: ya estoy lista- dijo mientras se miraba levemente al espejo y salía de su habitación. 

Ya en el comedor estaba kazuya esperándola en una mesa apartada de las demás y a la distancia logro verla llegar por la puerta de la cafetería, le hiso un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a la mesa el cual vio y se dirigió hacia allí con una sonrisa.

Kazuya: buenos días Satella sempai- le dijo a la vez que ella se sentaba en la mesa.

Satellizer: buenos días kazuya- dijo contestando felizmente al saludo- disculpa que me tardara cuando me desperté ya era un poco tarde y…

Kazuya: no te preocupes sempai llegaste justo a tiempo para mí- dijo esto antes de que ella terminara de hablar lo que a la chica le provoco un leve sonrojo.

Satellizer: g-gracias por ser tan comprensivo- le dijo feliz.

-Kazuya solamente le proporciono una pequeña sonrisa.

Satellizer: mmm ahora que lo pienso olvide ir a comprar mi comida, ¿podrías esperarme un momento?

Kazuya: no te preocupes sempai como vi que no habías llegado te compre esto- le dio una bolsa y una bebida.

Satellizer: gracias- le dijo un poco apenada al ver que la bolsa estaba llena de hamburguesas del Burger Queen.

Kazuya: claro que no sería un buen compañero si no supiera lo que te gusta- dijo kazuya con un poco de orgullo en su voz.

Kazuya tomo su desayuno y ambos empezaron a comer, mientras lo hacían hablaban sobre que les gustaría hacer luego, que tenían pensado hacer en esas vacaciones a lo que kazuya respondió:

Kazuya: quiero ir una semana a mi casa, hace tiempo que no voy allí.

Satellizer: ya veo, y… ¿cuando tienes pensado ir?

Kazuya: iré en unos cuatro días.

Satellizer: oh… ¿tan pronto?- dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Kazuya: s-si lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero solo se me ocurrió Aller y lo hago así de rápido para volver a genétics lo más rápido posible antes de que las vacaciones acaben- dijo con un tono un tanto desesperado al notar la reacción de satellizer.

Satellizer: oh no te preocupes, entiendo que quieras ir a tu casa después de tanto tiempo…- lo decía sin quitar aun ese tono de tristeza.

Kazuya: fuuu- solo pudo suspirar pues no sabía que decirle.

Así se quedaron en silencio un rato con la mirada a bajo, kazuya trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para tranquilizar un poco a su compañera, mientras satellizer trataba de llenarse de valor para preguntarle algo al chico que tenía en frente.

Satellizer: kazuya…

Kazuya: ¿sí? Sempai.

Satellizer: y-yo quis-siera…

Kazuya: ¿sí?- preguntaba curioso.

Satellizer: y-yo quisiera saber si…- hacia su mejor esfuerzo para hablar pero las palabras simplemente no le salían.

Kazuya: no te escucho- lo decía mientras acercaba su cara a la de la joven.

Satellizer: ¡QUISIERA SABER SI PODRIA IR CONTIGO!- exclamo un poco fuerte la joven mientras acercaba su cara a la de kazuya.

Kazuya quedo casi inerte, no podía digerir esas palabras ¿acaso acababa de escuchar que la mujer que tanto admiraba quería ir con él? Esto le provocó una mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo pues en ese momento no sabía que decir la sorpresa de escuchar esas palabras lo dejo anonadado. Satellizer estaba igual que él, se moría de la vergüenza de haber dicho tales palabras, y cada vez se ruborizaba más.

Finalmente ambos salieron del trance al notar que sus rostros estaban solo a pocos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro, lo que provoco que ambos se separan avergonzados mirando a direcciones contrarias.

Así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que kazuya se animó a responderle.

Kazuya: mmm satella sempai, por mi… está bien que vengas.- aún se sentía un poco apenado.

Satellizer: ohh- satellizer no salía de su sorpresa, no podía creer que él le hubiera dicho que si- gracias kazuya- aún estaba muy ruborizada.

Kazuya: pero…- ese "pero" preocupo a satellizer.

Satellizer: p-pero qué?

Kazuya: es solo que es la casa de cuando vivía con mi hermana y el abuelo, una pequeña casa alejada un poco de la ciudad junto a un lago. Y no sé si un lugar como ese será de tu agrado. Digo, tú debes estar acostumbrada a lugares mejores que ese- le dijo esto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Satellizer: no te preocupes- esto dejo a kazuya con cara de "¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- me refiero que antes de llegar a la mansión yo viva solo con mi madre en una casa común cerca de un parque, así que no es nada extraño para mí.

Kazuya: ah, no sabía eso, lamento haber sacado conclusiones tan prematuramente- estaba un poco avergonzado.

Satellizer: no tienes que disculparte- le dijo calmadamente mientras le proporcionaba una dulce sonrisa al limiter.

-Kazuya solo sonrió a este gesto.

Satellizer: oh, ahora que lo pienso, ¿quién estará en tu casa cuando vuelvas?

Kazuya: pues, mi tía Shizuka me dijo el día que partí hacia aquí que ella cuidaría de la casa en ausencia mía y del abuelo, y dijo que estaría allí para recibirme cuando llegue.

Satellizer: ¿y tu abuelo?

Kazuya: él es un hombre muy ocupado, no creo que pueda ir.

Satellizer: oh ya veo.

Kazuya: pero en fin después le llamare para avisarle que traeré una acompañante.

Satellizer: de acuerdo, pero ahora debo decidir cuanta ropa llevar y cosas así.

Kazuya: no tienes que ir muy elegante, tómalo como una visita casual- le sonrió.

Pero satellizer no se lo tomo como una simple visita, ella pensaba que iba a conocer a alguien de la familia de kazuya y quería hacer todo lo posible para dar una buena impresión, pues si se trataba de kazuya haría lo que fuera para caerles bien. Ya en su cabeza empezaba a formular un plan que le aseguraría la aceptación de la familia de su compañero.

Kazuya: sempai?

Satellizer: eh?- satellizer salió de sus pensamientos solo para ver como kazuya la veía extrañado- ¿qué pasa kazuya?

Kazuya: es que te quedaste mirando a la nada como por tres minutos ¿te pasa algo?

Satellizer: no, no me pasa nada.

Kazuya: bien después iré a verte para avisarte si hay algo nuevo sobre el viaje.

Satellizer: de acuerdo.- le sonrió. 

Ambos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a lugares diferentes. Kazuya fue a hacer una llamada a su tía para avisarle que tendría compañía y satellizer se fue muy feliz a su habitación ya que se iba a ir de viaje con el chico que le gustaba.

Kazuya: vamos responde…- dijo con el teléfono en el oído hasta que finalmente le respondieron.

¿?: Hola? Quien habla…- contesto la persona a la que estaba llamando.

Kazuya: hola tía shizuka- respondió alegre.

Shizuka: hola kazuya como estas- respondió igual de alegre.

Kazuya: muy bien ¿cómo están las cosas por allá?

Shizuka: muy bien, de hecho estoy en tu casa arreglándola para cuando vuelvas.

Kazuya: de verdad, muchas gracias tía shizuka.

Shizuka: no es nada querido, y bien ¿por qué me llamaste?

Kazuya: es por un asunto del viaje, pues veras alguien vendrá conmigo.

Shizuka: ¿en serio? Y quien te acompaña?- se le oía muy curiosa.

Kazuya: la pandora con quien estoy haciendo pareja aquí en genetics, Satellizer .

Shizuka: ooohhh… no puedo creerlo, sí que has crecido kazuya…

Kazuya: eh a que te refieres?- pregunto extrañado.

Shizuka: pues te conozco de toda la vida kazuya, parece que fue ayer cuando eras un bebe y te cargaba en mis brazos y mírate ahora, trayendo a tu novia a la casa- la felicidad era evidente en su voz.

Kazuya: eh? ¡No, te equivocas Satella-sempai no es mi novia solo somos compañeros!- respondió apresuradamente y estaba tan sonrojado que su reacción se pudo notar incluso al otro lado del teléfono.

Shizuka: eh En serio? No se te escucha muy convencido- dijo con voz picara

Kazuya: es en serio tía solo somos compañeros.- aún seguía muy apenado.

Shizuka: muy bien, si tú lo dices…- dijo con un sarcasmo tan evidente que kazuya lo noto.

Kazuya: bueno, lo importante es que como ella vendría conmigo me preguntaba si podridas arreglarle uno de los cuartos si no es mucha molestia, te lo agradecería mucho- se lo dijo con una voz casi suplicando.

Shizuka: ah por eso no te preocupes, arregle ya todos los cuartos de la casa por si se te ocurría invitar a algunos amigos, así que todo estará listo cuando vengan- decía con una voz orgullosa.

Kazuya: muchas gracias tía, no sé cómo agradecerte por esto.

Shizuka: no te preocupes mi cielo lo hago con mucho gusto.

Kazuya: de acuerdo tía eso era todo, hablaremos cuando valla hacia la casa.

Shizuka: de acuerdo cuídate mucho kazuya.

Kazuya: tú también tía- kazuya colgó el teléfono.

Kazuya: bueno ahora solo falta que valla a decirle a Satella sempai que no habrá problemas.

¿?: Problemas sobre que-de arimasu- dijo una voz tras de él.

Kazuya: eh?- kazuya volteo para ver quién era la persona que estaba tras él y se llevó una sorpresa al ver quien era.

Era Rana Linchen la rival de satellizer en la lucha por ver quien se convertiría en la compañera oficial de kazuya y más por ver quien se convertiría en su compañera más cercana.

Kazuya: oh Rana, que haces aquí?

Rana: nada, solo pasaba por aquí y tuve la suerte de encontrarte-de arimasu. Por cierto ¿por qué decías que tenías que decirle a satellizer-san que no habría problemas- de arimasu?

Kazuya: pues veras…- kazuya le conto cada detalle de lo ocurrido cosa que obviamente no le gusto para nada a ella.

Rana: ya veo-de arimasu, así que se van de viaje…- la falta de felicidad y el enojo eran claros en su voz.

Kazuya: si eso pasa pues ahora voy a decirle que todo estará bien a satella-sempai.

Rana: de acuerdo de arimasu…- se sentía frustrada pues sabía que no podía evitar que fueran juntos, ni tratar de arruinar el ambiente entre ellos acompañándolos, pues siendo una estudiante de intercambio tendría que quedarse en la escuela al menos dos semanas más para presentar su exámenes de desempeño.

Kazuya: nos veremos después Rana- decía esto mientras se alejaba.

Rana solo se quedó parada allí con una gran frustración y tristeza dentro de sí, pues podía ver que satellizer le había ganado esta batalla y se sentía muy impotente al pensar que cosas podrían hacer esos dos mientras no estuvieran en genetics. A esto no pudo hacer más que ir a su habitación con la tristeza afectándola "primero van juntos a Bali y ahora esto" dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación. 

Pero en otro lado una joven se sentía totalmente diferente, pues podía sentir la satisfacción de que iba a ir de viaje con kazuya nuevamente ellos solos. Estaba arre costada en su cama abrazando uno de los tantos muñecos de peluche que tenía sobre su cama mientras murmuraba "kazuya" y se ruborizaba con una sonrisa cada vez que lo hacía.

TOC TOC TOC, la joven escucho que tocaban a su puerta y fue rápido a abrirla sospechando de quien se trataba.

Satellizer: kazuya!- decía sonriente.

Kazuya: satella-sempai solo vine a decirte que hable con mi tía y dijo que estaba bien que fuera contigo y que ya preparo los cuartos, así que ya tendrás listo un cuarto donde dormir en cuanto lleguemos.

Satellizer: eso me alegra muchas gracias por avisarme.

Kazuya: no es nada, y disculpa que me valla ya, es que tengo que recoger el ticket del avión y reservar el tuyo también.

Satellizer: oh de acuerdo y por mi ticket no te preocupes yo puedo reservarlo después no tienes por qué molestarte en hacerlo.

Kazuya: no es molestia sempai a demás puedo hacerlo mientras recojo el mío así que sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro- le sonrió.

Satellizer: de acuerdo, muchas gracias kazuya.

Kazuya: muy bien nos vemos después.

Satellizer: de acuerdo.

Entonces kazuya fue a hacer lo que dijo que haría y satellizer se quedó en su cuarto con una sonrisa aún más grande de la que tenía antes. 

Después en la tarde satellizer salió de su cuarto y se le ocurrió buscar a kazuya para hablar con el aprovechando que no tenía nada que hacer, en el camino a la habitación de kazuya se encontró con Ganessa Roland una compañera pandora con la que había entablado una especie de amistad después de que esta arriesgo su vida para salvarla en una ocasión.

Ganessa: vaya vaya, pero si es la reina intocable, pero que haces por aquí… ya se bienes a hablar con kazuya verdad?- dijo con voz altiva.

Satellizer: eso no es de tu incumbencia- se molestó por la forma en la que le había hablado.

Ganessa: no tienes por qué enojarte solo dije lo obvio verdad?

Satellizer solo ignoro lo que ella le dijo y se propuso a seguir su camino.

Ganessa: como sea olvídalo, no lo encontraras por ahí.

Satellizer: ¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto mientras paraba su paso.

Ganessa: a que salió hace un rato con Arthur y dijeron que querían hablar sobre algo…

Satellizer: ¿sabes a donde fueron?

Ganessa: escuche que iban a estar en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento del frente… o algo así.- después de dicho eso comenzó a caminar lejos del lugar.

Satellizer: g-gracias…- dijo en un susurro solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ganessa lo ollera.

Ganessa por su parte solo sonrió y siguió su camino. Mientras tanto satellizer emprendió paso hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Y justo como dijo ganessa lo vio junto con Arthur sentados hablando solos sobre las gradas, decidió acercarse a ellos con tal de hablarle a kazuya pero algo que el mismo kazuya dijo hiso que se detuviera a un costado de las gradas en el que podía escuchar su conversación sin que estos la notaran.

Kazuya: satella-sempai y yo?

Arthur: si hombre cuando pretenden llevar su relación al siguiente nivel?

Kazuya: no sé a qué te refieres- dijo fingiendo no saber

Arthur: vamos kazuya no te hagas, no es un secreto para mí o para nadie que quieres algo más con satellizer-sempai- le dijo con voz elocuente.

Kazuya solo dio un suspiro que Arthur tomo como un gesto de "sí"

Arthur: ah ja, lo sabía, sabía que querías algo más que amistad con ella. Pero ya en serio que es lo que te detiene por si no lo sabes las mujeres no esperan por siempre.

Kazuya: lo sé, es solo que…- dijo con resignación.

Arthur: es solo que?

Kazuya: escucha, claro que he intentado acercarme a ella. Lo que pasa es que cada vez que lo intento parece que ella se echara para atrás.

Arthur: ahora soy yo el que no entiende, explica.- dijo con voz curiosa.

Kazuya: bueno, cada vez que trato de hablar con ella a solas pareciera que tratase de evitarme, o cuando parece que tiene algo importante que decirme o pedirme, siempre se arrepiente a último momento y me deja con la duda encima. Tal vez no le haya dicho directamente lo que siento, pero si lo he expresado muchas veces, digo he pasado por todo solo por ella y aun así, pareciera que nuestra relación no cambia en nada, tal vez ella no siente nada por mí, tal vez solo me ve como un amigo, quizá… esté intentando en vano- kazuya dijo esto con una tristeza inconfundible en su voz se podía saber con tan solo oírlo que estaba muy frustrado pues por más que intentaba la chica que quería no parecía sentir por él lo que sentía el por ella.

Arthur: ya veo…- le dio un momento a kazuya para reponerse un poco pues no era fácil para el haber dicho eso- pero… no te rindas, sigue intentando una y otra vez hasta que lo logres, créeme no sabes cuánto esfuerzo tuve que hacer para poder ser aceptado por Ganessa-sempai y puedo decirte que valió la pena. Es que así es esto kazuya el que no sufre no gana, así que vamos intenta e intenta hasta que lo logres- termino esto dándole una sonrisa y mostrándole un pulgar arriba, gesto que le levanto el ánimo a kazuya.

Kazuya: si gracias por decirlo Arthur.- le devolvió el gesto- pero sabes pase lo que pase, sea cual sean los sentimientos de satella-sempai hacia a mí, me alegra que me dejara ser su limiter.

Arthur no dijo nada a esto. Y así ambos siguieron hablando después de cosas triviales como dos buenos amigos, pero lo que kazuya no sabía es que satellizer había estado allí y había escuchado todo lo que él había dicho. 

Satellizer había salido corriendo hacia su cuarto y se encontraba tirada en su cama, se sentía muy culpable y decepcionada de sí misma. Y como no sentirse de esa manera pues había escuchado del mismo kazuya que se sentía rechazado y menospreciado por ella, pero ella sabía que eso era cierto, ¿Cuántas veces kazuya había intentado acercarse a ella?, ¿Cuántas veces no se atrevió a decirle a kazuya que quería que se convirtieran en una pareja oficial?, ¿Cuántas veces kazuya había arriesgado su vida por ella aun cuando no eran compañeros oficiales? Las cosas eran así, en verdad satellizer se sentía la peor compañera de todas y lo que la hacía sentir aun peor era que kazuya había dicho que pasara lo que pasara él siempre le gustaría ser su limiter, pues en esas palabras se notaba el aprecio y los sentimientos que realmente sentía por ella, y ella, ¿que había estado haciendo? ¿Cómo había correspondido a esos sentimientos? Esto hizo que satellizer soltara lágrimas de culpa, pero pronto dejo de llorar y con la fortaleza que aún le quedaba se levantó de la cama levanto la mirada y se dijo así misma "kazuya de ahora en adelante te juro que seré la mejor compañera de todas"

Satellizer no salió más de su cuarto por ese día. 

Pero ya en la mañana del siguiente día ella salió temprano de su cuarto y se dirigía a la habitación de kazuya cuando se encontró con Rana Linchen y ambas se quedaron mirando con una mirada desafiante y así permanecieron un tiempo hasta que Rana se atrevió a romper el silencio.

Rana: buenos días satella-san

Satellizer: buenos días.

Rana: vas a ver a kazuya cierto-de arimasu?

Satellizer: si, tenemos un importante asunto que atender- esto lo dijo con un tono de orgullo mezclado con una expresión de indiferencia.

Rana: te refieres al viaje a casa de kazuya cierto-de arimasu?- dijo con frustración mientras apretaba fuerte su puño.

Satellizer no sabía cómo se había enterado de ello pero no le dio importancia y le respondió:

Satellizer: si así es, me refiero al viaje al que hacer JUNTOS a su casa- lo dijo con un tono de triunfo.

Rana: ¡pues entérate, aun no has ganado esta guerra- de arimasu!- exclamo la chica de Tíbet.

Satellizer: ya veremos- dijo esto mientras seguía su camino.

Rana: si, ya veremos- ella también siguió con su camino.

Satellizer llego a la habitación de kazuya y se llevó la sorpresa de que kazuya ya estaba saliendo en ese justo momento.

Satellizer: buenos días kazuya- le dedico una sonrisa.

Kazuya: muy buenos días sempai, justo estaba por ir a buscarte hoy despertaste más temprano que de costumbre no?

Satellizer: si es que… tengo muchas cosas que hacer después así que quise aprovechar el día- nerviosa.

Kazuya: que suerte, justo estaba por ir a buscarte.

Satellizer: buscarme Para qué?- pregunto sorprendida.

Kazuya: es que… bueno hubo un problema con lo del viaje- al decir estas palabras satellizer puso una expresión sin vida que asusto a kazuya, ya que podía imaginarse a que se debía- pero no es gran cosa el viaje sigue vigente solo que se adelantó un poco- dijo apurado para calmar a su compañera.

Satellizer: que suerte- suspiro aliviada- ¿pero, como que se adelanto?

Kazuya: Es que cometieron un error en el aeropuerto a la hora de asignarnos los puestos así que en realidad nuestro vuelo parte mañana.

Satellizer: eh? Mañana!?

Kazuya: si, lo siento intente arreglar el problema pero me dijeron que no habría más vuelos disponibles hasta 5 días después y eso es demasiado tiempo y yo quiero llegar a mi casa lo antes posible.

Satellizer: oh, de acuerdo- dijo sonriendo.

Kazuya: eh? No te importa que se halla adelantado?

Satellizer: no mucho pues… pues…-se esforzaba para escupir las palabras- yo… realmente quiero… hacer este viaje contigo lo antes posible- lo había dicho con un tono muy dulce mientras cada segundo sus mejillas iban tomando un color rojo puro.

Ante lo dicho por la chica kazuya no pudo hacer más que quedarse mudo, pues no podía expresar la felicidad de escuchar que la mujer que amaba realmente quería ir con él se quedaron viendo un par de segundos ambos muy sonrojados hasta que kazuya se animó a hablar.

Kazuya: y-yo también quiero hacer este viaje contigo sempai.

Ahora era satellizer la que se había quedado muda, luego del shock le dedico a su compañero una tierna sonrisa la cual el respondió con una igual.

Satellizer: kazuya, te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar- dijo sin perder el color rojo puro en sus mejillas.

Kazuya: claro que si satella-sempai.

Y así ambos se dirigieron a desayunar juntos. 

Ya era otro día y ambos ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto abordando el avión que los llevaría a su destino, kazuya se dedicó a guardar las cosas en la porta equipaje que tenía el avión en la parte junto a sus asientos, luego de esto se sentó junto a su sempai y comenzaron a platicar.

Satellizer: y dime kazuya como se siente saber que volverás a tu hogar después de tanto tiempo.

Kazuya: muy feliz y ansioso- dijo mientras alzaba ambos puños con una sonrisa.

Ante esto satellizer soltó una leve risita que kazuya noto y se dispuso a hablar.

Kazuya: pero… me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que tú vas conmigo satella-sempai.

Ahora en vez de reírse satellizer se quedó totalmente ruborizada, cosa que kazuya también noto y le dedico una sonrisa a la cual satellizer respondió con una igual. Y así se la pasaron hablando, el vuelo duraría al menos tres horas, aunque poco fue suficiente para que después de una hora satellizer se quedara dormida apoyada en el hombro de kazuya, y este con un fuerte rubor se animó a poner su mano en una de las mejillas de la durmiente chica y dulcemente le susurro mientras dormía.

Kazuya: que descanses mi sempai.

Y así kazuya también se quedaría dormido junto a ella el tiempo que durara el vuelo. Ambos mantenían una sonrisa mientras dormían el uno junto al otro en ese avión.

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo uno de este que es mi primer fic, si les gusta la trama de esta historia no se preocupen pues pronto subiré el capítulo 2 y este será más largo e incluirá mucho más romance. Y si me lo piden en los comentarios tal vez un poco de lemon. En fin gracias por leer el comienzo de esta que será a mi parecer una gran historia.**

 **He añadido un nuevo personaje para "endulzar" más este fic, espero que esto no les halla molestado.**

 **Envíenme sus comentarios sobre qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo, y que necesito mejorar para el capítulo 2. Recuerden que cada palabra suya me ayudara a mejorar cada vez más como escritor.**

 **Bueno con esto me despido por ahora mucha suerte y no se preocupen no tendrán que esperar mucho para el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. CONFESIONES

**Hola amigos hoy les saludo de nuevo pues hoy les traigo la segunda parte de esta que es la primera historia que subo a fanfiction, y estoy muy feliz con mi trabajo actual. Sé que he demorado en actualizar esta historia, pero he estado ocupado con otras cosas así que se me hizo muy difícil continuar escribiendo. Pero en fin, aquí sin más demora el capítulo 2.**

 **Freezing no me pertenece este fic solo tiene el objetivo de entretener.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **CONFESIONES**

Satellizer despertó cuando se oyó la voz del piloto a través de los parlantes del avión avisando que estaban por aterrizar. Ella se dispuso a hablarle a kazuya antes de percatarse que él estaba durmiendo a su lado con ella apoyada sobre su hombro, esto de inmediato la ruborizo pero no mostraba ninguna intención de moverse de su lado, en cambio ella siguió un rato más en esa posición ya que se sentía muy cómoda al saber que era kazuya quien estaba durmiendo junto a ella. Pero el momento tuvo que acabar pues estaban por aterrizar y ella sabía que tenía que despertarlo. Así que tomando un poco la distancia lo movió por el hombro para despertarlo.

 **Satellizer** : kazuya despierta –se lo decía mientras lo jalaba del hombro para que despertara.

 **Kazuya** : ehm?... sempai?... creo que también me quede dormido, que sucede?

 **Satellizer:** ya estamos por aterrizar.

 **Kazuya:** oh, eso significa que ya hemos llegado –se le notaba alegre.

 **Satellizer:** no te emociones tanto el avión aún debe aterrizar –lo decía divertida.

 **Kazuya** : -se rascaba la cabeza mientras sonreía- si… creo que tienes razón –reía.

Satellizer solo rio junto con él.

 **XXX**

Ya habiendo desabordado el avión ambos llegaron al aeropuerto.

 **Kazuya:** finalmente estoy de vuelta en casa –estaba nostálgico.

 **Satellizer:** te vez realmente feliz de haber vuelto.

 **Kazuya:** por supuesto, no puedo esperar para llegar a mi casa.

 **Satellizer** : bueno pues que esperamos vamos a… -ggrrrgrrggr (no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento su estómago rugió).

 **Kazuya:** tienes hambre, ¿verdad sempai?

 **Satellizer:** pues… si… un poco –estaba muy avergonzada.

 **Kazuya** : pues está bien, comprare algunas hamburguesas para ambos, vuelvo enseguida podrías cuidar el equipaje en lo que vuelvo.

 **Satellizer:** de acuerdo.

 **Kazuya:** ¡genial! Enseguida vuelvo –kazuya se fue alejando y satellizer se sentó en sobre una de las maletas a esperarlo, pero no solo hacia eso también estaba pensando lo que a su parecer era lo más importante en su vida en ese momento.

 **Satellizer:** _**"vamos tengo que armarme de valor y decírselo, estamos nosotros**_ solos _ **, sin nada que pueda arruinar el momento. Es hora de que él lo sepa… que sepa… lo que siento por él, quiero que sepa lo mucho que significa para mí. No puedo echarme para atrás en este momento de lo contrario este viaje no serviría de nada… kazuya es hora de que sepas que… te amo…"**_ –estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que parecía estar en otra realidad. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que kazuya muchas veces lo había dado todo solo por ella y ella aunque no quisiera le daba el mensaje de que no lograría acercársele, cosa que en realidad ella anhelaba con toda el alma, ella solo quería estar con él, estar juntos y hacerse felices juntos.

 **Satellizer:** _**"¡está decidido! se lo diré, le diré que quiero que se convierta en mi pareja".**_

Kazuya había llegado al puesto de hamburguesas del Burger Queen y había ordenado un par de ellas para satellizer, y cuando iba a regresar con ella la vio de perfil sentada sobre las maletas con la mirada perdida, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y reflejaba felicidad, kazuya se quedó embobado pues se veía realmente hermosa. Se quedó a contemplarla un momento y luego recordó que tenía que darle algo (las hamburguesas) y retomo su camino hacia donde estaba ella.

 **Kazuya:** ¡sempai aquí esta! –le extendió la bolsa con las hamburguesas.

 **Satellizer:** oh, gracias kazuya –le dedico una sonrisa.

 **Kazuya** : no es nada, vallamos a buscar un lugar para comer. También ordenare algo para comer creo que también tengo un poco de hambre.

 **Satellizer:** de acuerdo.

Allí estaban ellos dos en una mesa en la cafetería del aeropuerto, comiendo juntos, platicando juntos y riendo juntos. Para satella no había nada mejor que estar con el hombre que amaba, desde el principio ella sintió una conexión especial con él, como si ellos dos estuvieran destinados a conocerse, tal vez no siempre estuvo segura pero había algo en él, algo que le intrigaba, él era la única persona cuyo toque no detestaba, al contrario la hacía sentir segura.

Y kazuya no sentía menos por ella, él se sentía cautivado cada vez que la veía, sentía que no había preocupaciones al estar con satella. Jamás se había sentido así con alguien, era como estar en un mundo sin preocupaciones ni dolor. Ella le brindaba una felicidad inimaginable solo al pasar un poco de tiempo juntos, una plática, una comida, no importaba, siempre se sentía de esa manera; feliz y era una felicidad que nunca nadie le había brindado. Ni siquiera su hermana, ya satellizer era la única, la única mujer realmente importante en su vida.

 **XXX**

Acabando de comer ambos decidieron que ya era hora de irse, kazuya busco un taxi que los llevara a su casa y ambos lo abordaron, satellizer se sentía realmente nerviosa con cada metro que el vehículo recorría pues pronto conocería a los familiares de su compañero y no quería dar una mala primera impresión ante ellos. Su nerviosismo fue tan evidente que a kazuya no se le hiso difícil adivinar qué era lo que estaba sintiendo y decidió tranquilizarla.

 **Kazuya** : uhm, satella-sempai estas nerviosa?

 **Satellizer:** si… un poco –su voz estaba temblorosa y se notaba que estaba empezando a sudar.

 **Kazuya:** no te preocupes, no debes sentirte preocupada cuando estés con gente de mi familia somos como cualquier tipo de personas normales. No es como para que te alteres, solo se tu misma te aseguro que les agradaras… digo… ¿a quién no le podría gustar la verdadera tú? –la miraba con una sonrisa sincera y cálida.

Ante esto la cara de satellizer se ilumino y si pensaba que antes se sentía nerviosa, este momento no tenía comparación.

Satellizer: mu… muchas gracias… kazuya –sentía que iba a desmayarse de la vergüenza- _**"ser yo misma, eh"**_ –pensaba en ese momento.

Y cuando satella no podía sentirse más sorprendida en ese justo momento kazuya la tomo por la mano y le dio una mirada tierna lo cual enrojeció aún más la cara de satellizer, pero envés de alejar su mano no hiso ningún movimiento y solo lo miro a los ojos. Ella luchaba en ese momento por reaccionar, cuando por fin lo logro en ese momento no se movió ni un milímetro, solo le brindo una sonrisa igual de tierna y cálida que la que él le había dado.

Después de ese momento satella consiguió la voluntad de moverse, pero no trato de liberar su mano en cambio se acercó a kazuya y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. En ese momento no podía sentirse mejor se sentía segura, al estar cerca de kazuya se sentía protegida, como si los problemas del mundo no existieran, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos solo importaban ellos dos. Satellizer se propuso hablar para preguntarle.

 **Satellizer:** dime kazuya… esto… está bien para ti? –le hablo mientras aún estaba apoyada en su hombro.

 **Kazuya:** por… por supuesto! –ahora él también estaba ruborizado.

Ambos, kazuya y satella se sentían felices de pasar momentos como estos juntos, eso que sentían era amor real no había sentimiento alguno que se comparara a ese. Ahora kazuya podía sentirse un poco más confiado, confiado de que ella sentía lo mismo que el sentía. Y así seguirían hasta que el taxi los llevara hacia su destino.

 **XXX**

Luego de un rato kazuya le dio indicaciones al taxista para que los llevara al lugar que se proponían pues estaba un poco alejada de la ciudad en una zona poco poblada. Cuando kazuya finalmente le aviso que habían llegado satellizer se dispuso a salir del vehículo, y al salir en su rostro se pudo notar la sorpresa que tenía. La casa de kazuya estaba en un extenso campo lleno de vida a la entrada del bosque, era una casa de dos pisos bastante extensa pintada de azul con un balcón que le daba una gran vista de la zona, y junto a esta había un pequeño lago con agua casi cristalina, era un lugar increíblemente hermoso, no entendía porque kazuya se había preocupado por la calidad del lugar, si era un lugar maravilloso casi parecía un pequeño edén.

 **Satellizer** : wooow… que lugar más bonito –estaba impresionada con la belleza del lugar.

 **Kazuya:** me alegra que te guste, estaremos aquí una semana.

 **Satellizer:** parece que será una muy buena semana –le sonrió.

Kazuya termino de bajar las maletas, ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa. Kazuya dio un leve suspiro y toco el timbre de la puerta, y la persona que abrió la puerta se llevó una muy grata sorpresa al ver a su sobrino después de tanto tiempo.

 **Shizuka** : ¡oooohh, kazuya! –salió disparada a abrazar a su sobrino.

 **Kazuya:** ti… tía shizuka… -luchaba por hablar pero el fuerte abrazo de la mujer lo estaba dejando sin aire.

 **Satellizer** solo miraba confundida esta escena.

 **Shizuka:** querido, que bueno que llegaste te he extrañado mucho –le decía aun abrazándolo.

 **Kazuya** : yo tam… también tía… pero podrías soltarme un… momento… no... Puedo… respirar… -quedándose sin aire.

 **Shizuka** : -lo soltó un poco pero todavía tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros- lo siento mucho kazuya, es que no sabes la alegría que me da verte.

 **Kazuya** : uff, uff –trataba de recobrar el aliento- a mí también tía, y gracias por cuidar de la casa mientras no estaba.

 **Shizuka** : de nada querido, he estado esperando ansiosa que llegaras.

Ahora shizuka centraba su atención en satellizer.

 **Shizuka** : oh, y dime quien es esta hermosa jovencita? –miraba de reojo a satellizer.

 **Satellizer** : -rápidamente hiso una reverencia- mu… mucho gusto mi nombre es satellizer –aun con lo que kazuya le había dicho no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa en el momento de la verdad.

 **Shizuka:** vaya vaya, cierto que kazuya dijo que traería una acompañante con el… -ahora se acercó a satellizer para verla más de cerca- ¡pero no me imagine que kazuya tuviera una novia tan linda!

Ante esto kazuya se apresuró a responderle a su tía que ellos no eran novios sino solo compañeros.

 **Kazuya:** ¡tía, pero que dices?! ¡Ya te había dicho que satella-sempai no es mi novia solo somos compañeros! –exclamo, estaba muy avergonzado.

Satellizer solo se quedó allí parada muy sonrojada sin decir palabra alguna. En cierta forma se sentía feliz, feliz de que la tía de kazuya la hubiese visto como su novia, esto le decía que la veía como digna de estar con su sobrino.

 **Shizuka** : uhm, en serio? Pues ella no ha dicho nada para negarlo –miro con una mirada picara a satellizer la cual seguía sin decir nada.

 **Kazuya:** es porque está muy avergonzada!

 **Shizuka** : bien bien no hay necesidad de enojarte kazuya solo estaba bromeando –volvió de nuevo su vista a satella- discúlpame por no haber respondido a tu saludo querida, mucho gusto en conocerte también mi nombre es Shizuka Tenjouin, espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien –le dio una sonrisa alegre a satellizer la cual respondió con otra.

Shizuka Tenjouin era una mujer joven de unos 26 años con el cabello largo de color negro, ojos de color café y con un cuerpo bastante bien cuidado que no tenía nada que envidiar al de cualquier pandora de Genetics. Era una mujer alegre y extrovertida.

 **Kazuya:** -un poco más calmado- bueno creo que ya deberíamos entrar.

 **Shizuka:** es cierto, por favor pasen, y satellizer-chan por favor siéntete como en tu casa.

 **Satellizer:** si, muchas gracias shizuka-san.

 **XXX**

Ya habiendo entrado en la casa a kazuya le dio un aire de nostalgia al ver el interior de su hogar después de tanto tiempo, recordaba como jugaba de pequeño en la sala de la casa junto con su hermana. Pero el momento había mejorado ahora ya que satellizer lo acompañaba, el sentía que ahora satellizer y el tendrían tiempo para conocerse aún mejor de lo que se conocían antes, pues ella ahora acababa de conocer el lugar donde él había pasado prácticamente toda su vida.

 **Kazuya** : -estiro ambos brazos y exclamo- que bueno es volver a casa! –su tono de voz se notaba alegre.

 **Shizuka:** parece que después de todo sigues siendo un niño pequeño kazuya –decía divertida.

 **Kazuya:** tú crees? –dijo con el mismo tono.

 **Shizuka** : si, sin duda –soltó una pequeña risa.

 **Kazuya:** oh que lastima entonces –también se rio.

Satellizer solo miraba con una sonrisa ese momento.

 **Shizuka** : en fin, creo que es hora de ir desempacando su equipaje. Kazuya tú te quedaras en tu habitación claro está, y tu satellizer-chan creo que puedes quedarte en la habitación que era de Kazuha.

 **Satellizer** : -dudo un momento- ¿estaría bien que yo… me quedara en esa habitación?

 **Shizuka:** por supuesto no hay problema –le dedico una sonrisa.

Satellizer miro a kazuya y este solo asintió con una sonrisa que calmo un poco a satellizer.

 **Satellizer:** de acuerdo.

 **Shizuka:** bien! –Ahora miro a ambos con una sonrisa pícara- aunque si lo prefieren pueden compartir una recamara ustedes dos solos.

Ante este comentario tanto a kazuya y satellizer se les puso la cara de un color rojo puro.

 **Kazuya:** ¡tía! –se quejó aun con el fuerte color rojo en su cara.

 **Shizuka** : es broma es broma no te preocupes querido –los miraba a ambos con una mirada divertida- bueno ya dejando esto de lado, supongo que el viaje los ha dejado algo cansados, así que por favor quédense aquí en la sala en lo que yo subo las maletas a sus habitaciones.

 **Kazuya:** eso estaría bien tía shizuka? Si quieres te puedo ayudar con las maletas.

 **Satellizer:** si, si quiere yo también podría ayudarla a subir las maletas a las habitaciones shizuka-san.

 **Shizuka:** oh, querida eres tan linda, pero no, insisto en que se queden aquí yo sola puedo subir el equipaje a las habitaciones no te preocupes, además eres nuestra invitada y eso no sería correcto –ahora se dirigía a kazuya- y tu kazuya deberías quedarte aquí a hacerle compañía a satellizer-chan.

 **Kazuya:** está bien tía, si tú lo dices… -se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza.

 **Shizuka:** si muy bien, ahora mismo empezare a subir el equipaje.

 **XXX**

La tía de kazuya había empezado a subir el equipaje a las habitaciones de los jóvenes, por lo cual se quedaron solos en la sala. Estaban sentados en el sofá uno al lado del otro sin decirse nada hasta que kazuya se atrevió a romper el silencio.

 **Kazuya:** uhm sempai?

 **Satellizer** : si?

 **Kazuya** : -se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza- pido disculpas por lo que dijo mi tía, es que suele emocionarse mucho.

 **Satellizer:** uhm? No te preocupes –se estaba ruborizando- yo creo que tu tía es una persona maravillosa.

 **Kazuya:** ah sí? Pues me alegro que se lleven bien. Ves que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte?

 **Satellizer:** si, tenías razón.

 **Kazuya:** sabes, esto me recuerda a la vez que conocí a tu hermana –dijo en un tono divertido.

 **Satellizer:** mi hermana?... –Satellizer hiso memoria y pudo recordar que exactamente lo mismo paso cuando le presento su hermana a Kazuya. La misma emoción y la misma actitud y también el hecho de que creía que ellos eran novios. Esto la hiso reírse un poco también- si tienes razón.

 **Kazuya:** bueno dejando eso de lado… -la miro un poco nervioso- que te gustaría hacer mañana sempai?

 **Satellizer:** eh, mañana que quieres decir? –pregunto curiosa.

 **Kazuya:** si, lo que pasa es que pensé que te gustaría salir a hacer algo. Digo, no creo que unas buenas vacaciones sean quedándose en casa sin hacer nada. Es decir, quiero que te diviertas.

 **Satellizer:** bueno… en realidad me gustaría quedarme aquí mañana –sonrió- este lugar es muy hermoso, me gustaría salir a conocerlo mejor y… -se empezó a sonrojar.

 **Kazuya** : y qué? –parecía ansioso por su respuesta.

 **Satellizer:** me gustaría… pues… que tu… -luchaba por sacar las palabras- fueras conmigo, como si fuera una cita.

 **Kazuya** : oh! –se sorprendió.

 **Satellizer:** -inmediatamente se avergonzó por lo que acababa de decir y se apresuró a arreglar la situación- lo lamento! No quise decir eso, si planeas hacer otra cosa esta bien para mí! –no podía estar más apenada.

 **Kazuya** : está bien –en cuanto dijo esto ella se sorprendió- tu eres la invitada, tienes derecho a decidir. Y además… -se sonrojo también- me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo a solas contigo satella-sempai. Quiero que… estés a mi lado todo el tiempo posible.

 **Satellizer** : kazuya… -ahora las cosas habían cambiado, envés de sentirse nerviosa como hace un momento satellizer se estaba poniendo caliente, sus palabras le habían provocado tanto deseo que inconscientemente empezó a cercarse a él.

Kazuya no se sentía diferente a ella en lo absoluto, estaba hechizado por la mirada de satellizer, y al verla acercársele lentamente no pudo hacer más que obedecer a su instinto y tomar una de sus manos. Ante esto satella detuvo su movimiento hacia el solo para verlo con más sentimiento a los ojos. En sus miradas se notaba el deseo mutuo que sentían el uno por el otro, los sentimientos reflejados solo con verse los ojos en ese momento ya no importaba nada, solo ellos, por ese momento se olvidaron del mundo y solo hacían caso a sus sentimientos. Luego en un movimiento inesperado para satellizer kazuya empezó a inclinarse hacia ella, ya sabía lo que venía y se sentía sumamente feliz, poco a poco ella también se inclinó hacia él no podía seguir esperando por esto y parecía que al fin ocurriría.

Satellizer por mucho tiempo estuvo sola, nunca tuvo amigos todos la juzgaban por su reputación y por lo duro que había sido su pasado ella había aceptado que sería una persona solitaria y despreciada toda su vida. Lo único que la hacía ponerse en pie fueron las últimas palabras de su madre _**"satella, se fuerte y nunca pierdas ante nadie".**_ Esas palaras eran su fortaleza, había decidido hacerse la más fuerte sin importar nada y si eso significaba una vida tan triste y solitaria eso valdría la pena. Pero luego llego a kazuya y la saco del agujero oscuro y solitario en el que estaba, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué era el único cuye toque no le molestaba? No la hacía sentirse asqueada, ni le recordaba los dolorosos y aterradores momentos de su pasado. Al contrario la hacía sentir segura, deseaba que el la tocara más.

El momento era perfecto, sus labios a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, ambos lo deseaban y estaban ansiosos.

Pero el feliz momento fue interrumpido cuando se escuchó bajar por las escaleras a shizuka.

Shizuka: ¡listo, su equipaje está ya en sus habitaciones! –exclamo tan fuerte que casi les provoca un infarto a los dos jóvenes que estaban abajo.

En ese momento casi a la velocidad del rayo, kazuya y satellizer se separaron mirando en direcciones contrarias. Estaban muy avergonzados y sus mejillas estaban en un color rojo puro.

 **Shizuka** : oigan no me escucharon dije que ya subí su equipaje.

 **Kazuya** : eeeh, si… gracias tía.

 **Satellizer** : si... muchas gracias Shizuka-san

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a cruzar la vista con el otro.

 **Shizuka:** muy bien, supongo que ambos tendrán algo de hambre, si quieren puedo cocinarles algo.

 **Kazuya:** no, no te preocupes tía shizuka satella-sempai y yo comimos en el aeropuerto antes de venir.

 **Satellizer** : si así es no tiene por qué molestarse.

 **Shizuka** : ¿en serio? Que lastima les hubiera preparado algo muy bueno, pero bueno eso ya será para la próxima.

 **Kazuya** : si, en fin me gustaría ir a enseñarle a Satellizer-sempai su cuarto un momento, quiero que vea donde dormirá durante esta semana.

 **Shizuka:** si deberías ir a mostrárselo, lo ordene muy bien así que nada debería estar fuera de su lugar.

 **Kazuya:** de acuerdo. Satella-sempai ¿me acompañas?

 **Satellizer:** eh, si por supuesto.

 **XXX**

Ambos subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y allí Kazuya le mostro su habitación a satellizer.

 **Kazuya:** bueno, esta era la habitación de mi hermana, espero que te guste.

Kazuya abrió la puerta de la habitación que solía ser de su hermana. Era una habitación bastante extensa con las paredes pintadas de blanco, una cama adornadas con sabanas de color rosa, una almohada de cuerpo entero y un pequeño elefante de peluche sobre ella, cortinas de color azul celeste y una mesa de noche llena de maquillaje y otros cientos artículos de belleza más. Satellizer le gusto enseguida, en su cara se dibujó una gran sonrisa cosa que kazuya noto.

 **Kazuya:** bueno, ¿así que te gusta eh? –kazuya le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

 **Satellizer:** si! Esta habitación está muy bonita. Tú hermana sí que tenía buen gusto –satellizer dijo esto con una gran sonrisa y una alegría que se notaba con gran facilidad en el ambiente.

 **Kazuya:** gracias por decir eso, y me alegra que te guste tu habitación.

 **Satellizer** : uhm, kazuya y esa puerta de ahí que es –señalaba con el dedo una puerta al fondo de la habitación.

 **Kazuya:** ese es el baño, cada habitación aquí tiene su propio baño.

 **Satellizer:** ¿de verdad?, eso la hace aún mejor –luego de decir esto puso una sonrisa aún más grande.

 **Kazuya:** bien, si quieres puedes ponerte cómoda aquí un rato yo voy a estar abajo.

 **Satellizer:** eso hare gracias.

 **XXX**

Luego de esto Kazuya bajo las escaleras hacia la sala y Satellizer se quedó en su cuarto sola. Se lanzó a la cama, se retorció sobre ella para comprobar que tan cómoda era, y contemplo por un tiempo el peluche que estaba sobre la cama. Luego otro tipo de pensamientos llegaron a su mente, como: _**"¿Cómo voy a decírselo a kazuya? ¿Qué me responderá? ¿Tendré el valor de hacerlo?"**_ Y otros cientos de pensamientos más llegaron a su mente, pero todos llevaban a lo mismo; ¿Cómo iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a kazuya? Esa era la pregunta del millón, ella pensaba como, cuando y donde se lo diría. Satellizer no era una chica experta en este tipo de temas, antes de conocer a Kazuya en su mente sabía que nunca iba a ser feliz con nadie debido a su reputación y a las cicatrices emocionales de su pasado. no soportaba la idea de ser tocada por ninguna persona, eso le repugnaba, pero Kazuya era diferente, su tacto no le molestaba en absoluto sino que al contrario, la hacía feliz, la hacía sentir segura. Por alguna razón él era en único hombre que podía acercarse a ella y eso le encantaba, no quería ser tocada por nadie más que por Kazuya, no quería compartir su vida con nadie que no fuera él. Ella lo sabía, sabía que había encontrado el amor de su vida.

Luego de mucho pensar decidió que se lo diría mañana cuando salieran a caminar a recorrer el lugar. Ella sabía que ya no habría marcha atrás, ese iba a ser el momento perfecto, ellos dos solos en un paisaje bellísimo, era imposible que algo saliera mal, no había nadie allí que le estorbara y le arruinara el momento como ya antes había sucedido, ese sería el momento de la verdad, allí vería si podría ser feliz con kazuya, o lo contrario, si su relación seria solo de amistad por el resto de su vida. _**"tengo que hacerlo, esto ya no puede esperar, tengo que decirle a Kazuya lo que siento por el"**_ con ese pensamiento todo quedo realmente decidido y le dio a satellizer la confianza para confesarle a kazuya que ella en realidad lo amaba.

 **XXX**

Mientras tanto en la sala Kazuya se encontraba platicando con Shizuka ambos sentados en la mesa del comedor tomando un jugo que Shizuka les había servido, ella le preguntaba sobre todo lo que había vivido desde que llego a Genetics, que tipo de personas había encontrado y también le pregunto que como eran las pandoras y los limiters en realidad. Kazuya con esfuerzo fue respondiendo a la lluvia de preguntas que le lanzaban, luego Shizuka llego al tema que más quería tocar; _**"¿sientes algo por satellizer-chan?"**_ esa pregunta de inmediato puso nervioso a Kazuya, pero sabía que nada iba a ganar mintiendo así que admitió que en verdad sentía algo por ella.

 **Shizuka:** y ¿ya se lo dijiste?

 **Kazuya** : la verdad… es que no, aun no se lo confieso –dijo kazuya con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

 **Shizuka** : y entonces ¿que estas esperando?

 **Kazuya:** pues… no lo sé nunca he encontrado el momento adecuado para decírselo.

 **Shizuka** : pues aquí seria el momento adecuado para decírselo ¿no crees?

 **Kazuya** : ¿en serio?

 **Shizuka** : ¡por supuesto! Estarán ustedes dos solos en un lugar tan bello como este, ¿que podría ser mejor?

 **Kazuya** : tal vez tengas razón pero… -kazuya empezó a deprimirse.

 **Shizuka:** ¿pero qué? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –miraba a kazuya con gran interés.

 **Kazuya:** qué tal si… me confieso y me rechaza. Las cosas entre nosotros podrían cambiar y volverse raras, y talvez no quiera ser mi compañera después de eso –kazuya tenía la mirada caída y se le notaba triste.

 **Shizuka** : oh vamos. No seas ridículo –la propino a kazuya una feliz sonrisa- tal vez te cueste hacerlo, pero estoy seguro de que ella no te rechazara, puedo verlo en ella, se nota que ella también siente algo por ti. Así que no tengas miedo de decir lo que sientes, pase lo que pase créeme, es mejor que se lo digas al menos así ella sabrá que la amas.

 **Kazuya** : lo dices en serio.

 **Shizuka** : por supuesto, así que vamos anímate y no te rindas –alzo su puño en señal de ánimo- después de todo así es el amor.

Las palabras de su tía le devolvieron la confianza a kazuya y este pensó:

" _ **lo tengo claro, ya se lo que debo hacer"**_

 **Kazuya** : gracias por decir eso tía en serio me ayudaste mucho.

 **Shizuka** : por nada, pero puedes devolverme el favor tomando el concejo que te di –le giño un ojo.

 **Kazuya** : por supuesto –kazuya sonrió con alegría.

 **Shizuka:** en fin, creo que ya me voy, iré a despedirme de satellizer-chan.

 **Kazuya** : eh, te vas?

 **Shizuka** : claro que debo irme, que no se te olvide que tengo mi propia casa con mi marido.

 **Kazuya** : si es cierto, pero eso significa… -se empezó a poner nervioso.

 **Shizuka** : así es kazuya, tendrán la casa para ustedes dos solos toda la semana –sonrió pícaramente.

 **Kazuya** : si… supongo –se empezó a ruborizar mucho.

Shizuka –soltó una leve risita al ver el cambio de color de kazuya- ok entonces me despediré.

 **Kazuya:** de acuerdo.

 **XXX**

En la habitacion satellizer seguía acostada en la cama cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta. Ella se dispuso a abrirla y se encontró con que shizuka quería hablar con ella.

 **Satellizer** : oh shizuka-san pase por favor.

 **Shizuka:** no hace falta linda solo vine a despedirme, ya me voy a mi propia casa.

 **Satellizer** : eh? Irse?... quiere decir… que kazuya y yo –satellizer se empezó a ruborizar.

 **Shizuka** : si así es se quedaran solos en la casa ustedes dos toda la semana, aunque yo vendré de vez en cuando a ver como están.

 **Satellizer** : oh, si… así parece –aumentando el color rojo en su cara satellizer se empezó a imaginar todo lo que podría pasar en ese tiempo en el cual estarían ellos dos solos compartiendo una casa, como si de una pareja de recién casados se tratase.

 **Shizuka** : muy bien que te la pases bien satellizer-chan –le dijo con un tono alegre.

 **Satellizer** : mu…muchas gracias Shizuka-san espero volver a verte pronto.

 **Shizuka:** y… satellizer-chan –murmuro.

 **Satellizer:** ¿sí? –pregunto muy curiosa.

 **Shizuka:** que tengas suerte con kazuya –murmuro con un tono muy atrevido.

Satellizer inmediatamente se avergonzó. Acto seguido shizuka bajo las escaleras hasta la sala y luego se despidió una vez más de su sobrino, y se marchó de la casa. Satellizer volvió a tumbarse en la cama esta vez pensando en las diferentes cosas que podrían pasar mientras ellos dos vivan solos en una casa, el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba cada vez más al imaginarse las diferentes situaciones románticas que podrían ocurrir mientras ambos vivan bajo el mismo techo.

 **XXX**

Más tarde Satellizer decidió bajar a la sala y abajo encontró a Kazuya sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida, en sus ojos se veía que estaba pensando en algo.

 **Satellizer:** kazuya.

 **Kazuya:** uhm? Oh Satella-sempai –de inmediato volvió a la realidad- ¿quiere hablar de algo?

 **Satellizer:** no, de nada en específico, solo baje y te encontré así, como si estuvieras pensando algo.

 **Kazuya:** ah eso, solo estaba pensando en trivialidades –kazuya noto que el reloj marcaba las 5:14 pm- vaya parece que ya pronto será hora de cenar. Sempai que te gustaría comer, puedo cocinar algo para ambos ( **nota: kazuya sabe cocinar** ).

 **Satellizer:** no hay necesidad que te molestes en hacerlo, yo puedo cocinar algo para nosotros.

 **Kazuya:** claro que no es molestia, además tu eres mi invitada y no se vería bien que te pusieras a hacer las cosas que se supone tendría que hacer quien te invito –Kazuya se apeno un poco.

 **Satellizer** : insisto, por favor déjame hacerlo significaría mucho para mi… cocinar algo que comiéramos los dos juntos –satellizer puso una cara tan tierna que kazuya no pudo hacer más que decirle que sí, pues después de verla poner esa cara para él era imposible negarle algo.

 **Kazuya:** de acuerdo –se rasco la parte superior de la nuca.

 **Satellizer:** ¡muchas gracias! Te aseguro que cocinare algo realmente bueno para ambos –estaba alegre y en su cara se pintó una enorme sonrisa.

 **XXX**

Más tarde satellizer termino de cocinar y le pidió a kazuya que arreglara la mesa para comer. Este hiso caso inmediatamente y coloco los platos y los cubiertos sobre la mesa, acto seguido satellizer sirvió la comida en cada plato. Ella había cocinado u estofado con carne de res, patatas y una pequeña ensalada de vegetales. Todo se veía magnifico, la comida tenía un aroma delicioso y una buena apariencia, kazuya con solo oler pensó que la comida había sido preparada por un verdadero chef profesional.

 **Kazuya:** satella-sempai esto huele increíble.

 **Satellizer:** de verdad. Me alegra mucho que te agrade –el cumplido de kazuya la puso muy feliz.

 **Kazuya** : si, no puedo esperar, buen provecho sempai.

 **Satellizer** : si gracias.

 **XXX**

Luego de que terminaron de comer kazuya dijo que él se encargaría de los platos sucios, mientras tanto satellizer subió al balcón de la casa y se puso a observar el cielo nocturno, extrañamente las estrellas le recordaron lo que horas atrás había pasado entre Kazuya y ella, el hecho de que ambos casi comparten un beso la hiso sonrojarse y sentirse feliz aunque un poco frustrada pues no dejaba de estar un poco molesta por el hecho de que fueron interrumpidos a último momento como muchas otras veces había pasado. _**"estuvo tan cerca… casi… casi lo hacemos"**_ pensó al mismo tiempo que escucho que alguien subía las escaleras.

 **Kazuya** : Satella-sempai… -kazuya traía una cara seria.

 **Satellizer** : oh, kazuya que sucede –pregunto preocupada al ver la cara de seriedad que tenía kazuya.

 **Kazuya** : hay… hay algo que tengo que decirte.

 **Satellizer** : eh?, claro puedes decirme lo que sea.

 **Kazuya** : bueno pero… esto es un poco difícil de decir –de un momento a otro su cara seria fue reemplazada por una de nerviosismo.

 **Satellizer** : vamos, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

 **Kazuya** : fuuu… –kazuya tomo aire- de acuerdo. Satella-sempai la verdad es que… he querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora siento que ya no puede esperar… quiero decirte lo que siento por ti –las mejillas de kazuya empezaron a ponerse de un color rojo oscuro.

 **Satellizer** : OH! –lo inesperado de esas palabras la dejaron sorprendida, y tal como le pasaba a kazuya ella empezó a sonrojarse muy rápidamente.

 **Kazuya** : satellizer-sempai… desde la primera vez que te vi no pude evitar el sentirme extrañamente atraído por ti… no sabía que era lo que me pasaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ti, y fueron esos mismos sentimientos lo que me llevaron a querer convertirme en tu Limiter. No podía dejar de pensar en ti y te juro que el día que me aceptaste como tu Limiter fue el mejor día de mi vida, y al concerté mejor y pasar tiempo contigo ese sentimiento se hiso más y más fuerte hasta el punto en que no quería nada más en el mundo que estar a tu lado, cada vez que estabas en peligro o necesitabas de mi yo no dudaba ni un momento en arriesgar todo por ti, la persona que más me importa en el mundo. Con el tiempo supe que era ese sentimiento y descubrí que era mucho más que el hecho de que llevaras los estigmas de mi hermana. Verte sufrir me mataba por dentro y me hice la promesa a mí mismo que hasta el último de mis días lo más importante de mi mundo serias tú y tu felicidad, ver que el tiempo pasaba y que no podíamos pasar de la línea de ser solo compañeros se volvió algo insoportable para mí. Por eso hoy estoy de pie frente a ti como un hombre para al fin decirte que… yo… yo te amo Satellizer.

Kazuya había hablado con el corazón, finalmente pudo confesarse ante la mujer que amaba, se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Ella ya sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos y lo mucho que le importaba, finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que kazuya sentía por ella y podía estar segura de que eso realmente era amor.

 **Satellizer** : kazu…ya... –estaba totalmente perpleja, no sabía que decir, el momento había sido tan gratificante y perfecto que nunca se esperó que sucediera.

De un momento a otro de las mejillas de satellizer empezaron a caer lágrimas. Pero estas lagrimas eran de alegría, satellizer no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, el claramente dijo la frase "te amo" ella por mucho tiempo ansiaba el momento en que el dijera esas palabras. Una sonrisa sincera se pintó en su cara y aun con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos se dispuso a responderle.

 **Satellizer** : kazuya… tu… -ella miraba a kazuya con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa hermosa en su cara.

 **Kazuya** : satella-sempai…

 **Satellize** r: no sabes… lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras –empezó a sollozar.

 **Kazuya** : ¿qué? – Las palabras de ella lo dejaron en shock por un momento para después llenarlo una sincera felicidad- ¿eso significa que tu…?

 **Satellizer** : si… así es yo me siento de la misma manera… -se puso la mano en el pecho como señal de que en verdad los sentimientos y las palabras de Kazuya le habían llegado profundo en el alma- Kazuya yo… por mucho tiempo estuve sola, hasta que apareciste tú, tú me trataste como alguien importante para ti y eso realmente significo mucho para mi… me liberaste de mi soledad y me hiciste aprender a confiar de nuevo. Tu eres la única persona que puede estar cerca de mí sin causarme desagrado. Que tú me toques no me molesta en lo absoluto, y eso para mí… es perfecto. Porque ahora me doy cuenta que no quiero que nadie esté cerca de mi más que tú. El único que quiero, mi querido y único compañero… el hombre que realmente amo.

El rostro de Kazuya de repente se ilumino y en ese momento no podía sentir una felicidad mayor.

Satellizer: así que tú también ya lo sabes… yo también te amo… Kazuya –las lágrimas empezaron a caer con más fuerza de sus ojos, acababa de soltar de golpe todos los sentimientos que tenía por Kazuya.

De un momento a otro kazuya empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella hasta estar a pocos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. El momento no podía ser mejor, ellos dos bajo un hermoso cielo estrellado acabando de confesar sus sentimientos el uno al otro. No podían estar más felices ahora sentían que ya no había ningún obstáculo para que estuvieran juntos.

De un momento a otro Kazuya puso su mano sobre una de sus mejillas y la miro de una manera tan tierna a la vez que iba acortando poco a poco la distancia entre ellos.

 **Kazuya** : de ahora en adelante no quiero separarme de ti nunca.

Satellizer puso una sonrisa aún más tierna que antes.

 **Satellizer** : yo… yo también, quiero que estemos siempre juntos.

 **Kazuya** : así que… ¿Esto está bien para ti?

 **Satellizer** : si por favor, hazlo.

Eso era lo único que Kazuya necesitaba oír para fundir sus labios con los de ella en un primer beso tan apasionado que ninguno noto cuando sus cuerpos se movieron por si solos y Kazuya se abrazó fuertemente a la cintura de satellizer, mientras que ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerco más a ella. Ahora todo estaba claro. En ese momento fue que realmente empezó la verdadera historia de amor para ambos.

 **Bueno aquí el final del capítulo 2, sinceramente espero que haya sido de su agrado, y una vez más pido disculpas si no les gusto que incluyera un nuevo personaje a la historia (Shizuka). En fin, pronto subiré el capítulo 3 pues ya tengo muchas ideas y estoy realmente inspirado así que espero que no me tome mucho terminar de escribir el capítulo.**

 **Y finalmente muchas gracias a TheZoreda realmente aprecio tu comentario.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	3. MÁS QUE COMPAÑEROS

**Hola mis amigos después de un tiempo vuelvo con el tercer capítulo de esta que es mi primera historia, si he tardado en actualizar es que he tenido la peor suerte posible. Ya tenía escritos tres capítulos pero por un giro del cruel destino mi portátil murió y con el esos tres capítulos. Trate de reescribirlos pero he estado muy ocupado entre esta historia y mi preparación para entrar a la universidad, pero prometo que seguiré con esta historia y tratare de ponerme al día con ustedes, en fin no los hare esperar así que no los hare esperar. Disfruten del capítulo 3.**

 **Freezing no me pertenece este fic solo tiene el propósito de entretener.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **MÁS QUE COMPAÑEROS**

Bajo el cielo nocturno adornado por bellas estrellas dos jóvenes que acababan de confesar sus sentimientos compartían su primer beso. Kazuya abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura a Satellizer la cual tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kazuya, la necesidad de tenerse cerca el uno del otro se hacía más intensa cada segundo que sus labios se tocaban, era imposible para ambos pensar siquiera en separarse. Pero lastimosamente al ser humanos tuvieron que separarse cuando la necesidad de respirar se hiso evidente.

Su respiración estaba agitada y ambos se sentían muy calientes, en especial Kazuya que apenas podía contener las ganas de poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la diosa rubia que tenía enfrente.

Ya un poco más calmados se encontraban cara a cara con sus frentes tocándose mientras seguían abrazados. Se tomaron un tiempo para mirarse el uno al otro con una sonrisa llena de ternura y felicidad, ambos no podían sentirse mas alegres por fin estaban realmente juntos, ambos con la persona que realmente amaban.

 **Satellizer** : Kazuya…

 **Kazuya:** si, sempai?

 **Satellizer** : gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo –una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

 **Kazuya** : ¿eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?

 **Satellizer** : me refiero a que siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesitaba, siempre fuiste mi apoyo, a pesar de que… yo no fui capaz de realizar el bautismo contigo…

 **Kazuya** : no, no te preocupes.

 **Satellizer** : ¿en serio?

 **Kazuya** : por supuesto, todo lo que necesitaba siempre era estar junto a ti, tu compañía era suficiente para hacerme feliz. Y sobre lo del bautismo… hay una razón por la que puedo usar el Freezing sin necesidad de un Ereinbar Set, tal vez esa razón era para poder ser tu Limiter, es como si todo estuviera predestinado –le sonrió de manera dulce.

 **Satellizer** : de verdad lo crees –le pregunto Satellizer mientras lo abrazaba.

 **Kazuya** : bueno, no soy de los que creen en el destino o algo parecido, pero es como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro –la abrazo con más fuerza.

 **Satellizer** : entonces… no tienes prisa por realizarlo.

 **Kazuya** : no es que no quiera realizarlo, es que… bueno, no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer algo para lo que no estas lista solo por mí. Por ahora… puedo seguir esperando.

 **Satellizer** : en serio, muchas gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo, y no te preocupes solo dame algo de tiempo y… te aseguro que estaré lista.

 **Kazuya** : -termino el abrazo y la tomo por ambos brazos mientras le sonreía- de acuerdo, solo no te precipites de ¿acuerdo? –le sonrió.

 **Satellizer** : ¡sí! –le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **Kazuya** : y… ¿bueno?… ¿que pasara con nosotros ahora? –al preguntar esto puso de inmediato una cara de timidez.

 **Satellizer** : -Satellizer soltó una pequeña risita que tomo por sorpresa a Kazuya, después lentamente fue acercándosele hasta acabar con la distancia que había entre ellos y darle un pequeño beso en los labios- ¿que ya se te olvido lo que acabaste de decirme?, me dijiste que querías que estuviésemos siempre juntos ¿no?

 **Kazuya** : si, así es –suspiro un poco más calmado.

 **Satellizer** : pues yo quiero lo mismo, quiero que de ahora en adelante compartamos nuestra vida solo tú y yo. –Ahora Satellizer puso una cara tierna y miro a los ojos a Kazuya- quiero que seamos más que compañeros, quiero que… me hagas… tu novia.

 **Kazuya** : ¡ooh!

Satellizer: -al ver la reacción de Kazuya rápidamente empezó a entrar en pánico y empezó a agitar frenéticamente las manos tratando de retractarse de lo que dijo- ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, SIENTO HABER DICHO COSAS RARAS TAN DE REPENTE, YO…! –fue interrumpida por el beso de Kazuya.

 **Kazuya** : sempai, yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si tú te convirtieras en mi novia. –dijo entre besos.

 **Satellizer** : y yo sería la chica más afortunada si me dejaras ser tu novia.

 **Kazuya** : pues entonces… -pego su frente con la de ella- Satellizer te gustaría ser mi novia?

 **Satellizer** : -Satellizer sonrió y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos- por supuesto que sí.

Ambos sellaron el trato dándose otro largo romántico y profundo beso. Ya estaba hecho, finalmente su relación podía empezar a avanzar, ya habían salido de la "zona de amigos". Satellizer finalmente había logrado lo que siempre había deseado, pero hasta ese momento no tuvo el valor de hacer, y eso era hacer a Kazuya de ella y de nadie más. Ya nada tendría de que preocuparse, ¿qué importa que aún no hayan hecho el bautismo? Ella ya había ganado, no importa lo que intentara Rana Linchen Satellizer sabía que Kazuya siempre la preferiría a ella.

Todo fue realmente inesperado para Satellizer, ella planeaba ser quien se confesase primero pero Kazuya le había echado a perder su plan haciéndolo el primero. Pero eso no era un problema en ese momento, no se hubiera imaginado un mejor final para la situación tan feliz en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Para ella la idea de estar tan cerca de alguien solía ser aterradora, pero con Kazuya una sensación de seguridad que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo invadía su ser, a ella en ese momento no le hubiera importado realmente si Kazuya quisiera hacer algo más íntimo, pero a la vez sentía que no era el momento y además un beso y un abrazo de Kazuya eran más de lo que podía desear.

Terminaron el beso y ambos se abrazaron, Kazuya le dijo que sería mejor entrar a la casa pues empezaba a hacer frio.

 **XXX**

Ya adentro ambos se encontraban en la sala sentados en el sofá tomados de las manos, Satellizer felizmente apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kazuya mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados con una bella sonrisa como si estuviera disfrutando de la paz y la calma que se sentía el estar junto a Kazuya. Luego de un momento Kazuya decidió romper el silencio que había entre ellos.

 **Kazuya** : uh, sempai?

 **Satellizer** : eh, que sucede?

 **Kazuya** : solo me preguntaba… como debería actuar ahora que somos pareja, digo nunca me había encontrado en una situación como esta.

Satellizer le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

 **Satellizer** : solo sigue siendo como siempre. Tú siempre te has comportado de una manera cortes y amable conmigo, no quiero que cambies tu forma de actuar. Sigue siendo como siempre ok? –sonrió.

 **Kazuya** : de acuerdo –devolvió la sonrisa.

 **Satellizer** : pero… creo que hay algo que si debe cambiar –su voz empezaba a ser un poco firme.

 **Kazuya** : ¿ah sí? ¿Qué cosa? –dijo en un tono de nerviosismo.

 **Satellizer** : sabes que no me gusta que Rana Linchen este pegada a ti todo el tiempo. –dijo en un tono desinteresado falso mientras fingía estar molesta.

 **Kazuya** : ¡ah, por eso no te preocupes, le dejare las cosas claras a Rana en cuanto llegamos te lo aseguro! –respondió de forma rápida y desesperada.

 **Satellizer** : -se rio un poco- bien eso me alegra.

 **Kazuya** : te estabas burlando de mi ¿verdad? –suspiro.

 **Satellizer** : si, un poco –con una sonrisa divertida.

 **Kazuya** : no sabía que tenías el don de bromear con la gente.

 **Satellizer** : qué pena… se supone que mi novio debe conocerme. –burla inocente.

 **Kazuya** : sí que lastima, debo ser el peor novio del mundo –dijo siguiéndole el juego.

Satellizer solo soltó una leve risita acompañada con una cálida sonrisa. Y de pronto fue sorprendida por el inesperado abrazo de Kazuya.

Kazuya: sabes Satella sempai, una de las cosas que más me gustan es verte sonreír. –dijo en un tono dulce mientras la abrazaba.

Satellizer de inmediato se puso roja, acaban de convertirse en novios aun sentía algo vergüenza y nerviosismo en estas situaciones.

Luego de esto ambos compartieron varios besos más antes de que empezara a hacerse tarde y Kazuya decidió que ya era hora de dormir. Obviamente no iban a dormir juntos, ambos acababan de convertirse en una pareja, era demasiado pronto como para avanzar a ese punto aunque ambos no podía decir que no lo deseaban desde el fondo de su corazón.

Subiendo por las escaleras ambos tomados de la mano finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Satellizer, ella se despidió de Kazuya dándole un rápido beso de las buenas noches antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Luego de un rato Kazuya se encontraba tirado en su cama mirando hacia el techo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, de cómo esa chica rubia orgullosa y fría por fuera y amable y tímida por dentro se había convertido en su novia, no podía estar más contento. De un momento a otro empezó a recordar todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde como en un momento de confusión fue y la abrazo haciéndola perder un combate, cuando al vencer a aquella nova ella cayo desnuda sobre él, cuando en la noche del baile ella tropezó y el termino con su mano tocando su pecho como, le ayudo a superar el dolor de su pasado enfrentándose a su hermano y torturador, hasta el momento actual donde la había besado y confesado sus sentimientos.

" _ **ahora somos más que compañeros, más que amigos… te juro que hare hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz, Satella-sempai."**_ Esto pensó Kazuya, haciéndole una promesa a Satellizer y así mismo, una promesa que solo se hace un hombre que ha encontrado al amor de su vida, y que de seguro lo dará todo con tal de verla feliz.

 **XXX**

En otra habitación se encontraba Satellizer acostada en la cama de lado mientras abrazaba el peluche que había encontrado antes. Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad y calma, una calma que Satella nunca había sentido y que probablemente seguiría teniendo mientras Kazuya se encontrara a su lado.

" _ **siempre estuviste a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas, y ahora finalmente pude decir que te amo… Kazuya"**_ –esto pensaba satelizar mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida.

 **XXX**

A la mañana siguiente Kazuya se despertó aun con el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido Aller y se apresuró en salir de la cama, se lavó los dientes se dio una corta ducha y se cambió de ropa. Ya listo bajo por las escaleras a hacia la sala, y se llevó la sorpresa de que Satellizer estaba sentada en el sofá esperándolo.

Satellizer se veía realmente bella, se había puesto un vestido casual de color verde

 **Kazuya:** Satella-sempai?, veo que te has levantado primero que yo.

 **Satellizer** : sí, he querido dejar las cosas listas antes de que salgamos.

 **Kazuya** : salir?

 **Satellizer** : ¿si, recuerdas? ¿No dijiste que íbamos a salir a que me enseñaras el lugar como una… sita? –dijo con un evidente sonrojo en su cara.

 **Kazuya** : oo, eso. No lo olvide, solo pensé que ni siquiera hemos desayunado, ¿no deberíamos comer primero?

 **Satellizer** : ah por eso no te preocupes –su voz se animó. Camino hasta la cocina y desde allí saco una canasta para picnic, que alegremente le enseño a Kazuya- he preparado nuestra comida temprano, pensé que podríamos comer a fuera y hacer un picnic.

 **Kazuya** : ah muchas gracias, pero no debiste haberte molestado –dijo Kazuya con un poco de vergüenza a la vez que se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

 **Satellizer** : -puso una sonrisa tierna- para mí no es ninguna molestia cuidar a quien quiero –se sonrojo.

 **Kazuya** : oh sí, lo siento –puso una sonrisa con un leve sonrojo también.

 **Satellizer** : bueno, prepare algunos sándwiches e hice un jugo de frutas para acompañar.

 **Kazuya** : de verdad gracias sempai.

Satellizer solo sonrió.

 **Satellizer** : bien, deberíamos ir saliendo.

 **Kazuya** : vale –asintió.

 **XXX**

Ambos salieron de la casa con Kazuya llevando la canasta de picnic mientras le enseñaba el lugar a Satellizer, primero fueron al lago, era un hermoso lago con agua cristalina y un pequeño muelle con un bote de remos, Satellizer pregunto si después podrían regresar y usar el pequeño bote para navegar por el lago, a lo cual como se esperaba el joven japonés dijo que sí.

Siguieron recorriendo la belleza de la propiedad, mientras más recorrían más emocionada se ponía Satellizer pasar esos momentos con Kazuya le recordaba cuando salía con su madre a jugar en el parque, esas risas, esa calidez, esa felicidad. Era como volver en el tiempo cuando su madre aún vivía, pero dejo que esos viejos recuerdos cesasen pues su madre ya no estaba con ella pero ahora quien estaba a su lado era Kazuya, ella sabía que él nunca la dejaría ni le haría daño, era como un instinto saber que Kazuya nunca la traicionaría. Es más, sabía que su felicidad estaría a su lado y también tenía por seguro que Kazuya sentía lo mismo. Normalmente en la academia era común ver parejas de pandoras y limiters tomados de la mano compartiendo momentos felices unos con otros, ella siempre añoro eso, estar junto a alguien a quien amar y que esa persona la amara de la misma manera. Pero por su antigua coraza de la reina intocable sus ilusiones se apagaban cada vez más alimentado el sentimiento de soledad, pero cuando llego Kazuya a su vida ella supo que había encontrado a esa valiosa persona que le daría el amor y la seguridad que siempre deseo.

 **XXX**

Finalmente acabado el recorrido decidieron que ya era hora de comer, y así Kazuya señalo una colina con un árbol en su sima que proyectaba la sombra suficiente para comer tranquilos sin tener que preocuparse por el calor del sol.

Satellizer se adelantó y llego a la sima de la colina primero mientras que Kazuya mantenía su ritmo mientras que cargaba la canasta de picnic y se dirigía al lugar bajo el árbol. Satellizer animosamente le pidió que se diera prisa pues tenía bastante hambre y además quería comer a solas con Kazuya en un lugar tan bello como ese.

 **Kazuya** : está bien, está bien ahí voy –dijo.

 **Satellizer** : solo apresúrate un poco –dijo impaciente.

 **Kazuya** : ¿vez? Ya llegue, no tomo mucho –mientras se paraba junto a ella.

 **Satellizer** : si pero me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras más rápido realmente tengo hambre –sonrió.

 **Kazuya** : de acuerdo, pues entonces empecemos –devolviendo la sonrisa.

Satellizer saco de la canasta una gran cobija y la puso sobre el lugar en el que iban a comer, puso un par de platos y cubiertos frente a ambos y sobre ellos coloco dos emparedados de los que había hecho anteriormente.

 **Kazuya** : Sempai, se ven increíbles y apuesto a que saben igual –alago.

 **Satellizer** : -se apeno ante el comentario de Kazuya- ah gracias, los hice especialmente para ti –dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Después de hurgar un poco más en la canasta Satellizer saco una hielera con un recipiente que contenía el jugo de frutas que también había preparado para la ocasión y lo sirvió en un par de vasos.

Ambos empezaron a comer.

 **XXX**

Luego de la comida decidieron relajarse y se acostaron tranquilamente en el césped uno al lado del otro mirando al cielo mientras se tomaban de las manos y conversaban.

 **Kazuya** : bueno Satella-sempai, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando te retires?

 **Satellizer** : no lo sé, nunca lo había pensado. ¿Y tú?

 **Kazuya** : tampoco lo había pensado –dijo en tono divertido.

 **Satellizer** : siempre eres tan alegre, eso me gusta de ti –dijo mientras apretaba más su mano.

 **Kazuya** : -giro la cabeza para mirarla- eso es porque tú me haces feliz –al decir esto Satellizer inmediatamente se ruborizo.

 **Satellizer** : -Satellizer lo miro a los ojos- tú también… me haces muy feliz… Kazuya –el sonrojo aumento.

 **Kazuya** : realmente te amo Satella-sempai –dijo con voz suave mientras el rubor en su rostro aumentaba.

 **Satellizer** : -de inmediato su corazón empezó a saltar dentro de su pecho- yo… también te amo, Kazuya.

Poco a poco cortaron la distancia entre ellos y se dieron un largo beso. No querían separarse pero la necesidad de respirar los obligo a separar sus labios. Por un momento se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que decir.

 **Satellizer** : oye Kazuya…

 **Kazuya** : si Satella-sempai?

 **Satellizer** : ¿crees que valió la pena esperar para estar junto a mí? –puso una cara de nerviosismo de las que solo ponía al estar cerca de Kazuya.

 **Kazuya** : -le dio un rápido beso en los labios- cada segundo. –le sonrió.

 **Satellizer** : eso me alegra. –sonriendo con ternura.

Siguieron un buen rato de esa manera, hablando de cosas y besándose cada vez que podían. Luego cuando decidieron que ya deberían volver a la casa recogieron todo y se fueron juntos del lugar, eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, el día aún era joven así que tenían todavía oportunidad de hacer muchas cosas más (en especial porque estaban solos en una casa).

 **XXX**

Ya dentro de la casa Kazuya y Satellizer estaban sentados juntos en el sofá tomados de las manos mientras apasionadamente se besaban, habían tomado la decisión de estar juntos todo el día como si quisieran aprovechar en ese día los momentos que no pudieron compartir antes por el hecho de solo ser compañeros. Terminado el beso Satellizer apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Kazuya y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción que Kazuya noto y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y se dejó caer en el sofá quedando acostado bocarriba con Satellizer sobre el provocando el nerviosismo y sonrojo de la chica rubia.

 **Satellizer** : Kazuya… que estas…? –pregunto tímidamente mientras yacía acostada sobre Kazuya en el sofá.

 **Kazuya** : nada, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas cómoda nada más. No malentiendas. –Dijo cómodamente- ¿estás bien así?

 **Satellizer** : si, en realidad me gusta estar así –Satella dijo esto con voz débil mientras se abrazaba al pecho de Kazuya.

 **Kazuya** : sabes una cosa Satella-sempai?, antes hubiera sido imposible que siquiera nos tomásemos de las manos.

 **Satellizer** : lo sé, de verdad lamento haber sido tan tímida antes –dijo en un tono mostrando decepcion.

 **Kazuya** : -Kazuya noto el tono en la voz de Satella y se apresuró a disculparse- ah!, lo lamento no quise decirlo así. Solo quise decir que hemos avanzado mucho de cuando estábamos antes.

 **Satellizer** : eso es porque me jure a mí misma que ya no iba a seguir ocultando lo que siento.

 **Kazuya** : ¿eh?, perdón pero no entiendo bien.

 **Satellizer** : pues veras, te escuche hablar con Arthur el otro día sobre las gradas… -hablo tímidamente.

 **Kazuya** : ¿nos escuchaste? –dijo sorprendido.

 **Satellizer** : ¡de verdad lo siento! No fue mi intención espiarte, es solo que empezaste a hablar de cómo te sentías respecto a mí y… no pude evitar querer saber sobre ello. –con tono de vergüenza.

 **Kazuya** : no!, debo ser yo quien se disculpe, lo que dije… no quise herirte ni nada por el estilo. –dijo con voz lamentosa.

 **Satellizer** : no, me alegra que lo hallas dicho, así finalmente pude darme cuenta de los errores que había cometido –abrazo mas fuerte a Kazuya- saber cómo te esforzabas por ganar mi afecto sin que yo me diese cuenta de cuán importante soy para ti… realmente eso me hizo despertar y decidir hacer algo para cambiar las cosas.

Satellizer se acercó a la cara de Kazuya y le dio un rápido beso en los labios para después volver a acostarse sobre el pecho del joven japonés.

 **Kazuya** : ¿de verdad no estas molesta conmigo?

 **Satellizer** : mmm… solo un poco –fingiendo estar molesta.

 **Kazuya** : ¿en serio?, ¿Por qué? –preocupado.

 **Satellizer** : porque arruinaste mis planes –dicho esto Satellizer se separó de Kazuya y se sentó a un lado del sofá con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

 **Kazuya** : ¿planes? ¿Arruinar? –pregunto confundido.

 **Satellizer** : yo planeaba ser quien se declarara primero, de hecho iba a hacerlo hoy durante nuestra cita pero tú te adelantaste y lo hiciste anoche en el balcón. –continuando con su teatrito.

 **Kazuya** : fuu –suspiro- ¿de verdad no te gusta perder con nadie verdad?, ¿ni siquiera conmigo? –se rio.

 **Satellizer** : no, tampoco pienso perder contigo –rio con él.

DING, DONG. Alguien toco el timbre de la puerta.

 **Satellizer** : alguien llego.

 **Kazuya** : si ahora iré a ver.

Kazuya abrió la puerta y se encontró con la tía Shizuka. El inmediatamente le invito a pasar.

 **Shizuka** : buenos días Kazuya –dijo sonriente y alegre.

 **Kazuya** : buenos días también tía.

 **Shizuka** : vine a ver como estabas, también me gustaría ver a Satellizer-chan.

 **Kazuya** : ella está en la sala, puedes ir a verla si quieres.

 **Shizuka** : eso hare y además quiero averiguar algo

 **Kazuya** : ¿qué cosa? –pregunto.

 **Shizuka** : esa es una sorpresa. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Shizuka fue a la sala y allí encontró a Satellizer.

 **Satellizer** : oh Shizuka-san, es un gusto verla –saludo.

 **Shizuka** : lo mismo digo Satellizer-chan –devolviendo el saludo- quería venir a ver como se encontraban ambos.

 **Satellizer** : nos encontramos muy bien, ha sido muy buena idea venir a este lugar –sonrio.

 **Shizuka** : me alegra que te guste estar aquí, esta casa no recibía visitas desde hace mucho.

 **Satellizer** : este lugar es muy hermoso, me sorprende oír eso.

 **Shizuka** : bueno eso no importa, también quería ¿preguntarte como se está comportando Kazuya contigo? –dijo con mirada picara.

 **Satellizer** : heh? Kazuya… el… pues… -Satellizer quería decirle Shizuka que Kazuya y ella ya eran pareja, pero simplemente era demasiado tímida como para confesarlo.

 **Shizuka** : mmm, tu expresión me dice que paso algo entre ustedes dos –dijo intuitiva.

 **Satellizer** : ¿huh? Eso… la verdad es que nosotros…

En ese momento Kazuya apareció detrás de Shizuka y decidió unirse a la conversación.

 **Kazuya** : la verdad es que Satella-sempai y yo empezamos a Salir.

Kazuya dijo estas palabras con una sonrisa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. En ese momento se sentía orgulloso de poder decir ante alguien que Satella le gustaba y que estaban juntos.

Satellizer al oír esto se llenó inmediatamente con una felicidad inmensa pues se alegraba de que Kazuya pudiera decir tan abiertamente a su familia que ambos se querían, en esas palabras llenas de seguridad y orgullo se reflejaban los fuertes sentimientos que tenía hacia a ella, podía estar segura de que Kazuya no se avergonzaría de ella y la acompañaría hasta el fin.

 **Shizuka** : Satellizer-chan esto es cierto? –pregunto Shizuka con estrellas en los ojos.

 **Satellizer** : -dio un suspiro y con una sonrisa tímida se dispuso a responder- si, Kazuya me pidió que me convirtiera en su novia y yo acepte.

En ese momento Satellizer y Kazuya se miraron y se sonrieron en señal de felicidad.

 **Shizuka** : ESO ES MARAVILLOSO, BUEN TRABAJO KAZUYA! –inmediatamente arrebato a abrazar a Kazuya en señal de felicidad pues su amado sobrino había conseguido una hermosa novia.

 **Kazuya** : si… gracias… -quedándose sin aire por la fuerza del abrazo.

Ahora centro su mirada en Satellizer.

 **Shizuka** : realmente estoy muy feliz de que Kazuya se haya conseguido una chica tan maravillosa como tu Satellizer-chan. Bienvenida a la Familia.

 **Satellizer** : ¿heh? Gracias… -Satellizer solo se quedó allí con el rostro mirando al suelo avergonzada y roja.

 **Kazuya** : vamos tía la estas poniendo un poco incomoda.

 **Shizuka** : lo siento, pero es que no puedo contener mi emoción. El amor joven es tan maravilloso. –ahora puso una mirada picara- y díganme… ¿ya hicieron algo pervertido?

En ese instante tanto Kazuya como Satellizer llegaron al límite de la vergüenza y el sonrojo, Kazuya no pudo hacer más que quedarse allí boquiabierto mientras que Satellizer se quedó helada y tan roja que podía jurar que estaba emitiendo vapor de los poros, se quedaron así algunos segundos hasta que fueron capaces de reaccionar.

 **Kazuya** : -empezo a agitar frenéticamente los brazos frente a Shizuka mientras intentaba negar las cosas- ¡PERO QUE DICES?, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO HEMOS LLEGADO A ESO APENAS Y EMPEZAMOS A SALIR.

 **Satellizer** : ¡ES CIERTO! ¡NOSOTROS NO HACEMOS NADA DE ESO! –roja.

Shizuka solo se quedó riendo por la reacción de ambos adolecentes, había descubierto que le gustaba avergonzar a ambos.

 **Shizuka** : es broma, es broma… -no dejaba de reír.

 **Kazuya** : no bromees con nosotros así, es muy vergonzoso.

Shizuka: lo siento, es que es muy lindo ver a ambos de esa manera.

Kazuya solo suspiro en resignación.

 **Shizuka** : en fin, además de verlos quería venir a darles algo… -hurgo en su bolso- aquí esta! –Shizuka saco de su bolso dos boletos.

 **Kazuya** : ¿esos son boletos?, ¿para qué son? –curioso.

 **Shizuka** : son para el cine que acaba de ser inaugurado en la ciudad, pensé que sería un lindo detalle para ustedes. Me refiero a que podrían pasar un poco de tiempo a solas si van a verla, y además sería buena idea ya que ahora están saliendo.

 **Kazuya** : ¿en serio? Muchas gracias –miro a Satellizer- que dices te gustaría ir.

 **Satellizer** : si, me gustaría –sonrió levemente.

 **Kazuya** : está bien, y ¿para cuándo son estas entradas?

 **Shizuka** : son para mañana a las seis, procuren no llegar tarde.

 **Satellizer** : de acuerdo muchas gracias Shizuka-san.

 **Shizuka** : no es problema querida, me gusta la idea de que ambos pasen algo de tiempo juntos. –le guiño el ojo.

 **Kazuya** : está bien. Ya está todo arreglado entonces.

 **Shizuka** : muy bien, eso era todo ya me voy.

 **Satellizer** : ¿se va tan pronto? –pregunto Satellizer.

 **Shizuka** : si ya tengo que irme, tengo algunas cosas de que ocuparme solo vine a traerles las entradas. Hasta luego.

Kazuya: está bien, de nuevo gracias tía esto significa mucho para nosotros.

Shizuka solo se limitó a sonreír mientras caminaba fuera de la sala hacia la puerta principal y dejo la casa, dejando nuevamente a los adolescentes enamorados solos.

 **Satellizer** : tu tía fue muy amable al darnos este detalle.

 **Kazuya** : si, mi tía es maravillosa –sonrió.

 **Satellizer** : y para qué película son estas entradas? –pregunto curiosa.

 **Kazuya** : déjame ver… -le dio una mirada a las entradas- no dice ninguna película en específico, supongo que podemos canjearlas por la película que queramos ir a ver.

 **Satellizer** : supongo que nos decidiremos cuando vallamos mañana.

Kazuya de un momento a otro se acercó a Satellizer y puso su frente contra la de ella. Satellizer fue tomada por sorpresa por Kazuya pero eso no significa que no le estuviera gustando, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su mente empezó a nublarse por el hecho de que Kazuya estuviera tan cerca de ella. De repente para sorprender y calentar aún más a Satella Kazuya puso sus manos en las caderas de ella haciéndola sentir un escalofrió que recorrió por completo la espalda de la rubia provocando que poco a poco Satellizer empezara a excitarse, empezó a sudar y perder el control sobre sus acciones, hasta el punto que inconscientemente apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Kazuya. Estar así de cerca de Kazuya siempre le provocaba una sensación de debilidad pero también sentía una gran seguridad, ella instintivamente sabía que Kazuya siempre la protegería y estaría allí para ella, era como si una parte de su ser le dijera que debía entregarle todo su ser.

Kazuya soltó las caderas de Satellizer y puso sus manos en sus mejillas poniéndolos cara a cara a pocos centímetros de distancia.

 **Kazuya** : y bien, ¿qué clase de películas te gustan? –pregunto Kazuya con voz suave.

 **Satellizer** : ¿heh? –no entendió lo que le dijo, la situación le hacía casi imposible pensar con claridad.

 **Kazuya** : te pregunte ¿qué clase de películas te gustan?

 **Satellizer** : oh eso… -en medio de todo lo que estaba pasando también se le dificultaba hablar con claridad- me gustan las películas con algo de romance, pero no demasiado tampoco es que me gusten mucho las cursilerías.

 **Kazuya** : ¿de verdad? Tal vez veamos una así mañana.

 **Satellizer** : si… -aún no se quedaba tranquila, Kazuya seguía tan cerca de ella que apenas y podía mantener una conversación con él.

 **Kazuya** : -sonrió- ¿de verdad te pongo tan nerviosa? –dijo acercando su rostro aún más al de ella.

 **Satellizer** : no puedo evitarlo, estas muy cerca de mí y…

En ese momento fue interrumpida por el beso de Kazuya, al principio fue inesperado pero luego se dejó llevar por el momento y cerró los ojos y disfruto de ese amoroso beso que estaba compartiendo con el amor de su vida. Era increíble pensar que apenas llevaban un día como novios pero ya habían progresado tanto, eso se debía a que siempre estaban juntos pero solo como compañeros. Pero en el tiempo en que no se habían planteado ser pareja habían llegado a conocerse tan bien que prácticamente lo sabían todo acerca del otro.

Terminado el beso ambos se miraron y sonrieron con cariño.

 **Kazuya** : entonces… el día aun es joven, ¿qué quieres hacer?

 **Satellizer** : qué tal si salimos a caminar por el lugar otra vez?

 **Kazuya** : ¿en serio? Pero ya te lo mostré todo –con voz tierna.

 **Satellizer** : solo quiero estar contigo, quiero crear más bellos recuerdos a tu lado –con voz amorosa.

 **Kazuya** : yo también. –Tomo una pausa para besarla una vez más- te amo.

 **Satellizer** : te amo.

Luego de este bello momento ambos se fueron juntos tomados de la mano y con el sentimiento de amor más grande que habían sentido.

 **XXX**

 **Ok muchachos aquí termina el capítulo tres, les recuerdo que hubo un problema con los demás capítulos que planeaba subir así que por eso he tardado tanto en actualizar. Y por eso este capítulo es más corto que los otros. En fin gracias a todos los que han seguido mi historia hasta este punto. Por favor envíenme sus opiniones. Cada palabra suya me hace mejorar cada vez más como escritor. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	4. UNA NOCHE PARA AMBOS

**Hola mis queridos amigos, luego de mucho tiempo vuelvo con el capítulo 4, mis disculpas a los que esperaron tanto pero en mi defensa la universidad consume mucho de mi tiempo con trabajos y reuniones de grupo, pero eso no importa ahora los dejo con este que es el cuarto capítulo de mi primera historia y por favor atentos al final del capítulo daré un anuncio importante.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Freezing no me pertenece este fic solo tiene el objetivo de entretener.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **UNA NOCHE PARA AMBOS.**

El día anterior Shizuka había llegado a la casa aoi a hacerle entrega a su sobrino y a su joven novia un regalo que esperaba los acercara más el uno al otro, ya en la tarde del siguiente día Kazuya y Satellizer se estaban preparando para salir a su cita en el cine de esa noche. Kazuya se vistió y bajo a la sala a esperar a Satellizer, Kazuya llevaba una camisa de botones color blanco con las mangas recogidas un pantalón gris y unas zapatillas hip-top blancas. El tiempo paso y Satellizer no bajaba aun, por más caballeroso que quisiera tratar de ser Kazuya se estaba dando cuenta de que su chica se estaba tardando demasiado y empezaba a desesperarse un poco dado que temía que no pudieran llegar a tiempo.

 **Kazuya** : (¿todas las mujeres demoran tanto solo para arreglarse?) –Pensó con resignación- ¡Sempai tenemos que darnos prisa para llegar a tiempo! –grito desde la sala para que Satella pudiera oírlo.

 **Satellizer:** allí voy! –grito.

En un momento Satellizer estaba bajando las escaleras frente a Kazuya y este quedo boquiabierto por lo que vio, Satellizer llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles en rojo con tacones del mismo color, eso y su hermoso cabello rubio suelto la hacía ver realmente como toda una princesa. En ese instante Kazuya dio gracias por la suerte que había tenido; una chica amable y algo tímida, de hermoso rostro, piel suave y de grandes pechos era su novia ¿Cuántos hombres no matarían por tener a una mujer tan bella? La verdad es que Aoi Kazuya se había sacado el premio mayor, la mujer que había conocido solo unos meses atrás se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida nuca había amado a alguien tanto como amaba a Satellizer, ni el gran cariño que sentía por su hermana podía compararse con los fuertes sentimientos que tenía por ella.

Satellizer vio la mirada atónita e impresionada de Kazuya y de inmediato se había apenado, no cabía duda que debajo de esa actitud desinteresada y fría que mostraba día tras día en Genetics había una chica tímida con deseos de amar y ser amada.

 **Satellizer:** emh... por favor no me mires tanto –decía apenada mientras desviaba la mirada.

 **Kazuya:** lo siento, no puedo quitarte la mirada porque de verdad te vez preciosa.

 **Satellizer** : g-gracias, entonces… ¿nos vamos?

 **Kazuya:** seguro vámonos Sempai –Kazuya trato de tomarla de la mano para ir juntos al cine, pero al último momento Satellizer alejo su mano de la suya, esto dejo a Kazuya confundido- ¿qué sucede Sempai?

 **Satellizer:** ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? –dijo con su voz algo seria.

 **Kazuya:** Heh, perdón no comprendo –respondió confundido- ya es suficiente ¿qué cosa?

Satellizer: llamarme Sempai. Ahora somos más que amigos o compañeros, y de verdad siempre me ha disgustado que tengas que usar honoríficos conmigo.

Así de una sola vez Satellizer le dijo a Kazuya como se sentía respecto a la forma en la que se dirigía a ella. Ella tenía razón, ¿qué clase de pareja joven tenía que tener tal formalidad entre ellos?, eso le molestaba y la hacía pensar que no eran tan cercanos como querían ser y además aunque no lo admitía la hacía sentir celosa, pues Kazuya no tenía problemas en dirigirse a Rana linchen sin el uso de honoríficos. Si él podía referirse a su rival de esa manera, ¿Qué clase de novia era ella? no podía soportar eso por más respetuoso que Kazuya quisiera tratar de ser.

 **Kazuya:** sobre eso. Lo lamento, es que yo…

De repente Kazuya fue interrumpido cuando Satellizer puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa cálida y confortante.

 **Satellizer:** sé que quieres tratas de ser caballeroso conmigo Kazuya, pero mira en donde estamos. Estamos de viaje solo tú y yo no estamos en la academia, este es un tiempo que nos pertenece solo a nosotros y quiero que estemos lo más cerca posible el uno del otro, y mientras tengamos tales formalidades no sé si nuestra relación está avanzando tan bien como debería. –Satellizer dijo esto de la forma más dulce posible sonriéndole hermosamente a Kazuya.

 **Kazuya** : yo… en verdad lo siento, no quería que te sintieras de esa manera. Solo quería que vieras que te respeto y te tomo enserio –bajo la mirada apenado.

Satellizer lo tomo de la barbilla y levanto su vista para hacer que la mirara.

 **Satellizer:** eso lo aprecio mucho en verdad, pero conmigo puedes ser tan confiado como quieras –hizo una pausa para besarlo rápidamente en los labios- hagamos un trato ¿de acuerdo?

 **Kazuya:** ¿trato?

Satellizer: si, que tal si de ahora en adelante cuando estemos solos tú y yo me llamas Satella, así no tendrás que preocuparte de nada. ¿Te parece bien?

 **Kazuya:** de acuerdo Sem… Satella.

 **Satellizer:** así me gusta –le dio otro corto beso- entonces, ¿nos vamos?

 **Kazuya:** si –esta vez si la tomo de la mano y ambos salieron hasta su destino.

 **XXX**

Ambos tomaron un taxi y pidieron que los llevara a la dirección a la que se dirigían. Por todo el camino Satella y Kazuya iban pegados en el asiento trasero del vehículo y tomados de la mano, Kazuya tuvo que resistir el impulso de besar a Satellizer ya que aunque estaban relativamente solos un taxi no era un ambiente privado, y Satellizer por más que quería a Kazuya definitivamente estaba en contra de dar esas "muestras" públicas de afecto.

Un rato después ya habían llegado al cine, Kazuya le pidió al taxista que se detuviera en frente del lugar, pago el viaje y ambos se bajaron.

 **Kazuya:** bien, ya llegamos.

 **Satellizer:** no he venido a un cine desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **Kazuya:** ¿de verdad?

 **Satellizer:** si, mi madre me llevo una vez hace tiempo –con una mirada un poco triste.

 **Kazuya:** lo lamento no quise hacerte recordar algo triste. –se disculpó.

Satellizer: está bien –Satellizer se agarró del brazo de Kazuya y puso una mirada más feliz- ahora estoy contigo y no me gustaría estar con nadie más en este momento.

Kazuya se limitó a sonreír y ambos se dispusieron a entrar al lugar.

 **XXX**

Ya adentro Kazuya y Satella caminaban juntos por el interior de Cine y mientras caminaban no faltaban personas que miraban a Satellizer admirando la belleza de la joven rubia, los hombres la veían con una mirada de lujuria y admiración como si fueran un culto adorando a su diosa, a la vez que se preguntaban ¿Qué hacia una belleza como esa con un tipo tan corriente como él? Ambos podían notar como eran el centro de atención en ese momento, Satellizer paso como si nada ignorando a los curiosos ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la mirara como si fuera un espectáculo, así eran todos sus días en la academia no era inusual para ella recibir tanta atención no deseada. En cambio para Kazuya esto era más que incomodo sentir tantas miradas sobre él no era nada halagador y de verdad sentía ganas de Salir corriendo del lugar.

 **Kazuya:** parece que todos nos están mirando… -murmuro mientras Satella seguía agarrada de su brazo.

 **Satellizer:** así parece –dijo de manera totalmente natural.

 **Kazuya:** no te vez ni un poco afectada por esto.

 **Satellizer:** al final te acostumbras.

 **Kazuya:** debes tener muy mala suerte por ser tan hermosa –rio.

 **Satellizer:** -se apeno ante el comentario de Kazuya- b-bien, deberíamos decidir qué es lo que vamos a ver.

 **Kazuya** : sí, es cierto. Yo iré a ver que películas están disponibles, que tal si me ¿esperas aquí un momento?

 **Satellizer:** está bien, solo date prisa.

 **Kazuya:** ok, enseguida vuelvo.

Kazuya fue a averiguar porque películas podía canjear las entradas, mientras dejo a Satellizer en la recepción esperando por él. Pero en vez de quedarse sin hacer nada Satella tuvo la idea de ir a comprar algunas golosinas para que pudieran comer algo mientras veían la película, se acercó al mostrador de bebidas y compro dos sodas enormes que apenas y podía llevarlas con sus brazos, y también pidió dos botes de palomitas de maíz. Estaba tan cargada que se le hacía difícil cargar con todo lo que había comprado y cuando Kazuya volvió al verla con todo decidió ayudarla y tomo una de las sodas y uno de los botes de palomitas.

 **Satellizer:** compre esto para que pudiéramos comer algo durante la función.

 **Kazuya:** gracias por hacerlo, pero hubieses esperado a que yo volviera para que no tuvieras que cargar con todo –rio un poco.

 **Satellizer:** quizá, pero siempre tardas demasiado –rio con él.

 **Kazuya:** ya fui a ver la cartelera, las películas que podemos ver son: Amanecer parte 2, Los Indestructibles 2, y Rápido y Furioso5control.

 **Satellizer** : mmm… ¿cuál te gustaría ver? –pregunto.

 **Kazuya:** tú eres la dama, tú decides Satella –dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Satellizer:** no lo sé Kazuya, me gustaría ver Amanecer pero esa es más una película del gusto de las mujeres y no quiero que te sientas incomodo viéndola. –dijo tímidamente.

 **Kazuya:** no hay problema, debo ser un caballero y si eso es lo que quieres ver resistiré. –dijo felizmente.

 **Satellizer:** ¿en verdad?, ¿no quieres ver otra película?

 **Kazuya:** por esta noche hagamos lo que tú quieras. ¿De acuerdo? –acercó su rostro al de Satellizer.

 **Satellizer:** está bien, gracias –poniéndose roja.

 **XXX**

Ya decidido que película iban a ver los dos se fueron a la sala en la que la presentarían. Seleccionaron dos asientos uno junto al otro a la mitad de las filas y después de pasar por los anuncios y la advertencia de "apagar los teléfonos antes de la función" ambos disfrutaron de la película, mientras comían y tenían una plática ocasional en voz baja con cuidado de no molestar a las otras personas que se encontraban en la sala. Para Kazuya la película no fue tan terrible como pensaba que iba a ser, es cierto la película era cursi y un cliché pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose y tomándole un poco de gusto mientras que por otra parte Satellizer disfrutaba cada momento que la veía, es cierto que por fuera ella podía parecer dura pero la gran realidad es que era una chica muy dulce y romántica de corazón. Se preguntaba si a Kazuya estaba contento con su elección pero este se veía tan cómodo platicando con ella sobre la película y haciéndole una que otra pregunta así que asumió que estaba interesado.

 **XXX**

Ya terminada la película ambos decidieron irse, Kazuya se levantó de su asiento a la vez que se estiraba pues había estado casi dos horas sentado y se sentía algo entumecido. Acto seguido le tendió la mano a Satellizer y la ayudo a levantarse de su asiento.

 **Kazuya:** muy bien creo que es hora de irnos.

 **Satellizer** : si, ¿te gusto? –pregunto mientras se estiraba.

 **Kazuya:** mmm bueno, no fue tan mala como esperaba.

 **Satellizer:** lamento si te hice verla.

 **Kazuya:** no hay problema, sabia en lo que me metía cuando acepte verla contigo. Además, fue divertido pasar tiempo contigo.

 **Satellizer:** a mí también me gusta mucho estar contigo –lo tomo de la mano y ambos salieron del lugar.

 **XXX**

Llegaron afuera donde Kazuya intentaba pedir un taxi cuando Satellizer lo tomo de la mano para impedir que lo hiciera.

 **Kazuya:** ¿qué pasa?

 **Satellizer:** bueno, aún tenemos bastante tiempo. ¿Qué tal si en vez de ir a casa vamos a otro lado? –dijo tiernamente mientras sostenía su mano y con un poco de rubor.

El joven japonés de inmediato quedo cautivado con su mirada, Satellizer ni siquiera tenía que pedírselo cuando ella ponía esa cara era imposible para Kazuya decirle que no.

 **Kazuya:** mmm… bueno, por mi parte no hay problema ¿a dónde quieres ir?

 **Satellizer:** me gustaría ir por algo de comer.

 **Kazuya:** así que ¿aun tienes hambre? –mientras ponía una sonrisa divertida.

 **Satellizer:** bueno, las golosinas de un cine no cuentan como una comida completa –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **Kazuya:** si buen punto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?

 **Satellizer:** tú ya lo sabes bien, lo comemos casi a diario.

Kazuya de inmediato supo que era lo que quería, ella era tan fácil de leer, era como un libro abierto.

 **Kazuya:** ¿Burger Queen? –dijo riendo.

 **Satellizer:** Hai! –sonriendo.

 **Kazuya:** creo que hay una sucursal de Burger Queen cerca de aquí, ¿caminamos? –apretó más fuerte su mano.

Satellizer solo apretó su mano y sonrió como respuesta.

 **XXX**

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a donde se proponían. Se sentaron en una mesa el uno frente al otro, Satellizer ordeno varias hamburguesas y Kazuya solo una, era increíble ver el gran apetito de la chica rubia, mientras comían conversaban y se reían de cualquier cosa que pudieran nombrar siempre fue fácil comunicarse entre ellos podían llevar cualquier conversación sin inconvenientes. Kazuya siempre era amable y respetuoso con ella, para ella Kazuya era su primer y mejor amigo y ahora el amor de su vida, ella siempre podía contar con Kazuya para escucharla cuando necesitaba algo o tenía un problema sabía que nunca escucharía un comentario cruel o alguna burla de parte de él. Hablaron sobre la academia y ellos mismos. Se preguntaban ¿cómo iban a llevar su vida de pareja mientras estaban allí?

En Genetics no era extraño ver parejas de pandoras y limitadores caminando tomados de las manos y haciendo otras cosas que las parejas hacen, normalmente no habría ningún problema si no fuera por la reputación de Satellizer, aunque ya se había decidido a dejar de ser la reina intocable los estudiantes aun la veían y temían como tal, a pesar de que ella había empezado a hacer amistad con otras pandoras el cambio tardaría en ocurrir pero estaba segura que si no conseguía quitarse el título de "La reina intocable" al menos quería cambiar la reputación detrás de ese nombre.

Ella no quería hacer las cosas pesadas para Kazuya, ya se habían complicado para el cuándo ella lo acepto como su limiter pero sin realizar el bautismo, había rumores de que ella lo estaba utilizando solo para aprovecharse de sus habilidades cuando ella tenía un genuino interés en él y ahora si se hacía público que ellos estaban saliendo sabía que sería molesto para el recibir tanta atención no deseada pues el seria el chico tonto que acepto estar cerca de la peligrosa reina intocable. Pensaba en mantener el secreto pero sabía que sería imposible que aguantara pues sin saber que ellos dos estaban juntos se estremecía de lo que pudiera intentar Rana Linchen para seducirlo, ella de verdad confiaba en que Kazuya la amaba sobre todo lo demás pero aun así no le agradaba el hecho de tenerlo cerca de la chica tibetana.

Por otra parte Kazuya no había ningún problema el quería que todos supieran que estaban juntos, el quería que ella supiera que se sentía orgulloso de decir que era su novia.

 **Kazuya:** no me importa lo que piense la gente, nunca me dará vergüenza el decirle a alguien que me gustas. –luego de decir estas tiernas palabras Kazuya tomo la mano que tenía sobre la mesa.

 **Satellizer:** g-gracias Kazuya –estaba bastante ruborizada, ¿por qué él era siempre así?, tan malditamente sincero no dudaba en hablar de sus sentimientos sobre ella cosa que a Satellizer la hacía sentir feliz pero bastante avergonzada.

Kazuya de repente decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, se preocuparían por problemas de relaciones más tarde ahora era momento de divertirse y si era posible conocerse mejor de lo que ya lo hacían.

 **Kazuya:** te tengo una pregunta. –dijo.

 **Satellizer:** adelante –en respuesta.

 **Kazuya:** bueno me preguntaba… -se tomó un momento para al fin decirlo- me preguntaba ¿cómo es que comes tantas hamburguesas y puedes mantener tan bien tu figura? –soltó su pregunta y ahora se preocupaba de parecer grosero, era a una chica a la que le estaba preguntando ¿porque comía tanto? ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo glotona o tragona? Se abofeteo mentalmente y espero preocupado la respuesta de ella.

 **Satellizer:** procuro entrenar varias horas al día así puedo quemar las calorías que consumo. –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, cosa que dejo confundido pero a la vez aliviado.

 **Kazuya:** uff que alivio… -suspiro.

 **Satellizer:** ¿qué cosa? –pregunto.

 **Kazuya:** nada, solo pensé que te ibas a enojar por esa pregunta.

 **Satellizer:** por supuesto que no. De hecho… yo también tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

 **Kazuya:** ¿sí?

 **Satellizer:** esto me lo he preguntado algunas veces y la verdad… me hace sentir un poco… insegura. –se puso algo nerviosa al decir esto.

 **Kazuya:** ¿en serio?, pues vamos pregúntamelo.

 **Satellizer** : -tomo un poco de aire y reunió un poco de valor- ¿recuerdas la fiesta que hubo después de aquel ataque nova en la academia?

 **Kazuya:** si, recuerdo que te pregunte si querías ir conmigo.

 **Satellizer:** ¿recuerdas como termino?

 **Kazuya:** eh, si creo que tuve que llevarte hasta tu cuarto porque estabas… bueno, un poco borracha…

 **Satellizer:** s-si sobre eso, me preguntaba…

 **Kazuya:** ¿si…?

 **Satellizer:** esa noche en mi habitación, en el estado en el que estaba… -se puso a jugar con sus dedos del puro nerviosismo y estaba muy roja- pudiste haber hecho lo que quisieras conmigo. Pero… no hiciste nada ¿porque?

 **Kazuya:** ¡oh! –la pregunta de Satella lo había dejado muy sorprendido y recordó con todo detalle esa noche. Recordó como la acostó en la cama, como ella le pidió que le quitara las medias, como después le pidió que abriera el cierre de su vestido y al verla por un momento en ese estado, prácticamente desnuda pensó por un momento en dejarse llevar por su instinto masculino y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar pero por suerte (o desgracia para el) ella se había quedado dormida lo que hiso que él se tranquilizara y después la arropo con su cobija y dejo la habitación. También recordó que esa noche en cuanto llego a su propio cuarto golpeo su cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez con frustración mientras toda clase de pensamientos lascivos invadían su mente, pensó que era algo de lo que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida aunque también estaba aliviado, si hubiera hecho eso con ella en ese estado ¿Qué pensaría Satellizer de el entonces? ¿Que era un aprovechado inmoral pervertido? Este debate en su cabeza siguió por altas horas de la noche hasta que por fin pudo dormir.

 **Satellizer:** ¿Kazuya? –Satellizer insistió parecía que no era la primera vez que trataba de llamar su atención.

 **Kazuya** : ¿eh? Lo siento, creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos –dijo nerviosamente con algo de rubor. Luego miro su cara ella tenía una mezcla de inquietud nerviosismo y curiosidad en su expresión, era obvio que esperaba una respuesta suya- bueno, sobre eso… yo por un momento pensé en hacer algo. Pensé que me estabas seduciendo y por un momento pensé en… ya sabes. Pero te quedaste dormida así que decidí dejar las cosas así. –ya estaba hecho lo había dicho. Y ahora estaba inquieto preguntándose en lo que estaba pensando Satellizer en ese momento, rogaba que ella no pensara que era un pervertido.

 **Satellizer:** -la vergüenza hiso que no pudiera mirarlo a los ojos así que bajo la mirada y se quedó allí con una expresión de timidez- oh, ya veo…

 **Kazuya:** por favor perdóname Sempai –interrumpió Kazuya- es que a veces para nosotros los hombres es difícil controlarnos en situaciones como esa –se disculpó.

 **Satellizer:** no, está bien… -levanto un momento la mirada para ver como el la miraba sorprendido en estado de shock- n-no creo que me hubiera molestado si hubieras sido tú. –ahora en su rostro se dibujó una tierna sonrisa nerviosa mientras mantenía la mirada baja, realmente se veía muy linda en ese momento a los ojos de Kazuya- más bien… creo que hubiera sido lo contrario. Por un tiempo pensé que no había pasado nada porque pensaba que no te atraía de esa manera y eso hiso que me sintiera un poco insegura de mi misma. Pensé que yo no era tu tipo.

 **Kazuya** : -sonrió mientras tomaba su mano con las suyas- me estas tomando el pelo verdad?, tu eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

 **Satellizer:** Kazuya… -se sentía muy caliente en ese momento. Las palabras de Kazuya habían logrado sacarla de su realidad, en ese momento ella quería lanzarse sobre él y besarlo como nunca lo había hecho pero aun conservaba la cabeza necesaria para saber que estaban en un lugar público a la vista de todo el mundo. –gracias Kazuya.

Kazuya solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

 **Satellizer:** ya termine de comer. Creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

 **Kazuya:** muy bien. –Kazuya afirmo mientras pedía la cuenta de la comida.

Luego los dos enamorados Salieron del lugar agarrados de la mano como una verdadera pareja feliz.

 **XXX**

Más tarde en la casa Aoi, Kazuya y Satellizer acababan de llegar cuando se quitaron sus zapatos y luego de un corto beso ambos estaban despidiéndose en la entrada del cuarto que ocupaba Satella.

 **Satellizer** : hoy fue grandioso. La pase muy bien al estar contigo Kazuya. –dijo en voz baja lo suficientemente alto para que el pudiera escuchar.

 **Kazuya:** yo también me lo pase increíble. Fue muy divertido pasar tiempo contigo Sempai, digo Satella –corrigió rápidamente.

Satellizer soltó una leve risita mientras miraba a Kazuya a los ojos con una mirada de amor y afecto.

Satellizer: de verdad muchas gracias.

 **Kazuya:** ¿por qué?

 **Satellizer:** por decir todo eso de que yo era hermosa y que me amabas. –dijo sonrojada.

 **Kazuya:** -en un movimiento inesperado para ella Kazuya coloco sus manos en sus hombros y se acercó para que sus frentes se tocaran- por favor, solo dije lo que ya estaba claro. Te amo Satella.

Satellizer se quedó inmóvil mientras el cerraba la distancia entre ellos y la besaba con mucha pasión mientras que ella solo se dejó llevar por el momento y coloco sus manos en su nuca mientras jugaba con el cabello del joven japonés. Así siguieron por un tiempo hasta que los dos necesitaron respirar, se separaron un poco pero aun con sus frentes estaban unidas ambos respiraban pesadamente como su aliento golpeaba en la cara del otro. Ellos se miraron nuevamente, en sus miradas se veía el deseo que sentían y luego de un momento volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior.

Los brazos de Kazuya se deslizaron por su espalda y empezó a acariciarla suavemente, Satellizer no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemido que aunque fue amortiguado por el beso Kazuya pudo notarlo haciendo que este se calentara aún más. Pronto toda pizca de control se había ido de el cómo fue haciendo retroceder a Satellizer hasta dentro de la habitación hasta el borde de la cama donde finalmente perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron sobre el colchón haciéndolo caer sobre ella mientras aun la besaba noto como ella fortaleció su agarre contra su cuello.

Satellizer nunca se había sentido de esta manera, ¿realmente estaba excitándose? Ella hasta ese momento no conocía la sensación. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba y se volvía más sensible, cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba que quería a Kazuya con ella y sus deseos fueron compensados como Kazuya introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca, por un tiempo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto pero luego de un momento la respuesta vino a ella de manera instintiva cuando copio su acción y empezó una batalla por el dominio de la boca del otro.

Kazuya siguió con su trabajo deslizando una de las manos que originalmente estaba en su espalda por su cintura hasta recorrer la longitud de su bien formada pierna derecha, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel y como ella se estremecía cada segundo que él ponía sus manos en su cuerpo. Finalmente tras recorrer todo su miembro derecho el metio su mano dentro del vestido blanco nuevamente de su pierna hasta su muslo lo que provoco que Satellizer soltara otro gemido al sentir su mano tan cerca su intimidad, y no se detuvo ahí, con su otra mano apretó su pecho izquierdo sobre el vestido.

Satellizer podía sentir que estaba siendo totalmente conquistada por el toque de Kazuya, cosa que no le molestaba sino que al contrario al estar tan cerca compartiendo tal momento intimo se sentía feliz de que finalmente estaba con el hombre que amaba, con la persona que quería, el único ser que tenía el derecho de tocar su cuerpo de esa manera. Ella sabía lo que venía, lo que estaban a punto de hacer, sentía una mezcla de felicidad con miedo, ella sabía que Kazuya era la única persona con la que quería hacer esto pero para cualquier mujer la idea de su primera vez es aterradora. _**"¿Dolerá?, ¿se sentirá bien?, ¿a él le gustara?"**_ , esas preguntas rondaban su mente. Finalmente su timidez pudo más que su deseo cuando ella retiro las manos de su cuello y las uso para cubrirse el busto mientras retiraba sus labios de los de él y ladeaba su cara con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se notaba que estaba asustada por este momento.

Ante esto Kazuya inmediatamente se retiró apenado y un poco decepcionado, sabía que ella quería esperar un poco antes de llegar a eso, pero fue atrapado en el momento y dejo que su más primitivo instinto tomara control de él. Finalmente se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda a la chica rubia, la cual seguía acostada en la cama.

 **Kazuya:** por favor perdóname Sempai, no sé qué paso conmigo en ese momento, por favor perdóname. –se sentía muy culpable de hacer sentir a Satellizer incomoda, temía haber arruinado las cosas que iban tan bien entre ellos. Simplemente se quedó sentado allí con la mirada al piso, su expresión se veía decaída.

Al no escuchar respuesta de su parte Kazuya pensó que lo mejor era dejarla sola e irse pero antes de siquiera poder levantarse sintió como un par de tiernas y amorosas manos se colocaban en sus mejillas haciendo girar su cabeza hacia un lado solo para encontrarse con los labios de la mujer que amaba.

Ese tranquilo beso lo tranquilizo, pues podía saber que ella no estaba enojada con él.

 **Satellizer:** Kazuya –dijo mientras retiraba sus labios de los suyos- yo realmente quiero hacer esto contigo y me alegra saber que te sientes atraído por mí de esta manera, pero quiero esperar un poco para vencer mis dudas y así poder sentirme totalmente a gusto al estar contigo. Quiero que el momento en que hagamos esto sea cuando tengamos nuestro bautismo, así que por favor espera por mí. –la sonrisa en su rostro era sincera y llena de afecto, quería hacerle saber que lo amaba más de lo que él creía y que si no era ahora el momento de tener intimidad no era por causa suya.

 **Kazuya:** -una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, en un segundo el malestar que sentía se había ido y la felicidad invadió de nuevo su ser. La abrazo con fuerza y ella le devolvió el abrazo- realmente te amo Satellizer.

 **Satellizer:** y yo a ti –dijo aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo.

Parecía que el momento incomodo que acababan de vivir nunca hubiera ocurrido, era como si el amor que se tenían los hiciera superar cualquier situación difícil.

 **Kazuya:** bueno en fin, creo que es mejor que me valla a mi cuarto, ya se está haciendo muy tarde. Buenas noches. –dijo mientras la liberaba de su abrazo, se levantó de la cama y pretendió salir de la habitación pero antes de que pudiera alejarse Satella lo agarró del brazo impidiéndole la salida- ¿Sempai?, ¿qué sucede?

 **Satellizer:** Kazuya, por favor quédate conmigo esta noche –dijo en un tono nervioso mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrar una mirada confundida de Kazuya. Ante esto inmediatamente se explicó para evitar malos entendidos.- no, como dije aun no estoy dispuesta a hacer eso todavía, pero la verdad es que quiero estar contigo. Solo quiero que compartamos la cama esta noche y dormir juntos.

 **Kazuya:** ¿estas segura? No tienes que hacerlo solo por hacerme sentir bien.

 **Satellizer:** no, yo realmente quiero. Así que, ¿qué dices te quedaras?

 **Kazuya:** por supuesto –puso una mirada de cariño.

Luego de estar de acuerdo Kazuya yacía acostado sobre la cama con Satellizer intentando acomodarse a su lado. Ella decidió acostarse sobre su pecho como cuando estaban en el sofá y con sus brazos lo abrazo. Ella estaba muy cómoda como sentía los latidos del corazón de Kazuya arrullándola.

 **Kazuya:** buenas noches Satella.

En respuesta Satella subió su cuerpo por el suyo y con sus manos tomo su cara y la unió con la suya dándole un tierno beso de buenas noches. Al terminar el beso lo miro fijamente a los ojos y con todo el amor que podían llevar esas palabras le dijo: "buenas noches Kazuya". Finalmente apoyo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y se dejó dominar por el sueño. No le importaba lo que pasaría mañana solo le importaba el momento que estaba compartiendo con la persona que amaba.

 **¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!**

 **Sé que algunos me van a querer matar por detener de ese momento el buen momento que estaban viviendo pero la verdad quiero alargar un poco más la historia antes de empezar con un lemon completo y seamos realistas, los chicos no llevan ni cuatro días de novios ¿y ya quieren "acción"? no se preocupen eso ya llegara en algún momento**

 **Mis queridos amigos gracias por su paciencia como pago antes del aviso quiero agradecer a:**

 **GodMasterSky**

 **Tenzalucard123**

 **Shine Kazuya**

 **TheZoreda**

 **A ustedes que han seguido mi historia muchas gracias amigos ustedes son la razón por la que en mi poco tiempo libre sigo con esta historia. En serio de corazón GRACIAS.**

 **Ahora sí, el anuncio es que se me va a seguir dificultando subir capítulos apenas estoy empezando la universidad y mi agenda ya está llena de trabajos y cientos de actividades así que les pido paciencia para el siguiente capítulo, pero les aseguro que encontrare la manera de escribirlo y subirlo cuanto antes. En fin eso es todo.**

 **¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!**


	5. DEJAR EN CLARO

**¡Hola mis queridos amigos! Hoy les traigo después de muchos problemas el capítulo número 5 de mi historia, a los que la siguen sé que les hice esperar bastante pero como les dije en las notas del anterior capitulo me iba a tardar un poco más pues tenía que ponerme al día con cosas del mundo real (y además de eso me operaron XD) bueno yo espero ser más veloz en presentarles el capítulo seis pero por ahora disfruten el capítulo cinco.**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **DEJAR EN CLARO.**

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Satellizer finalmente abrió los ojos y le dijo hola al nuevo día, se quedó aturdida por un momento al darse cuenta que Kazuya dormía cómodamente bajo ella. Antes de tomar alguna acción precipitada recordó lo que había pasado entre ellos Aller y se tranquilizó, vio su rostro por un momento y se movió hacia adelante aun apoyada sobre su pecho hasta poder acercarse a su rostro y darle un beso en la frente al joven dormido.

Kazuya lentamente abrió los ojos al sentir una agradable sensación en su frente para finalmente notar que Satellizer estaba sobre el con una mano en su mejilla mientras lo miraba con una cara tierna.

 **Satellizer:** buenos días dormilón –hablo en un tono suave lleno de cariño mientras le sonreía.

 **Kazuya:** hhmm… (Bostezo) buenos días Sempai.

 **Satellizer:** has dormido bien?

 **Kazuya:** dormí contigo ¿no? –dijo en un tono seductor que hasta el momento Satella no sabía que tenía pero que le gustaba.

 **Satellizer:** creo que te pedí que me llamaras Satella –sin quitar su tono dulce.

 **Kazuya:** lo lamento pero por alguna razón también me gusta llamarte "Sempai"

 **Satellizer:** pues ya veremos eso luego. Ahora, ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy?

 **Kazuya:** la verdad, nada. –Suspiro- pero creo que podemos encontrar algo que hacer luego.

 **Satellizer:** está bien –hizo una pausa para besarlo rápidamente en los labios- será mejor que nos levantemos para comenzar el día.

Kazuya se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para dejar a Satellizer hacer lo suyo y el mismo hacer sus cosas. Satelizar se estiro y soltó un bostezo mientras estaba sentada en la cama, se levantó y tendió la cama para luego ir directo al baño y cepillarse los dientes. Al salir se desvistió y coloco el vestido en la canasta de la ropa sucia, se cubrió con una toalla y volvió al baño a darse una ducha.

 **XXX**

Kazuya ya había terminado de arreglarse y estaba en la cocina preparando algo para el desayuno, decidió preparar unos huevos revueltos y tostar un poco de pan en la tostadora. Por un momento pensó en lo que había pasado ayer, si bien fue algo penoso tener que disculparse después de haber llegado tan lejos también se sentía algo decepcionado, era el momento perfecto pero ella decidió dejarlo para después, no importa cuán amable y caballeroso tratase de ser Aoi Kazuya seguía siendo un hombre y obviamente tenia deseos de llegar hasta el final con ella. Pero esos deseos debían ser suprimidos por ahora hasta que Satellizer se preparara mentalmente para ello.

 **Kazuya:** ah, que decepcionante. –pensó Kazuya en voz alta.

Siguió preparando el desayuno para él y su pareja, cuando termino de cocinar arreglo la mesa coloco los platos y sirvió la comida ahora solo tenía que esperar que Satellizer bajara para unirse a él y comer juntos. Y su espera no duro mucho, Satellizer bajo vestida con una blusa roja y unos pantalones casuales de color azul, no era su vestimenta más elegante pero se le veía muy bien y además él pensaba que lo que fuera que llevara siempre se vería magnifica y hoy no era la excepción.

 **Kazuya:** ¿por qué siempre tardas tanto en arreglarte? –con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Satellizer se puso un poco ruborizada y luego camino en dirección a él con ambas manos en la espalda, se acercó peligrosamente a Kazuya y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca puso su boca a lado de su oído.

 **Satellizer:** porque quiero verme bonita para ti. –susurro muy suavemente, no con voz provocativa pero con una timidez que causo el mismo efecto que si hubiera tratado de ser sensual con él.

 **Kazuya:** ahhh… ehhh –Kazuya estaba en una temporal perdida de palabras, nunca se hubiera esperado una acción tan atrevida de Satella. Vamos! Ella era la chica más tímida que él había conocido en su vida pero estaba aquí tratando de ser seductora con él, esto le hacía pensar que estaba progresando mucho en su manera de ser tal vez por el hecho de que estaban saliendo.

 **Satellizer:** ¿qué tal si vamos a comer? La comida se enfría.

 **Kazuya:** si… -suspiro- vamos a comer.

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar durante la mayor parte del tiempo hubo silencio, no un silencio incomodo, sino un silencio de paz y armonía entre ellos. Eran estos pocos momentos de tranquilidad los que debían atesorar pues aun recordaban todas las situaciones peligrosas y conflictivas que habían vivido y las que iban a vivir, por eso eran realmente valiosos para ellos estos momentos en los que podían estar en una atmosfera de comodidad que cualquier pareja normal podría tener.

Cuando terminaron de comer Kazuya recogió los platos y los metió en el lavavajillas, encendió el aparato y lo dejo hacer su trabajo mientras fue a la sala a reunirse con Satellizer.

 **Satellizer:** bueno, ¿ya decidiste que vamos a hacer hoy?

 **Kazuya:** -se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza- mhm bueno no se me ocurre nada en especial… No hemos ido a la ciudad de día, ¿te parece bien si vamos a dar una vuelta?

 **Satellizer:** no. –Hablo en un tono firme pero amable- quiero tener un día de tranquilidad contigo, quedémonos en casa por hoy ¿sí? –rogo en un tono tan dulce al que obviamente Kazuya no podía decirle que no, y además de dulce innecesario, ella se lo hubiese pedido de manera normal y el de igual manera hubiese aceptado, después de todo quien se resistiría a pasar todo el día a solas con una chica tan hermosa como Satellizer . Tal vez no iban a llegar a "eso" pero unos besos y abrazos de una belleza como ella eran suficientes para que cualquiera perdiera al instante cualquier pizca de duda en su cerebro.

 **Kazuya:** si eso es lo que quieres, tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

 **Satellizer:** ¿en serio está bien? No quiero que te aburras aquí solo porque te lo pido.

 **Kazuya:** no puedo imaginarme nada aburrido al estar a solas contigo.

 **Satellizer:** -apenada- por dios, al menos puedes tener cuidado en como dices las cosas.

 **Kazuya** : ¿por qué? ¿No te gusta mi forma de hablarte?

 **Satellizer:** no es que no me guste, es que siempre te gusta ponerme en situaciones vergonzosas –dijo mientras giraba la cara hacia un lado.

 **Kazuya:** -se acercó más tomo, su mejilla con su mano y le hiso dar vuelta para mirarlo nuevamente- esa linda cara de timidez tuya… es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Satellizer se quedó muda, el shock que le hicieron pasar esas palabras solo se comparaba con la felicidad que le provocaban. Al fin podía estar con su persona amada, tanto tiempo estando sola habría valido la pena con tal de encontrar a un hombre como Kazuya; leal, honesto y dulce. Esas eran las cualidades que habían hecho que Satellizer se enamorara de él y que les permitirían superar situaciones difíciles como pareja de pandora y limitador.

 **Kazuya:** y bien, ¿no vas a decir na…? –en un momento fue silenciado por el apasionado beso de Satellizer.

 **Satellizer:** cállate –dijo dulcemente antes de volver a unir sus labios con los suyos.

Y de esa manera siguieron todo el día, diciéndose cosas dulces el uno al otro recordándose cuanto se amaban, compartiendo abrazos y besos. Kazuya pensaba que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida dejando a Satellizer ir con él a este viaje de vacaciones, pudo decirle lo que sentía a la mujer que amaba y admiraba y ella había correspondido a sus sentimientos, ahora nada podía impedir que estuvieran juntos.

 **XXX DÍAS DESPUÉS XXX**

 **Shizuka:** no puedo creer que ya se tengan que ir, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

 **Kazuya:** si es verdad, gracias por cuidar de nosotros el tiempo que estuvimos aquí.

 **Shizuka:** no fue nada, siento como si fuera mi deber cuidarte desde que mi hermana murió. Ella le gustaría ver en el buen hombre que te has convertido. –Ahora se dirigió a Satella- fue un placer haberte conocido linda, por favor cuida bien de mi sobrino.

 **Satellizer:** -tomo las manos de Shizuka en las suyas- el placer fue mío y espero volver a verla pronto Shizuka-san. –afirmo.

 **Shizuka:** yo espero lo mismo, por favor vengan a visitarme lo más pronto que puedan.

Kazuya: prometo que lo haremos.

Satellizer: yo también.

 **Shizuka:** pues que tengan mucha suerte –tomo una pausa para darle a ambos un abrazo de despedida- y recuerden quererse el uno al otro.

 **Kazuya:** nunca olvidaríamos eso –cariñosamente agarro la mano de Satellizer.

 **Satellizer:** -un poco sonrojada- es verdad.

Todos se despidieron una última vez y la pareja de pandora y limitador entraron al aeropuerto, dado que ya era hora de volver a Genetics.

 **XXX**

Un rato más tarde Kazuya y Satellizer se encontraban abordando el avión de vuelta a la academia. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos les había parecido muy rápido, ambos tomaron sus asientos al lado del otro y empezaron a conversar de cualquier cosa que pudieran recordar del viaje o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Ahora estaban saliendo pero nunca perdían ese tipo de relación en la cual se comunicaban como grandes amigos.

Luego de una agradable conversación Satellizer vio un gesto preocupado en la cara de su compañero como si estuviera pensando en algo muy serio.

 **Satellizer:** Kazuya ¿te pasa algo?

 **Kazuya:** …no, no me pasa nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 **Satellizer:** no me engañas, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te preocupa –Satellizer lo puso en su lugar mientras que un resignado Kazuya sentía el poder del "sexto sentido de las mujeres"

 **Kazuya:** -suspiro- no puedo mentirte aunque quiera ¿verdad? –se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza.

 **Satellizer:** no. Ahora, ¿qué sucede? –dijo en tono firme pero lindo a la vez.

 **Kazuya:** lo que pasa es que tengo que atender un asunto delicado, muy delicado y tengo que escoger bien mis palabras o alguien podría terminar lastimado.

 **Satellizer:** ¿lastimar a alguien? ¿A quién?

 **Kazuya:** -tomo un momento- Rana.

 **Satellizer:** ¿Rana? –Satellizer se mordió el labio, era más que obvio que la preocupación de Kazuya hacia Rana la hacía sentir celosa.

 **Kazuya:** no se trata de eso! –respondió rápido el limiter- ya te lo dije, es a ti a quien quiero –le tomo cariñosamente la mano en el apoyabrazos del asiento- es solo que a pesar de todo Rana es mi amiga, hemos podido contar con ella cuando las cosas se nos han complicado y sé que debo decirle que te he escogido a ti, pero tampoco quiero herirla ¿entiendes? Después de todo… es tu amiga también.

 **Satellizer:** -se quedó pensando por un momento, era cierto que Rana linchen era una persona que enserio la sacaba de sus casillas, pero Kazuya tenía razón ella en sus momentos había demostrado ser su amiga y camarada, en más de una situación Rana le había brindado su apoyo y era una de las pocas personas que no sentía incomodidad al interactuar con ella, por más que le doliera admitirlo esa chica campesina como ella le decía era su amiga- si… supongo que tienes razón –sonrió levemente.

 **Kazuya:** ¿de verdad? ¿No estas enojada?

 **Satellizer:** no, ¿porque debería estarlo? –pregunto con un tono suave en su voz.

 **Kazuya:** pues por el hecho de que me preocupa cómo se siente Rana.

Satellizer en un inesperado movimiento apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kazuya, dejando al adolescente sorprendido y ruborizado.

 **Satellizer:** esa compasión y preocupación que tienes por otros, fue una de las razones que hicieron que me enamorara de ti.

 **Kazuya:** -quedo momentáneamente sin aliento, de verdad esta chica podría lograr dejarlo cautivado solo con una frase, eso era señal del gran amor que sentía por ella- eso me alegra.

Por un momento cruzaron miradas con sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro pero hasta allí lo dejaron, aun no se les olvidaba que no estaban solos y Satellizer era demasiado tímida como para dar esta clase de espectáculos, sobre todo en un lugar tan visible como dentro de un avión. Así que por más que les molestara tendrían que esperar un poco antes de poder probar el sabor de los labios del otro, pero eso no les impidió pasar un buen momento juntos, tomados de las manos y con sus cabezas apoyadas con las del otro.

 **Kazuya:** entonces… -rompió Kazuya el silencio- que otras cosas hicieron que te enamoraras de mí? –pregunto con un tono confiado.

 **Satellizer:** -inmediatamente se puso roja, ¿Qué no podía dejar esas preguntas para otro momento?- tal vez después te lo diga.

 **XXX**

Horas más tarde ya habían vuelto a casa, estaban en la entrada del campus de la academia. Satellizer se tomó un momento para admirar el lugar y darse un pequeño estirón. El ambiente se sentía más tranquilo que de costumbre, la brisa se sentía fresca en su piel, era como si Dios le hubiera regalado unos momentos más pacíficos durante estas vacaciones en las cuales estaba determinada a pasarlas con el hombre que amaba.

 **Satellizer:** ya estamos de vuelta –aun se estiraba.

 **Kazuya:** si, se siente que las cosas allá pasaron muy rápido.

 **Satellizer:** si… Kazuya me preguntaba si esta noche podríamos vernos en mi habitación –un poco sonrojada.

 **Kazuya** : oh, si será un placer Sempai. ¿A qué hora debo llegar? –pregunto

 **Satellizer** : a las siete. Tendré preparado algo de comer para nosotros.

 **Kazuya:** entendido. Bueno… aún es temprano, ¿qué tal si nos vemos en la cafetería para almorzar después de que llevemos nuestro equipaje a nuestros cuartos? ¿O puedo ayudarte con tu equipaje ahora mismo? –Kazuya pregunto tratando de ser un caballero.

 **Satellizer:** no gracias. Yo llevare mis cosas, aun soy una mujer independiente.

 **Kazuya:** -se rio ante lo dicho por ella- muy bien nos veremos luego –tomo su maleta y tomo camino a su habitación.

 **Satellizer:** espera! –exclamo ella.

 **Kazuya:** ah? ¿Pasa algo sempai?

 **Satellizer** : ¿no se te olvida algo? –ruborizada y con la mirada al suelo.

 **Kazuya** : -empezó a caminar hacia ella- gracias por recordarme –cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca con la mano que tenía libre tomo su mejilla y unió sus labios con los de ella en un amoroso beso- nos vemos en un rato.

 **Satellizer:** si…

Ahora si cada uno tomo rumbo a su dormitorio con el plan de verse a la hora del almuerzo.

 **XXX**

Kazuya llego a su dormitorio y dejo su maleta sobre la cama, lo de organizar la ropa y las demás cosas iba a ser cosa para después, solo quería salir a caminar un momento por la escuela antes de reunirse con Satella.

 **Kazuya:** creo que voy a ver si Arthur esta por allí…

 **(¿)** : KAZUYA-KUN!...

 **Kazuya:** mph? –Kazuya fue sorprendido por la mención de su nombre antes de darse cuenta de quien se trataba- ¿Rana?

 **Rana:** Kazuya-kun que bueno que ya has regresado-Dearimasu –rana exclamo llena de felicidad mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Kazuya.

 **Kazuya** : es bueno verte también Rana –un poco incómodo y avergonzado por el abrazo.

 **Rana:** ¿eso significa que Satella-san ya volvió también?

 **Kazuya:** si, ella está en su habitación seguramente ordenando sus cosas.

 **Rana** : bueno, iré a saludarla luego. Ahora quiero que me cuentas a detalle todo lo que paso allá.

 **Kazuya:** de hecho Rana, que bueno que apareces… tengo… algo importante que decirte –su voz era débil y preocupada, él sabía que lo que iba a hacer podría terminar muy mal si no elegía las palabras correctas.

 **Rana:** ¿algo importante-Dearimasu? –pregunto sorprendida con un toque de preocupación al ver la cara de Kazuya.

 **Kazuya:** sí. ¿Te gustaría pasar a mi habitación?

 **Rana:** de acuerdo.

Ya dentro del cuarto Kazuya se sentó en el borde de su cama y rana hizo lo mismo pero se sentó a su lado. Kazuya se tomó un momento antes de empezar la conversación, había un silencio incomodo en la sala hasta que Rana se atrevió a decir algo.

 **Rana:** mph, Kazuya-kun podrías decirme de que se trata esto? Empiezas a preocuparme-Dearimasuka.

 **Kazuya:** de acuerdo –suspiro- Rana te pedí que pasaras porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte, y pedirte algo también.

 **Rana:** continua –pidió.

 **Kazuya:** Rana… sabes que te aprecio como mi amiga y sé que eres una pandora genial pero… Satella-sempai y yo…

 **Rana:** espera! –Interrumpió Rana- ya sé a dónde va esto. Y debo preguntarte; ¿Satella-san te pidió que hicieras esto-Dearimasu? –Rana dijo esto con algo de tristeza y enojo en su voz con una mirada seria.

 **Kazuya:** ¡no! Para nada, yo mismo decidí decirte esto porque es lo mejor para todos.

 **Rana:** querrás decir lo mejor para ella ¿no? –ahora el enojo de Rana iba en aumento, su tristeza también crecía cuando se podían notar un poco de lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos.

 **Kazuya:** ya te dije que Satellizer-sempai no tiene nada que ver con esto –alzando un poco la voz- lo siento. Esto no es fácil de decir para mí, nunca me he encontrado en una situación como esta.

 **Rana** : en ese caso no digas nada y olvidemos el asunto.

 **Kazuya:** sabes que eso no es opción.

 **Rana:** es acaso porque… ¿ustedes realizaron el bautismo? –con voz temblorosa.

 **Kazuya:** no, no lo hemos hecho.

 **Rana:** ¡entonces aún tengo esperanza! Hasta que no hayan hecho el bautismo aun no son oficialmente pandora y limiter –la chica peli azul dijo en un tono de súplica, era obvio que esta situación la estaba preocupando demasiado.

 **Kazuya:** no se trata del bautismo! –Exclamo- jamás se ha tratado de eso, aun si nunca lo realizamos no quiero otra pareja que no sea Satella-sempai.

 **Rana:** pero yo… yo… -Rana finalmente rompió en llanto.

 **Kazuya:** Rana eres una gran chica, cualquier hombre seria suertudo de tenerte pero yo ya he tomado mí…

 **Rana:** ¡pero yo no quiero a ningún otro hombre! Te quiero a ti-Dearimasu! –llorando.

 **Kazuya:** y me siento honrado por eso, pero como te decía ya he tomado mi elección desde hace mucho, desde hace tiempo antes de conocerte. Durante el viaje Le confesé mis verdaderos sentimientos a Satellizer-sempai y desde entonces… tomamos la decisión de estar juntos más allá de la relación de pandora y limiter. De verdad lamento no haberte dicho de mis sentimientos hacia sempai antes y permitir que este asunto creciera.

 **Rana:** Kazuya-kun sabes que yo también tengo sentimientos por ti –entre sollozos.

 **Kazuya:** pero yo no… no siento por ti más que una fuerte amistad. De verdad lo siento –inclino la cabeza.

Rana se levantó de la cama en silencio, solo se quedó parada mirando a la nada con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, tenía el corazón roto y de verdad estaba sufriendo, ella tenía la esperanza de que Kazuya se convirtiera en su limiter a pesar de que tenía como rival a Satellizer. El dolor que tenía en su alma era inaguantable, tristeza e ira eran las emociones que brotaban de su ser en ese momento, en un momento decidió hablar y Kazuya se preparaba para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Él pensó que ella iba a insultarlo y a gritarle que lo odiaba, y él debía aguantarse hasta que ella se desahogara por completo. Temía perder su amistad pero esto ya no tenía vuelta atrás, no podía retractarse de lo que dijo, eso sería un insulto a Satellizer y a la misma Rana, ya no podía permitirse jugar con sus sentimientos. Pero lo que saldría de su boca sería muy diferente a lo que él se estaba esperando.

 **Rana:** lo entiendo…

 **Kazuya:** ¿Qué? –estaba sorprendido, obviamente se esperaba un insulto o una bofetada.

 **Rana:** de verdad lo entiendo –esbozo una triste sonrisa- creo que ya sabía la verdad sobre lo que sentías… siempre pensabas en Satella-san antes que nada, la protegías, le decías cosas que nunca podrías decirme a mí. Era a ella a quien mirabas no a mí. Pero no quería aceptar la verdad, pensé que con el tiempo podría hacer que te enamoraras de mí y hacerte mi pareja pero ya veo que la amas a ella y a nadie más –todavía tenía esa pequeña y lamentosa sonrisa en su rostro pero no lograba enmascarar su tristeza pues sus ojos no dejaban de llorar.

 **Kazuya** : Rana…

 **Rana** : todas las veces que me metí entre ustedes… de verdad lo siento, debí haber sido una molestia.

 **Kazuya:** ya no te preocupes por eso… y a pesar de todo me gustaría, no, a nosotros nos gustaría que siguieras siendo nuestra amiga.

 **Rana:** eso… por favor no me preguntes eso ahora, necesito algo de tiempo.

Tras decir esto rana salió corriendo de la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Siguió corriendo por el pasillo de los dormitorios hasta desaparecer de la vista de algunos estudiantes de primer año que conversaban por el pasillo.

Kazuya se quedó sentado en su cama sintiéndose como basura, acababa de romperle el corazón a una de las chicas más dulces que había conocido pero también sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

 **XXX**

Satella estaba esperando a Kazuya en el comedor, estaba en una mesa sola apartada de las demás esperándolo, ya era hora del almuerzo y la hora a la que acordaron verse. Estaba un poco impaciente, Kazuya aún no llegaba y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde pero ella sabía que no podía cuestionarle nada pues cada vez que quedaban de almorzar juntos era ella la que siempre se retrasaba. _**"debe ser por algo importante no"**_ pensó ella.

Finalmente pudo relajarse al ver al chico japonés entrar por la puerta de la cafetería, pero enseguida noto algo raro en él, a pesar de que cuando la vio esperándolo le sonrió esa sonrisa parecía estar enmascarando alguna preocupación o un problema.

 **Kazuya:** sempai, gracias por esperarme y lamento haber llegado tarde.

 **Satellizer:** no te preocupes. No me importo esperar un poco, pero ¿paso algo? Puedo ver que algo te aflige –dicho esto alcanzo a poner su mano sobre la de Kazuya apoyada en la mesa.

 **Kazuya:** la verdad… acabo de hablar con Rana –su voz sonaba un poco decaída.

 **Satellizer:** oh, y… ¿cómo terminaron las cosas?

 **Kazuya:** nada bien, salió llorando después de que le dije la verdad.

 **Satellizer** : ya veo. Y… ¿te dijo algo o te lastimo de alguna manera?

 **Kazuya:** ¿eh? No, ¡para nada! No te preocupes.

 **Satellizer** : ¿en serio? ¿No tuvo un ataque de celos o algo? –preocupada por la situación.

 **Kazuya:** no… de hecho, dijo que aceptaba las cosas y que sabía que yo siempre te quise a ti. –Suspiro- pero cuando le pregunte que si al menos podríamos ser amigos dijo que no estaba segura y necesitaba tiempo. –con expresión decaída, obviamente se sentía culpable, culpable de haber lastimado a una pobre chica.

 **Satellizer:** entiendo… si sirve de algo podría ir a hablar con ella después.

 **Kazuya:** eh? No, no tienes que hacer eso, me asegurare de que las cosas salgan bien.

 **Satellizer:** no, ¡si debo hacer eso! –Exclamo- tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no? Que esa molesta chica campesina también es mi amiga ¿cierto? –dio una sincera sonrisa reconfortante para Kazuya.

 **Kazuya:** si –sonrió- supongo que lo hice. Ahora, comamos algo ¿no crees? –ahora parecía más animado.

 **Satellizer:** hai! –Saco como se esperaba una bolsa de hamburguesas del Burger Queen- compre varias, ¿cuantas te quieres comer?

 **Kazuya:** solo una quiero tener algo de apetito para la cena de esta noche.

 **XXX**

En la tarde Kazuya se encontraba hablando con Arthur y su amiga Kaho Hiiragi, hacia un tiempo que no conversaban los tres juntos, un buen rato entre amigos les pareció buena idea.

 **Kaho:** ¿Qué? ¿Se fueron de vacaciones los dos solos? –sorprendida.

 **Kazuya:** si, ¿no sabías? ¿Qué Arthur no te dijo nada?

 **Kaho:** no, para nada –mirando con ira a Arthur.

 **Arthur:** tú no preguntaste –respondió.

 **Kazuya:** ahg, ¿bueno y como les ha ido a ustedes?

 **Kaho:** aburrido, como representante de la clase tengo mucho trabajo aun en vacaciones. –dijo con cara de resignación.

 **Arthur:** pues a mí me ha ido de maravilla. He tenido mucho tiempo libre para pasarlo con Ganessa-sempai. –con cara de fantasía.

 **Kazuya:** así que a ti también te fue bien. –por haber dicho esto ahora Kaho y Arthur lo miraban con una cara de malicia y curiosidad.

 **Kaho:** y bien Kazuya… ¿¡cómo les fue!? ¿Llegaron a segunda base!? ¿Tercera base!? ¿O anotaste el home run!? –la curiosidad de Kaho exploto como empezó a bombardear a Kazuya con preguntas.

Kazuya se quedó allí temblando horrorizado pues varios estudiantes escuchaban en el patio las preguntas de la chica.

 **Arthur:** -le tapó la boca a Kaho con su mano para impedir que siguiera hablando- por dios Kaho ¿cómo una chica puede hacer preguntas tan obscenas? –Ahora miro a Kazuya- entonces Kazuya… ¿ella te pidió que tomaras la responsabilidad?

 **Kazuya** : ¡DÉJENLO YA! –grito avergonzado.

 **XXX**

En su habitación Satellizer se encontraba en una difícil situación. Ya había preparado la comida, la mesa estaba puesta y las decoraciones arregladas, pero aún no decidía que ponerse para la ocasión, busco, busco y rebusco en su armario un vestido de noche adecuado, quería algo que la hiciera ver atractiva pero no muy inmoral pero eso sí, quería lucir algo que hiciera babear a Kazuya en cuanto la viera.

Tanto buscar y buscar dio sus frutos, finalmente se decidió por un vestido. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, ella inmediatamente sabía de quien se trataba y se dispuso rápidamente a abrir recibirlo no sin antes afanosamente arreglar el desorden que era su cama lleno de los atuendos no seleccionados.

 **Kazuya:** (las seis y cincuenta y dos, que bueno que decidí llegar un poco antes) –en un momento la puerta se abrió y Kazuya quedo boquiabierto con lo que vio; Satellizer estaba usando un vestido de noche corto de color morado con tirantes, el vestido llegaba a cubrirla hasta las rodillas y la parte inferior de esta era bastante transparente comparado a la de arriba, el vestido a pesar de que no mostraba mucho de sus encantadoras piernas, si mostraba una generosa cantidad de escote. Kazuya se quedó allí parado en la puerta dejando volar su imaginación (fantaseando cosas pervertidas) sin quitarle por un momento los ojos de encima a la figura de Satella.

Al ver su reacción y su actual estado Satellizer supo que hiso la elección correcta era lindo verlo tan cautivado por ella, a pesar de que ella odiaba por completo la actitud pervertida de las personas con Kazuya era diferente, le gustaba saber que podía producir este tipo de reacciones en él, la hacía sentir que el de verdad la amaba, la hacía sentir deseada.

 **Satellizer:** Kazuya, Kazuya! –intento llamar su atención, era obvio que no era la primera vez que lo intentaba.

 **Kazuya:** ¿eh? Oh! Buenas noches Sempai! –el joven japonés finalmente salió de su trance.

 **Satellizer:** gracias por venir tan a tiempo.

 **Kazuya:** es nuestra cita ¿no? Por cierto… te ves preciosa.

 **Satellizer** : g-gracias –se sonrojo en cuanto escucho esas palabras- por cierto, ¿quieres pasar? –le tendió la mano.

 **Kazuya:** -tomo su mano delicadamente con la suya- si es contigo, hasta el infinito.

Ambos entraron a la habitación de Satella donde de seguro iban a pasar una de sus mejores noches como pareja.

 **Bueno este fue el capítulo 5, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Mando un saludo a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia y deseo que les esté gustando. Como siempre envíenme sus recomendaciones en los reviews de algo que deba corregir o cambiar pues cada palabra suya me hace mejorar cada vez más como escritor.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. VERDADERA AMISTAD

**Hola amigos estoy aquí devuelta con el capítulo 6 de mi primera historia, espero que lo disfruten. Y a propósito dejare algo importante al final del capítulo recomiendo a los que siguen el fic tomarse un tiempo para leerlo. En fin que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **VERDADERA AMISTAD.**

Satellizer guio a Kazuya al interior de su cuarto donde les esperaba una mesa adornada con un gran mantel blanco, sobre ella un par de platos de comida con un vaso a su de lo que parecía ser jugo de naranja a su lado y en el centro una vela para mejorar el ambiente romántico en la habitación.

 **Kazuya:** ¿en serio preparaste esto? –le pregunto a Satella.

 **Satellizer:** si… ¿te sorprende tanto que yo lo hiciera? –puso una mirada lamentosa.

 **Kazuya** : ¡no, no es eso! –Pánico- es solo que… es la primera vez que ceno contigo en tu cuarto. Y además… luces hermosa –se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza con un leve sonrojo.

 **Satellizer** : c-cielos, cu-cuando vas a dejar de avergonzarme –roja y nerviosa- y de hecho no es la primera vez que hago esto para ti.

 **Kazuya** : ¿eh? ¿De qué hablas sem… Satella?

 **Satellizer** : ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te invite a venir? ¿Para nuestra primera visita a la habitación?

 **Kazuya** : sí. Termine en la enfermería y no pude… oh! Ya veo.

 **Satellizer** : si, eso fue lamentable. Pero esta vez llegaste así que todo esta bien.

 **Kazuya** : cielos, de verdad te esmeraste en hacer esto.

 **Satellizer** : bueno, quería agradecerte tu hospitalidad.

 **Kazuya** : eso no es nada que no haría por mi pareja.

 **Satellizer** : y esto tampoco –apretó más fuerte la mano de Kazuya- ahora siéntate, la comida se enfría.

 **Kazuya** : hai! –tomo asiento obedeciendo a Satellizer.

 **Satellizer** : -tomando su asiento frente a el- prepare un poco de pasta y carne, espero que te guste.

 **Kazuya** : buen provecho Sempai.

 **Satellizer** : buen provecho.

Ambos empezaron a comer, la cena estaba estupenda Kazuya pocas veces había comido pasta pero ella la había preparado estupendamente así como las tiras de carne que estaban de acompañamiento. Entre bocado y bocado hablaron sobre la comida, de cómo le había costado a Satellizer escoger que ponerse y como se las arregló para adornar todo.

Terminado de comer los dos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la cama de Satella tomados de las manos mientras se besaban apasionadamente. No planeaban llegar más lejos que eso (por desgracia para Kazuya) solo querían compartir un momento mágico de pareja de esos que Satellizer nunca creyó que sería capaz de vivir hasta que conoció a Kazuya, este la hizo cambiar y abrir su corazón a él y a las otras personas, le dio el poder de tener amigos, de lo que significa tener un compañero en combate y el sentimiento de amar y ser amada.

 **Satellizer** : Kazuya… -dijo entre besos- te amo…

 **Kazuya** : yo también… te amo Satella –afirmo.

Finalmente terminaron en la cama los dos aun vestidos solo que sin sus zapatos. Satellizer estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Kazuya mientras este acariciaba tiernamente su cabello, parecían de verdad un matrimonio joven, mantenían una tierna mirada el uno del otro mientras sus rostros estaban a pulgadas de distancia. Kazuya entrecerró los ojos y como si Satellizer leyera su mente se apoyo hacia adelante y le dio un rápido beso en los labios para luego colocar nuevamente su cabeza sobre su pecho.

 **Satellizer** : estoy tan feliz –afirmo.

 **Kazuya** : pero yo estoy más feliz.

 **Satellizer** : no, definitivamente me siento más feliz que tu –protesto.

 **Kazuya** : claro que no! Tú me haces más feliz –protesto con un poco más de fuerza.

 **Satellizer** : en tus sueños, es claro que tú me das felicidad –con voz enojada.

 **Kazuya** : "si claro" –en tono de molestia.

 **Satellizer** : si claro ¿Qué? –pregunto en tono de enojo.

 **Kazuya** : ¡espera! –Detuvo- ¿estamos teniendo nuestra primera pelea de pareja? –pregunto con una sonrisa confundida.

 **Satellizer** : así, parece –dijo igual de confundida.

Los dos se miraron un momento con cara de extrañados antes de estallar de risa por el tonto momento que acababan de pasar.

 **Kazuya** : -aun riendo- no cabe duda que mientras estemos juntos nunca nos aburriremos.

Satellizer solo rio.

Kazuya levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo quedando apoyada su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. En esta posición Satellizer aun estaba agarrada a su pecho pero de esta manera ahora estaba sentada sobre la zona media de Kazuya lo que la hizo sonrojarse mucho y aumentar su agarre hacia él.

En un momento determinado Kazuya utilizo una de sus manos para suavemente tomar a Satella por la barbilla levantando su vista y uniendo sus labios con los suyos.

 **Kazuya** : -terminado el beso- creo que ya es hora que me vaya a mi habitación, se está haciendo muy tarde.

Cuando trato de levantarse para irse Satella lo detuvo apoyando su peso contra él, poniéndolo contra la cabecera de la cama nuevamente.

 **Satellizer** : no, Kazuya… duerme conmigo esta noche como aquella vez –pidió con la voz más tierna que fuera humanamente posible poner.

 **Kazuya** : ¿eh? Yo… no se si eso sea buena idea Sempai… -dijo con voz temblorosa.

 **Satellizer** : ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres?

 **Kazuya** : ¡no es que no quiera! Es que como luces esta noche… no sé si pueda resistirme a hacer una estupidez –confeso.

 **Satellizer** : oh, ya veo… -se sonrojo aún más- ¿y que tal si dormimos de forma distinta? –pregunto.

 **Kazuya** : ¿a qué te refieres? –pregunto confundido.

Satellizer ante esta pregunta se acercó lo suficiente hasta que su boca alcanzo el oído derecho del muchacho y le susurro lo que quería saber.

 **Kazuya** : bueno, está bien –respondió.

Luego de unos pequeños y torpes movimientos sobre la cama finalmente estaban listos para dormir. Satellizer se acostó de medio lado dándole la espalda a Kazuya mientras este se coloco en la misma posición solo que este se pegó a su espalda pasando un brazo alrededor de su cadera atrayéndola más hacia el para luego enterrar su cara contra su nuca atravesando los mechones de hermoso cabello rubio de Satella. Hecho esto Satellizer agarro la mano que Kazuya tenía en su cintura y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

 **Satellizer** : y bien, ¿cómo estás? –pregunto.

 **Kazuya** : estoy bien, pero esto no soluciona mucho.

 **Satellizer** : pues tendrás que aguantar –con voz de autosuficiencia.

 **Kazuya** : pero… -protesto.

 **Satellizer** : pero nada. Recuerda que aun soy tu sempai y me debes obediencia –Satellizer lo puso en su lugar. Era obvio quien llevaba las riendas de la relación.

 **Kazuya** : si sempai –se resignó.

 **Satellizer** : entonces… -apretó con más fuerza la mano de Kazuya- ¿qué te pareció esta noche?

 **Kazuya** : fue maravillosa –afirmo con voz suave.

Se tomaron unos segundos de cómodo silencio para apreciar más el momento actual.

Kazuya se le ocurrió algo que considero divertido y que haría temblar a Satellizer. Suavemente retiro su cabeza de la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella no sin antes disfrutar del maravilloso y provocativo olor de su cabello y la acerco nuevamente a ella pero apoyo su barbilla en el cuello de Satella. Tiernamente empezó a esparcir besos en toda la zona de su cuello poniendo a Satellizer totalmente sonrojada y haciéndola jadear suavemente.

 **Satellizer** : Kazuya… -jadeo- ¿qué estás haciendo?… d-detente –por su tono de voz y los constantes y delicados jadeos que soltaba era obvio que las acciones de Kazuya la sacaban de balance. No era que no le gustara solo que fue muy repentino.

 **Kazuya** : no estoy haciendo nada –mordisqueo levemente su cuello haciendo que Satellizer soltara un bajo pero claro gemido.

 **Satellizer** : y-ya deja de bromear… -jadeo- te p-prometo que después seguiremos con esto –jadeo- pero por favor n-no sigas.

 **Kazuya** : ¿lo dices en serio? –seguía esparciendo besos por todo el cuello de Satella.

 **Satellizer** : te lo juro –dijo con voz suave y amable.

 **Kazuya** : está bien –paro y volvió a su posición inicial- pero dime, ¿te gusto?

 **Satellizer** : -apenada- solo un poco.

 **Kazuya** : -sonrió aunque Satellizer no lo vio y cerró los ojos- buenas noches Sempai.

 **Satellizer** : buenas noches –se entregó al sueño con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Los dos se durmieron, fue una buena noche para los dos, pudieron pasarla con la persona que amaban y progresar un poco en el tema de la intimidad. Mañana seguro les esperaría un buen día.

 **XXX siguiente día 10:39 AM XXX**

 **Kaho** : ¡Rana por favor abre la puerta! –Kaho había ido a buscar a Rana, se suponía que hoy iban a Salir a la ciudad a pasar el rato pero ella iba retrasada una hora y más, se negaba a abrir la puerta.

 **Rana** : por favor vete, no quiero ver a nadie ahora –dearimasu.

 **Kaho** : vamos Rana, ¿Qué te sucedió? Si me dejas entrar podríamos resolverlo. –preocupada.

 **Rana** : nadie puede ayudarme con esto… ¡solo vete! –grito con un tono de voz triste.

 **Kaho** : por favor, Arthur y Ganessa-Sempai nos están esperando. Además dijiste que invitarías a Kazuya ¿no? –esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz pícaro. Esperaba obtener una respuesta de ella pero cuando en esta ocasión todo quedo en silencio se imaginó de qué se trataba el problema-oh, se trata de Kazuya ¿no es así? –se preocupó por su amiga.

Al oír sollozos desde adentro del cuarto Kaho sabía que había dado en el clavo. Se dispuso a convencer a Rana de dejarla entrar para poder conversar de chica a chica y poder ayudar a Rana que en este momento era más que obvio que necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar, una chica con el corazón roto siempre necesitara la ayuda de sus amigas.

 **Kaho** : Rana, no entiendo bien cuál es el problema, pero si me lo permites puedo al menos escuchar para que puedas desahogarte –dijo tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

Por un momento Kaho pensó que su intento Había fallado, hasta que escucho los pernos de la puerta moviéndose, así como la misma puerta se abrió dejando ver al otro lado a una Rana de verdad muy diferente a la que conocía. Sus ojos estaban rojos prueba de que había estado llorando mucho. Su cabello era un desastre, su mirada decaída y sin vida, además del hecho de que seguía en su uniforme. Era como si la alegre, sonriente y linda Rana hubiera sido borrada y solo quedara la tristeza y la miseria.

 **Rana** : puedes pasar-dearimasu. –con voz decaída.

 **Kaho** : hai –paso por la puerta sin quitarle la mirada a la pobre Rana.

Luego de que Kaho pasara ambas chicas se sentaron en la mesa de la habitación de Rana una frente a la otra, no sonaba ninguna palabra Kaho quería pensar bien antes de preguntar, y Rana no tenía ganas de nada.

 **Kaho** : bien Rana –rompió el silencio- ¿Qué sucedió?

Rana poco a poco fue contándole a la japonesa frente a ella lo que había pasado con ella y Kazuya, no quería hacer ver a nadie como un villano (ni siquiera a Satellizer), solo conto lo que Kazuya le había dicho y lo que ella decidió. Seguido luego de terminar la historia, Rana rompió otra vez en llanto, se notaba el gran dolor que le causaba haber sido rechazada por Kazuya, su destinado su amor.

Kaho no soporto mucho tiempo verla llorar y se levantó de su asiento, camino hacia el lado de Rana y le dio un abrazo de consuelo.

 **Kaho** : realmente lo lamento, pero creo que decidiste hacer lo mejor al aceptar las cosas como son. Tú ya debiste haber sabido que él amaba a la reina… a Satellizer-Sempai. –dijo con Rana aun en sus brazos.

 **Rana** : lo se… pero, es que yo… ¡lo amo entiendes!? –en llanto.

 **Kaho** : si, lo sé, pero ya debes tomar la decisión de empezar a olvidarte de Kazuya, mientras no estés determinada a tratar de olvidarlo no serás feliz Rana. –consoló.

 **Rana** : lo dices como si fuera muy fácil. Esto no es nada sencillo, no puedo olvidarlo solo así. –entre llantos y sollozos.

 **Kaho** : sé que estas cosas deben llevar tiempo, pero por ahora solo desahógate Rana. Seré tu amiga y estaré siempre ahí cuando me necesites. –afirmo.

Kaho siguió consolando a Rana, esta lloraba con fuerza entre los brazos de Kaho mientras también la abrazaba. Actuando como una verdadera amiga Kaho Hiiragi seguro seguiría dándole su apoyo a Rana.

 **XXX**

En otro lugar en cambio las cosas no podrían ir mejores, Satellizer y Kazuya durmiendo felizmente con Kazuya abrazándola a ella y tomados de la mano.

En cuestión de minutos Satellizer despertó Dando un bostezo cubriéndose la boca con la mano que aun tenia disponible. Ella no se levantó de inmediato, se tomó un tiempo más para disfrutar de la atmosfera romántica que creaban sus cuerpos juntos en una cómoda armonía. Se cambió de posición para quedar cara a cara con Kazuya y pegar su frente con la de el mientras lo miraba con verdaderos ojos de amor.

 **Satellizer** : ya despierta –pico su frente con la punta de su dedo- tenemos que prepararnos para el día.

Kazuya ante esto arrugo los ojos aun cerrados para despertar tranquilo siendo lo primero que vio el rostro de la hermosa Satellizer.

 **Kazuya** : buenos días –sonrió.

 **Satellizer** : -se arrodillo sobre la cama- buenos días, nos levantamos muy tarde hoy.

 **Kazuya** : ¿en serio? ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto.

 **Satellizer** : ya casi son las once –respondió.

 **Kazuya** : hehe debió ser por lo cómodos que dormimos –se levantó quedando sentado en la cama frente a Satella.

Satellizer solo sonrió.

Satellizer: tengo algo que hacer y creo que aún tengo tiempo, ¿podríamos almorzar juntos un poco más tarde hoy?

 **Kazuya** : si, no hay problema. ¿Cómo a qué Hora?

 **Satellizer** : mmm… ¿quizá a las doce con cuarenta?

 **Kazuya** : allí estaré, por cierto ¿Qué tienes que hacer? Acabamos de volver a Genetics ¿que pudo haberte surgido tan de repente? –curioso.

 **Satellizer** : te lo diré luego, es algo… complicado. Pero ya sabrás que es.

 **Kazuya** : -no insistió, sabia lo terca que ella podía ser y no vio sentido entrar en una batalla perdida- ok, pero…. –fue interrumpido cuando Satellizer repentinamente se le acerco y conecto sus labios con los suyos.

 **Satellizer** : –puso su dedo sobre la boca de el en señal de silencio- pero nada. Ahora sal de aquí para que pueda cambiarme –ordeno.

 **Kazuya** : aaarg –refunfuño- de acuerdo, nos vemos después –la beso rápidamente en los labios, tomo sus zapatos y salió de la habitación.

Satellizer sonrió y camino en dirección al baño.

 **XXX**

Una Rana ya más tranquila estaba sentada en la mesa con Kaho sentada frente a ella, aún estaba muy triste, pero al menos su amiga había logrado hacer que se desahogara un poco. Tenían cada una una taza de café que previamente Kaho había preparado, seguían conversando mientras Rana aun no le daba un sorbo a su café, solo lo meneaba con la cuchara.

 **Kaho** : ya estás un poco más tranquila, ¿ahora porque no te das un baño?, sospecho que no lo has hecho aún. –con cara seria.

 **Rana** : -puso una pequeña y débil sonrisa- si… supongo que estar triste no es excusa para descuidar tu higiene personal-dearimasuka.

 **Kaho** : si, es verdad. Pero antes toma tu café, se enfría.

 **Rana** : esta bien-dearimasu.

Toc, toc, toc.

Se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

 **Kaho** : alguien toca la puerta, iré a ver quien es.

Kaho se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta y la entreabrió dejando ver de quien se trataba. Para sorpresa de Kaho era de Satellizer de quien se trataba, inmediatamente se preocupó, no sabía que tenía que venir a buscar la reina intocable aquí, ¿venía a burlarse de ella? ¿A echarle en cara las cosas? ¿O a decirle que se mantuviera alejado de ellos? Todas esas cosas pasaban por la mente de Kaho, ella por desgracia era una de las cuales no creía que Satellizer estaba cambiando. Aun le tenía miedo. Pero aun así se propuso a defender a Rana e impedir que Satellizer se mofara de ella en este momento.

 **Kaho** : q-que viene a buscar aquí –dijo tratando de ponerse firme ante Satellizer dando una mirada dura.

 **Satellizer** : quiero hablar con Rana. –dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión en su cara no iba meterse ahora en una discusión con una novata.

 **Kaho** : no puede, no dejare que…

 **Rana** : adelante… -interrumpió Rana.

 **Kaho** : p-pero Rana…

 **Rana** : todo esta bien, no creo que Satella-san haiga venido aquí con malas intenciones-dearimasu. –Afirmo Rana- todo está bien Kaho-chan, ahora por favor ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

 **Kaho** : es-esta bien –kaho se resignó antes de decidir salir- con permiso –dijo a Satellizer, acto seguido esta se movió de la puerta y esta Salió.

 **Rana** : ya puedes pasar Satellizer-san.

 **Satellizer** : con permiso –entro a la habitación.

Satellizer tomo asiento frente a Rana en la mesa. Un silencio incomodo rodeaba el ambiente.

 **Rana** : entonces Satella-san debo creer que estas aquí por….

 **Satellizer** : s-solo he venido aquí a ver cómo te sientes. –dijo con voz delicada, sabía que estaba en un asunto muy difícil.

 **Rana** : ya veo… -revolvió más su café- ¿te sientes culpable Satella-san?

 **Satellizer** : no es eso. –dijo sin más.

 **Rana** : ¿pues entonces que has venido a hablar conmigo? –con voz un poco fría.

 **Satellizer** : quería saber… como te habías tomado las cosas –sabía que era una respuesta estúpida, obviamente si el chico que te gusta escoge estar con otra mujer no hay manera amable de tomárselo. A primeras.

 **Rana** : -con una falsa sonrisa- ¿no es obvio?

 **Satellizer** : -se tomó unos segundos antes de responder- debes habértelo tomado muy mal pero… debes superarlo.

 **Rana** : sabes… ¡cuando alguien quiere hablar de estas cosas normalmente dice algo como "lo siento" o algún tipo de disculpa-dearimasu! –dijo con enojo, ella le había quitado al chico que le gustaba y ahora ¿venía a decirle que lo superara? ¿Qué trataba de hacer? Acaso Kaho tenía razón y Satellizer había venido a meterse con ella?

 **Satellizer** : no puedo hacer eso. –En tono firme- sí, es verdad, no voy a negar que me alegra que Kazuya me haya elegido a mí, y por esa razón no puedo decepcionarlo disculpándome con la gente por lo que siento por él. Yo amo a Kazuya y Kazuya me ama a mí, jamás diré a nadie que me avergüenza estar a su lado. Sé que tú lo entiendes. –la seriedad se notaba en su voz y en su mirada determinada.

Rana se quedó en silencio, luego bajo la mirada y se enmarco otra triste sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Rana** : si… supongo que tienes razón-dearimasu. Tal vez mi reacción estuvo fuera de lugar, pero espero que entiendas que esto es muy duro de escuchar-dearimasu.

 **Satellizer** : creo que entiendo. Ya pase por algo muy parecido una vez, cuando pensé que el solo me quería por… -se apagó- bueno eso ya no importa, lo importante ahora es, que harás tú.

 **Rana** : no lo sé, no quiero hacer nada.

 **Satellizer** : eso no es una respuesta ¿o sí?

 **Rana** : supongo que no… -ahora miro a Satella con una dura mirada de seriedad- ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi-dearimasu? ¿Por qué vienes aquí como si te importara? En realidad te importara lo que siento… tal vez, ¿Kazuya te pidió que vinieras acá?, ¿es eso de arimasuka? –Rana empezó a llorar de nuevo. Aún tenía mucho dolor que liberar.

 **Satellizer** : no, he venido aquí por mi propia voluntad.

 **Rana** : por qué harías eso?

 **Satellizer** : porque en parte gracias a ti me convertí en la persona que soy ahora…. Es gracias a nuestra rivalidad en el amor que…

 **Rana** : QUE RIVALIDAD!? –Interrumpió con fuerza- nunca tuve ninguna rivalidad contigo, Kazuya-kun nunca me vio como una posible pareja-dearimasu, el solo tenía ojos para ti, jamás tuve oportunidad con él, contra ti. –Sollozos- la verdad es que…. Solo fui un estorbo en su felicidad.

Satellizer solo se quedó allí inmóvil mirando como Rana sacaba el dolor de su pecho. No le agradaba tener que ver a Rana sufrir, pero ellas dos entendían que el amor es un campo de batalla duro, perder significa meterte en uno de los limbos de dolor más grandes que pueden existir. Se alegraba de no ser la que estaba llorando, ella podía estar con su pareja, abrazarla, besarla, decirle que lo amaba. Pero Rana finalmente se había dado cuenta que ella jamás podría hacer esto, no con Kazuya al menos.

 **Rana** : ya dime… ¿por qué te importa tanto como se sienta? –seguía llorando.

 **Satellizer** : -tomo un respiro, cerró los ojos, alcanzo la mano de Rana sobre la mesa y finalmente se animó a hablar con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y afecto- porque eres mi amiga, tu tonta chica campesina. –cerro los ojos mientras sonreía mostrando aún más cariño.

 **Rana** : Satella-san… -estaba sorprendida, esperaba cualquier respuesta de ella menos esa.

 **Satellizer** : sé que es poco común que yo diga esto, sobre todo en una situación como esta pero… si, eres mi amiga. –con un leve sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada. Era muy difícil tragarse su orgullo.

Ante esto Rana puso una mirada confundida, solo para luego soltar una pequeña y silenciosa risita.

 **Rana** : Satella-san de verdad que tu… -seguía riendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

 **Satellizer** : aah! ¿Te burlas de mí? –se enojó un poco pero la verdad le agrado hacerla reír.

 **Rana** : para nada, para nada –tapándose la boca para controlar la risa- es solo que tu dijeras algo tan sentimental… -Rana tenía razón Satellizer sobre todo frente a ella pocas veces mostraba señales de amabilidad o como lo llamarían en el ejército "debilidad." no era que siguiera siendo una solitaria, es solo que nunca nadie se imaginara que ella pudiese ser tan blanda frente a alguien que no fuese Kazuya. De verdad, era más posible que te callera un rayo encima que vieras el día que la gran Satellizer dejara a un lado su orgullo.

 **Satellizer** : cielos!, no sabes cómo me costó admitirlo, ¿y tú te ríes? –hizo un berrinche.

 **Rana** : -suspiro- Gracias Satella-san. De verdad me gusta que hallas dicho eso, -bajo la mirada- y debo pedirte disculpas.

 **Satellizer** : ¿disculpas? ¿Por qué? –confundida.

 **Rana** : esto ya se lo dije a Kazuya-kun pero… lamento mucho haberme metido tanto entre ustedes todo este tiempo.

 **Satellizer** : eso no es necesario. Quizá deba agradecerte.

 **Rana** : ¿agradecerme? –ahora era el turno de Rana para estar confundida.

 **Satellizer** : si… una de las razones por la que me esforzaba por ser una mejor compañera para Kazuya era que tu intentabas competir conmigo.

 **Rana** : no entiendo. –dijo.

 **Satellizer** : veras… yo siempre veía la clase de chica que eras, siempre tan animada, tan abierta con todos y sin una gota de timidez a diferencia de mí. Tu siempre hubieras sido capaz de darle a Kazuya un bautizo adecuado, en cambio yo siempre tenía miedo, siempre lo dejaba de lado, tú eras la clase de persona que yo quería ser, es por eso que aunque lo niegues… yo siempre te vi como mi rival.

Satellizer ya lo había dicho, admitió abiertamente lo que veía en Rana; una meta un objetivo que cumplir.

 **Rana** : Satella-san yo… -se detuvo al ver la mano de Satellizer tendida frente a ella.

 **Satellizer** : y bien, Rana Linchen seguirás siendo mi amiga –con una sonrisa.

Rana se quedó paralizada, Satellizer de verdad le ofreció su amistad después de todo, era cierto que ella no le guardaba rencor ni a Kazuya pero esto de verdad la dejo en shock. Aunque ella era de las pocas personas que se acercaba a Satellizer nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo grande que había sido el cambio en ella; de una reina fría, a una chica llena de valores y cariño por sus compañeros. Levanto la mirada y con una leve pero sincera sonrisa acepto y estrecho las manos con Satella.

 **Rana** : claro que seguiré siendo tu amiga, ya sabes los chicos vienen y van pero las amigas son para siempre. –con una sonrisa más animada.

Satellizer finalmente se quitó ese peso de encima, Rana había sido una de las pocas personas en Genetics que le habían ofrecido su sincera amistad y de verdad quería que fuese siendo así.

 **Satellizer** : bueno, con esto arreglado ¿te gustaría acompañarme a almorzar?

 **Rana** : no.

 **Satellizer** : pero… -nerviosa por la respuesta que acababa de dar.

 **Rana** : no te preocupes, no estoy enojada. Pero superar estas cosas como un corazón roto lleva tiempo, por ahora necesito estar sola. –su voz decayó un poco.

 **Satellizer** : -no discutió y acepto- lo entiendo –dicho esto se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta- pero recuerda que siempre estaremos cuando lo necesites.

 **Rana** : lo sé, gracias –sonrió con un poco más de felicidad.

Satellizer dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejar la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Ya podía estar tranquila, pues aunque no pudo animar mucho a Rana al menos se aseguró que su amistad siguiera viva.

 **XXX NOTA IMPORTANTE XXX**

 **Bueno ya estuvo aquí el capítulo 6, este me tomo mucho menos tiempo el escribirlo pues; solucione mis cosas en la universidad, cicatrizo mi herida (recuerden y entérense los que no sepan: me operaron el cuello).**

 **A y otra cosa; sé que algunos estarán esperando un lemon, y si habrá no se preocupen pero tengo que "entrenar" primero, a esto me refiero que mi mente aun no alcanza el nivel de perversión necesario para escribir un lemon que yo mismo considere decente XD, además tengo que recordarles que debo seguir con una trama realista de la historia, ya lo había dicho antes pero no puedo escribir dos capítulos y el tercero ya un lemon, viejos "no se puede comer la torta antes del recreo" y no se preocupen ya falta poco.**

 **Terminando quería agradecerle a todos los que siguen mi historia, de verdad se los agradezco. Y por último como digo siempre envíenme sus opiniones en los reviews y lo que creen que debo mejorar, recuerden que cada palabra suya me ayuda mejorar cada vez más como escritor. Nos vemos.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. ¿CÓMO TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN?

**Hola socios aquí vuelvo después de un buen tiempo de flojera con el capítulo 7 de la historia de amor de Kazuya y Satellizer. Sé que me he tardado y que algunos han querido lanzarme un hacha a la cabeza XD. Pero espero redimirme con esto. En fin a disfrutar!**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **¿CÓMO TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN?**

Satellizer llego a tiempo para almorzar con Kazuya, en la misma mesa de siempre donde solo comían ellos dos (y Rana de vez en cuando). Se sintió aliviada de haber llegado antes que Kazuya, al menos esta vez había llegado a tiempo, se sentó con su típica bolsa de hamburguesas del Burger Queen y pacientemente espero a que Kazuya entrara por la puerta de la cafetería. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues en un par de minutos Kazuya llego al lugar, le hizo una seña con las manos a Satellizer en señal de que esperara un momento solo para ir y comprar su propio almuerzo. Finalmente ambos terminaron sentados uno frente al otro.

 **Kazuya:** lamento si es que te hice esperar. –se disculpó.

 **Satellizer** : no te preocupes, prácticamente acabo de llegar.

 **Kazuya:** ¿en serio? ¿Tanto te retraso lo que tenías que hacer?

 **Satellizer** : n-no, fue… más fácil de lo que me esperaba. –puso una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Kazuya:** oh… y ya dime, que era eso tan importante que tenías que hacer? –pregunto interesado mientras engullía un trozo de su comida.

 **Satellizer:** hablar con Rana.

Kazuya al escuchar esto soltó los palillos con los que comía y empezó a ahogarse con la comida, Satella le paso rápidamente un vaso con agua que rápidamente bebió este.

 **Kazuya** : ¿¡hablaste con Rana!? –Kazuya casi grito de la sorpresa.

Aunque no grito su tono de voz fue lo suficientemente rápido como para que en un segundo toda la atención en la cafetería se pusiera sobre ellos, todas las miradas de las Pandoras y los Limiters estaban puestas sobre el chico Aoi y la reina intocable. A Satellizer no es que no le molestara demasiado esta atención no deseada, pero no quería tener que discutir un tema como ese enfrente de tanta gente. Se levantó de su silla y tan rápido como miraron los estudiantes desviaron sus miradas, no querían atreverse a molestarla. Ella rápidamente se acercó a Kazuya **_"con permiso"_** dijo antes de tomar a Kazuya del brazo y empezar a casi arrastrarlo hasta las salida de la cafetería, durante el trayecto los estudiantes lanzaban miradas disimuladas y curiosas.

 **Kazuya:** Sempai! A dónde vamos? –pregunto mientras Satellizer aun lo llevaba con ella ya por el pasillo que salía de la cafetería.

 **Satellizer** : -lo soltó- vamos a la azotea, allí podremos hablar en privado. –ordeno.

 **Kazuya** : ¿p-pero que hay de nuestro almuerzo?

 **Satellizer** : comeremos después. Ahora ven conmigo. –no lo dejo protestar, simplemente emprendió camino con él tras ella.

Kazuya la vio caminar y simplemente formo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, la verdad esto no era nada nuevo en ella, en varios casos cuando quería hablar con él o invitarlo a algún lado como su habitación por ejemplo, simplemente le decía que lo acompañara y la no tenía ni la oportunidad de negarse.

Pero Kazuya pensó que al menos podía sacarle algo de provecho a su situación.

 **Kazuya:** con tu permiso –se puso a caminar a su lado y amable pero rápidamente la agarro por la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Satellizer no tuvo más reacción que una leve cara de sorpresa y una sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo. Ella acepto su agarre afirmándolo aún más, antes pensaba en ser demasiado tímida para hacer estas cosas, pero en realidad parte de su timidez ya se había ido, y no podía pensar en algo mejor que caminar de la mano con su Limiter como cualquier pareja normal.

Caminaron por un par de pasillos mientras se dirigían camino al techo, habían muy pocos estudiantes en los pasillos, y cuando pasaban todos se sorprendían al ver a Satellizer la reina intocable caminando de la mano con un chico, no falto mucho hasta que todos los estudiantes empezaran a mandar mensajes con sus teléfonos esparciendo la gran noticia; "la reina intocable ya no es tan intocable" era uno de los asuntos de los miles de mensajes que de ahora seguramente empezarían a intercambiarse por todo el colegio.

 **XXX**

Ya habiendo llegado al techo Satellizer termino con su agarre y se colocó frente al para encararlo mientras hablaban.

 **Kazuya:** muy bien ahora por favor Sempai explícame… ¿Por qué fuiste a hablar con Rana tu sola?

 **Satellizer** : ya te lo había dicho antes ¿no? Que iba a hablar con ella.

 **Kazuya:** si, sé que dijiste que lo harías, pero yo suponía que íbamos a ir los dos juntos.

 **Satellizer:** no, pensé que sería mejor si iba yo sola, así podríamos hablar y ella podría ser honesta con lo que siente respecto a mí sin tener que contenerse porque tú estabas allí. –Satellizer explico.

 **Kazuya:** tal vez pero yo podría….

 **Satellizer:** perdón por decirlo pero tu presencia allí podría haber hecho las cosas más difíciles. Vernos juntos… mientras está pasando por esto, seguro que solo lo hubiésemos empeorado.

 **Kazuya:** bueno… ahora que lo dices así, creo que tiene sentido. ¿Pero cómo terminaron las cosas?

 **Satellizer:** aunque no lo creas…. Mejor de lo que me esperaba. –sonrió satisfactoriamente.

 **Kazuya:** ¿de verdad? ¿No discutieron o pelearon o algo por el estilo? –pregunto asombrado.

 **Satellizer:** por supuesto que no, ¿porque siempre crees que conmigo las cosas terminaran así? –algo indignada.

 **Kazuya:** bueno…. Porque generalmente suele terminar así. –él tenía razón Satellizer siempre terminaba metida en problemas, nunca fue su estilo las cosas delicadas, para ella prácticamente el combate era su segunda lengua.

 **Satellizer** : ¡esta situación es diferente! Además… ella se tomó las cosas bastante bien.

 **Kazuya:** ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad no se enfadó ni nada?

 **Satellizer:** -Satellizer negó con la cabeza- dijo que le gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos. –sonrió.

 **Kazuya** : ¿de verdad? Eso es genial… -se alegró- tal vez ya deje de sentirme algo culpable.

 **Satellizer:** no tienes por qué culparte, tu solo… tomaste tu decisión. –un poco roja.

 **Kazuya:** si… y sigo pensando que fue la elección correcta –también se sonrojo un poco- y bien, ¿crees que deberíamos invitarla a almorzar con nosotros?

 **Satellizer** : no creo que sea buena idea, de hecho yo ya la había invitado. Pero dijo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas, aún debe superar la decepción.

 **Kazuya** : entiendo, pero no creo que sea buena idea que este sola… -con preocupación y pena.

 **Satellizer** : estoy segura de que no lo estará… estoy segura que Hiiragi va a cuidar de ella. –aseguro.

 **Kazuya:** ¿Kaho? ¿Ella ya sabe esto? –se preocupó, ahora debía prepararse para uno de los famosos regaños de Kaho Hiiragi, la presidenta de la clase.

 **Satellizer** : si… ella estaba consolando a Rana cuando yo llegue a verla.

 **Kazuya** : bueno, si es así… creo que podemos dejar de preocuparnos por Rana un poco. –un poco aliviado- bueno, ya con esto… ¿Qué tal si volvemos a comer? –le tendió la mano.

 **Satellizer** : -ella gustosamente tomo la mano de su novio- está bien.

Emprendieron vuelta a la cafetería.

 **XXX**

 **Kazuya** : oohh! ¡No puede ser! –lastimosamente en su travesía hacia el techo de la academia habían tardado tanto que la cafetería ya había cerrado y no abriría de nuevo hasta las seis y media de la noche, para la cena. Kazuya estaba en un estado casi depresivo, no habían comido ni él ni Satella nada de comer en el día, solo alcanzaron a darle un par de bocados a su comida antes de ir por orden de Satellizer al techo.

 **Satellizer:** lo siento, tal vez no debimos ir tan lejos. –se disculpó, estaba muy apenada con él.

 **Kazuya:** ya que… –se resignó- mejor busquemos un lugar donde podamos comer algo.

 **Satellizer:** ¡ya se! Puedo preparar algo en mi habitación.

 **Kazuya:** no es necesario, tal vez podamos comprar algo de comer por allí. No es necesario que lo hagas.

 **Satellizer** : ya hablamos de esto, ya te he dicho que no es ninguna molestia para mi hacer algo por ti… además es mi culpa que no hayamos almorzado.

 **Kazuya:** sé que en estos casos es inútil discutir contigo, está bien vamos. –dijo sonriendo.

 **Satellizer** : ¿me estás diciendo terca?

 **Kazuya:** no… -se burló.

 **Satellizer:** -inflo sus mejillas en señal de molestia pero luego sonrió y tomo a Kazuya por el brazo- de acuerdo vamos.

 **XXX**

Mientas tanto en otro lugar.

 **Ganessa:** aahh, no puedo creer que esas dos nos hayan dejado plantados. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? –dijo Ganessa furiosa, Rana y Kaho no habían aparecido para la salida que planearon ese día, y no sabía porque.

 **Arthur:** quien sabe, tal vez paso algo importante –tratando de calmar a Ganessa.

 **Ganessa:** ¿cómo qué? Ni siquiera se han molestado en enviarnos un mensaje, cuando las vea les reclamare.

 **Arthur:** bueno, ya estamos en la salida de Genetics donde quedamos, vallamos y hagamos algo nosotros solos. –ofreció.

 **Ganessa:** -suspiro- está bien, me niego a desperdiciar este día, ¡ven conmigo! –tomo a Arthur de la mano y empezó a jalarlo todo el tramo.

 **Arthur:** e-espera Ganessa-sempai. Puedo camin… -en ese mismo momento sonó su teléfono, estaba recibiendo una llamada.

Al escuchar su teléfono Ganessa lo soltó y curiosa se quedó esperando a que respondiera.

 **Arthur:** -miro su teléfono antes de responder- es Kaho…

 **Ganessa:** ha, a buena hora se le ocurre llamar. Pregúntale porque demonios no llego.

 **Arthur:** -no dijo nada en respuesta y se limitó a responder su teléfono- ¿hola? ¿Kaho?

 **Kaho:** si soy yo, d…

 **Arthur:** ¿en dónde están ustedes dos? Llevamos tanto tiempo esperándolas que decidimos irnos sin ustedes. –interrumpió Arthur.

 **Kaho:** ya lo sé, no me interrumpas baka! –Replico- bueno, no vamos a ir –dijo en un tono calmado pero que expresaba preocupación.

 **Arthur:** ¿por qué?

 **Kaho:** pues veras… -Kaho procedió a contarle a Arthur todo lo que había pasado.

Mientras Arthur escuchaba atento al alargarse la conversación Ganessa decidió tomar asiento en una banca que vio cerca de donde estaba y esperar a que Arthur terminara de hablar con Kaho.

 **Kaho:** y eso es todo, por eso decidí quedarme aquí. –termino la explicación.

 **Arthur** : oh, ya entiendo, le diré a Ganessa-sempai. Tal vez vallamos allí y…

 **Kaho:** no, no es necesario, ustedes aprovechen el día yo cuidare de Rana. –se negó.

 **Arthur:** -suspiro- de acuerdo… pero si pasa algo pasa no dudes en llamarnos ¿de acuerdo?

 **Kaho** : entendido, nos vemos –colgó el teléfono.

Arthur guardo su teléfono y se acercó a donde Ganessa estaba sentada.

 **Ganessa** : ¿y bien? ¿De qué se trataba?

Arthur procedió a contarle a Ganessa toda la historia.

 **Ganessa:** así que Aoi Kazuya la rechazo ¿eh?

 **Arthur:** si… debe encontrarse muy mal.

 **Ganessa:** bueno, no puedo decir que no lo veía venir, ese chico siempre ha tenido ojos solo para Satellizer.

 **Arthur:** si es cierto, pero dejando eso a un lado… -sonrió gentilmente a Ganessa.

Ganessa se sonrojo y le sonrió también.

 **Ganessa:** pues aprovechemos que estemos solos y tengamos una cita.

 **Arthur:** si… -sin pedir permiso tomo a su compañera por la mano y ambos tomaron camino a la ciudad.

 **XXX**

Acabando con su plato Kazuya agradeció a Satellizer por la comida y se ofreció a ayudarla con los platos. Esta la primera vez se negó pero Kazuya insistió y ella no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

 **Satellizer:** sigo diciendo que puedo hacer esto sola. –dijo con tono de molestia.

 **Kazuya:** si tú puedes molestarte en cocinar algo para mí al menos debería ayudarte a limpiar. –Respondió- somos compañeros después de todo. –mientas fregaba los utensilios con los que habían comido.

 **Satellizer:** aun así me molesta. –siguió quejándose mientras enjuagaba un plato.

 **Kazuya:** -suspiro- quiero preguntarte una cosa. –tratando de cambiar el curso de la conversación.

 **Satellizer:** sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

 **Kazuya:** ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? –pregunto interesado.

 **Satellizer:** Mi hermana Violett me enseñó a cocinar después de que se lo pedí un día. Cuando era una niña, no es una gran historia… pero, ¿Por qué te interesa saber eso?

 **Kazuya:** solo me dio curiosidad, el hecho de que cocinas muy bien –alago- y además últimamente has cocinado mucho para mí.

 **Satellizer:** -se quedó pensando un momento- sí, tienes razón, estos días he hecho de comer para ambos. Desde que me convertí en tu novia.

 **Kazuya:** parece más como si te hubieras convertido en mi esposa.

Al decir esto Satellizer se sorprendió a lo grande, tanto que soltó un plato que estaba enjuagando cayendo este y quebrándose al impactar contra el suelo.

 **Satellizer:** ¡ah demonios! –se quejó.

 **Kazuya:** traeré algo para recoger los pedazos –dicho esto Kazuya fue a buscar una escoba y un recogedor.

 **Satellizer:** -se quedó pensativa con ambos brazos apoyados frente al fregadero. Un ligero rubor invadió sus mejillas, y sus ojos brillaron como estrellas frente a un pensamiento que acababa de acoger en su mente- esposa eh? –dijo para sí misma.

 **XXX**

Era de noche Satellizer se encontraba en compañía de una de sus Sempais de tercer grado, Arnett McMillan quien esa noche había venido a visitarla para pedir su ayuda para mantener el orden de West Genetics en la ausencia de Elizabeth quien se había retirado del servicio temporalmente para cuidar de su limiter André, ella no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo y hacer pareja con otro limiter. Ella de inmediato se negó, ella estaba segura de que Elizabeth regresaría y así Genetics regresaría a ser como era. Luego de esa discusión Arnett decidió cambiar de tema y hablar de cosas de mujeres para celebrar su amistad recién formada, inevitablemente la conversación finalmente se centró en la relación de Satellizer y Kazuya.

 **Arnett:** ¿Que!? Todavía no han hecho el bautismo… cielos pobre Kazuya. –dijo Arnett abiertamente como si fuera poca cosa.

Satellizer solo se mordió el labio y quedo un momento en silencio.

 **Arnett:** vamos, en que estás pensando ¿hasta cuándo vas a actuar como si no fuera necesario?

 **Satellizer:** no… no hago eso, es solo que… no estoy segura de cómo debería hacerlo –ahora Arnett le ponía su total atención- le prometí que tendríamos nuestro bautismo, ya que se supone que es responsabilidad de la pandora encargarse de esto, pero ahora no tengo idea de cómo debería hacerlo…

 **Arnett:** nerviosismo, todas hemos pasado por eso, y sé que el bautismo no es algo fácil de hacer tampoco, pero no es tan aterrador como suena –Arnett le dio un trago a la cerveza que tenía en la mesa en la que ambas estaban sentadas- lo único que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de verte bonita para tu chico, y… dejar que las cosas "fluyan".

 **Satellizer:** ¿en serio es tan sencillo? –con cara de incredulidad.

 **Arnett:** en realidad… está el asunto de transferir el estigma en su cuerpo. Eso podría ser un poco doloroso…

 **Satellizer:** a ti ¿te dolió mucho? –con cara preocupada.

 **Arnett:** -Arnett tomo un suspiro y se concentró antes de contestar- ¡Como el infierno!… pensé que iba a morir, de verdad dolió mucho extraer el estigma de mi espalda.

Satellizer puso cara aterrorizada, no entendía si Arnett estaba impulsándola a que lo hiciera o todo lo contrario.

 **Arnett:** pero sabes… después de eso se sintió… -Arnett puso cara de fantasía y empezó a babear un poco, era obvio que estaba pensando cosas pervertidas.

 **Satellizer:** lalalalalalala –se tapó los oídos, y empezó a repetir eso una y otra vez para no escuchar a Arnett, no tenía ganas de escuchar que clase de cosas hacia ella con Morrison.

 **Arnett:** oye tranquilízate, no es para tanto, eso es algo normal entre dos personas que se aman. –dijo con orgullo.

 **Satellizer** : y nosotros todavía no…

 **Arnett:** bueno si ni siquiera han hecho el bautismo, no me sorprende que no hayan hecho eso tampoco… -interrumpió Arnett.

 **Satellizer:** p-pero hemos hecho otras cosas de pareja! –dijo rápidamente.

 **Arnett** : ¿Cómo qué? –pregunto con cara de malicia.

 **Satellizer:** bueno –Satellizer se ruborizo- nos hemos besado varias veces y…

 **Arnett:** besos ¿eh? Eso es impresionante –eso animo un poco a Satellizer- ¡SI TUVIERAN 12 AÑOS! Ustedes dos prácticamente ya son adultos, besarse es algo tan normal como darse la mano.

 **Satellizer:** ¿q-que?

 **Arnett:** está bien tampoco tan normal, pero esas son cosas de niños, ya eres una mujer deberías saber que esas cosas no harán que la relación avance mucho. –dijo con cara de póker.

 **Satellizer:** también hemos hecho… otras cosas. –aún más ruborizada.

 **Arnett:** cuéntame –le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

 **Satellizer:** y además de besarnos, un par de veces… hemos dormido juntos.

 **Arnett:** ¡espera! Pensé que no habían hecho…

 **Satellizer:** no, me refiero a solo dormir –ahora se sentía patética no considero que decir que ambos habían estado juntos en una cama y solo habían dormido, sonaba tan patético como ahora.

Arnett se tapó la boca para no estallar en risa.

 **Satellizer:** no te rías, no fue fácil decir algo que hagamos él y yo cuando estábamos solos. –molesta, avergonzada y ruborizada.

 **Arnett:** lo siento, es que… no me puedo creer esto ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! –se rio.

Satellizer decayó y dejo caer la cara contra la mesa en señal de que su vida había acabado.

 **Arnett:** vamos, no exageres. De hecho esto podría ser algo bueno.

Esto último llamo la atención de Satellizer e hiso que se interesara más en lo que Arnett estaba por decir.

 **Satellizer:** ¿algo bueno? –pregunto extrañada.

 **Arnett:** si, tal vez no lo hallas echo con esa intención, pero estoy segura de que no le fue nada fácil controlarse al estar en una misma cama contigo. Realmente te conseguiste un caballero.

 **Satellizer:** si –sonrió tiernamente- lo sé.

 **Arnett:** pero no te confíes. Por muy caballero que trate de ser Kazuya, eso no quita que sea un hombre y que tenga "necesidades".

 **Satellizer** : e-eso lo tengo claro y sé que…

 **Arnett:** de una amiga a otra –interrumpió- para que una relación funcione no basta solo con amor, ambas partes deben estar comprometidas en todo sentido con el otro. Y con solo verlo se nota que él está dispuesto a todo por ti.

 **Satellizer:** … entiendo lo que dices pero… eso no hace que sea más fácil para mí.

 **Arnett:** está bien está bien, tampoco tienes que hacerme mucho caso eso que acabo de decir es algo que escuche decir a Elizabeth una vez –puso cara divertida.

Satellizer se quedó mirándola como si fuera una idiota.

 **Arnett:** pero las cosas no cambia las cosas, si no le demuestras que lo amas lo suficiente tarde o temprano podrías perderlo ante alguien más.

Dicho esto Satellizer bajo la cabeza como si intentara reflexionar sobre el tema, Arnett tenía razón, Kazuya más de una vez había arriesgado incluso su vida por ella, muchas veces le había dicho que la amaba y quería pasar toda la vida con ella. Cosas que ella también quería y que le afirmaba, pero sabía que solo palabras no harían feliz a Kazuya, sabía que tendría que dedicarse más a él.

 **Arnett:** pero no te deprimas, solo da lo mejor de ti y el seguirá a tu lado hasta el fin. –le guiño un ojo.

 **Satellizer:** si… gracias Arnett –más animada.

 **Arnett:** esa es la actitud, ahora brindemos con este último trago. –levanto la cerveza.

Satella siguió su ejemplo.

 **Arnett:** ¡por el estúpido amor joven! –recito.

 **Satellizer:** salud –solo sonrió y estrello su cerveza con la de ella. Tenía que admitir que tener a una amiga con la cual hablar sobre estas cosas era bastante genial.

Pasaron otro buen rato hablando de mil y un cosas más antes de que Arnett decidiera marcharse dado la hora que era.

 **XXX**

Satellizer yacía acostada boca arriba en su cama apenas con una bata de baño para cubrirse, la conversación que acababa de tener con Arnett de verdad le ayudo a reflexionar las cosas, le ayudo a darse cuenta de cuanta suerte tenia de haber encontrado a alguien como Kazuya, y se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que pasara en el futuro, lo único que quería era a Kazuya junto a ella por el resto de su vida.

 ** _Ahora lo tengo claro!_**

Había tomado una decisión.

 **Bueno este fue el capítulo 7 espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se me ocurrió usar la conversación que tuvieron Satella y Arnett en el manga para mejorar la historia.**

 **Les aviso que dentro de poco tendré vacaciones, por lo que mandare al demonio la universidad por un tiempo y si mi ánimo me lo permite subir el siguiente Capítulo más rápido.**

 **También quiero aprovechar para decir que planeo terminar la primera temporada de este fanfic antes de que termine el año porque quiero escribir sobre otro anime y manga que me ha gustado mucho el año que viene (tampoco es que me vaya a pasar todo el año escribiéndolo) y después planeo tal vez hacer una segunda temporada de este, así que me gustaría que me dijeran que opinan de esta idea. En fin me despido.**

 **¡Nos vemos, hasta la próxima!**


	8. UNIDOS

**La charla ya vendrá al final, ahora disfruten del capítulo!**

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **UNIDOS.**

West Genetics en la época de vacaciones que terminaba siendo también la época de festivales culturales y muchas otras actividades extracurriculares, era uno de los pocos momentos donde los estudiantes podrían relajarse de su arduo entrenamiento militar con el objetivo de hacer frente al enemigo de la humanidad; los Novas. Para así por un tiempo sentirse otra vez como chicos normales. Este mes de paz era también conocido como la temporada de los bautizos, donde las pandoras de segundo año elegían a un chico mayormente de primer año como su limiter convirtiéndose en su compañero y escudo en la batalla y en muchos casos su amante.

El terreno norte de la academia estaba por la mañana rebosante de estudiantes trabajando para preparar todo para la celebración de eta noche, se veían a los limiters cargando tablas, cajas y toda clase de artículos para preparar los puestos que servirían como entretenimiento mientras que las pandoras se encargaban de poner las decoraciones y revisar el inventario de materiales. Este tenía que ser la mejor celebración de la historia, las cosas ya estaban bastante tensas; con los últimos enfrentamientos nova y el desastre en Alaska. Las chicas más que nada estaban nerviosas, nunca en la historia de la lucha de la humanidad contra los seres de otra dimensión habían ocurrido tantos ataques en un solo año y tampoco de manera tan inusual, tenían miedo de no saber cuándo tendrían que ser llamadas a la batalla. Por eso se veía el gran esfuerzo en esta temporada.

Kazuya era uno de los chicos que estaban moviendo los objetos pesados junto con Arthur y varios otros sempais, llevaban haciendo esto desde la mañana puesto que Hiiragi era una de las chicas que se proponían a supervisar el festival y necesitaba la mayor ayuda posible así que temprano por la mañana fue a buscarlos a ambos. Todas las clases de la academia preparaban un puesto con un tema específico, buscaban mostrar originalidad y creatividad, e Hiiragi como presidenta de la clase no podía permitir que su clase se quedara atrás.

Arthur: esto ya me está cansando. –dijo mientras cargaba una caja.

Kazuya: no te quejes, no eres el único trabajando aquí.

Arthur: solo digo que con el tiempo esto va agotándome, además ¿Qué hay en estas cajas?

Kazuya: mmm… -miro cuidadosamente el pegante con información que tenía la caja que llevaba- aquí dice cableado.

Arthur: ¿en serio? Pues cuanto cable necesitamos, esto pesa una tonelada. –se quejó.

Kazuya: no exageres. Y de hecho supongo que se necesita mucho ya que hay que darle energía a todos los puestos que se están colocando.

Arthur: pues viéndolo así… -se distrajo un momento y empezó a mirar a los alrededores.

Kazuya: HEY! –Exclamo Kazuya- ten cuidado, no quieres caerte cargando esto.

Arthur: ¿ah? Si… gracias.

Kazuya: en fin ¿Qué mirabas?

Arthur: nada, solo quería ver si Ganessa-sempai estaba por aquí.

Kazuya: ah, era eso. Ella está por allí. –hiso una seña moviendo la cabeza mostrando donde estaba Ganessa.

Arthur: -inmediatamente miro y definitivamente se trataba de Ganessa, no solo era fácilmente reconocible por su cabello rojo, sino por el hecho de que prácticamente estaba ladrando órdenes a los demás estudiantes- sí, definitivamente se trata de ella –con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

Kazuya: valla, ella debe ser muy estricta contigo. –concluyo Kazuya.

Arthur: si… es bastante dura conmigo a veces, pero ya sabes. Es una gran pandora. Y además…

Kazuya: ya para –interrumpió Kazuya.

Arthur: ¿Qué? –pregunto confuso.

Kazuya: por favor no empieces a recitar sobre lo fantástica que es Ganessa-sempai como siempre. –interrumpió. Y de hecho tenía razón, Arthur no podía evitar divagar sobre lo genial que era su compañera cada vez que oía decir su nombre. Ya incluso Hiiragi estaba harta de oír lo mismo una y otra vez.

Arthur: está bien, está bien. –se rio Arthur- pero si hablamos de ti, la reina… digo Satellizer-sempai debe ser bastante exigente contigo también ¿no?

Kazuya: no, para nada. –afirmo Kazuya.

Arthur: ¿en serio? ¿Ella No es mandona contigo? –se sorprendió.

Kazuya: mph, no. No puedo recordar a Satella-sempai dándome una orden estricta alguna vez.

Arthur: entenderás porque no puedo creerlo ¿cierto? –con una sonrisa maliciosa y una ceja levantada.

Kazuya: no, enserio. Ella siempre es bastante dulce conmigo. –afirmo con orgullo.

Arthur: ahora ¿Quién es el que está presumiendo a su compañera? ¿Eh?

Ambos se echaron a reír en ese momento.

Hasta que oyeron el grito de Hiiragi.

Hiiragi: ¡oigan ustedes dos! ¡Si tienen tiempo para estar riéndose también pueden usarlo para mover más rápido esas cajas! –grito exigente.

"ya vamos" –gritaron al unísono.

Arthur: cielos, es una dragona. –se quejó Arthur.

Kazuya: si, mejor acabemos con esto ya. –Dejando la caja que llevaba- vamos por más cajas.

Arthur: sí. A propósito, ¿Dónde está Satellizer-sempai? ¿No está por aquí cierto?

Kazuya: no, no la he visto hoy. –suspiro.

Arthur: y que pasa con esa actitud, ¿están peleados o algo?

Kazuya: no! Ella… solo ha estado actuando raro estos últimos días.

Él tenía razón, Satellizer últimamente no actuaba de manera normal, habían sido ya tres días desde la última vez que hicieron algo juntos, ni siquiera habían almorzado en la cafetería como siempre acostumbraban, cada vez que el iba a buscarla a su habitación ella le decía que estaba ocupada con algo o que no se sentía muy bien para salir ahora. La situación era muy sospechosa prácticamente ella no salía de su cuarto, Kazuya estaba preocupado por si tenía algún problema serio o necesitaba hacer algo con desesperación, no sabía qué hacer en este caso, lo más lógico que él pensó la primera vez es que ella necesitaba algo de espacio pero volviendo atrás era ella quien no quería separarse de el en todo ese tiempo. Se propuso a hacer otro intento e ir a preguntarle qué estaba pasando, y que si necesitaba ayuda con algo él estaría allí para ella cuando sea.

Arthur: ¿hola? Tierra a Kazuya. –llamo Arthur, se notaba que no era la primera vez que intentaba llamar su atención.

Kazuya: ¿eh? Oh, lo siento. –volviendo al presente.

Arthur: ¿no eras tú el que me dijo que tuviera cuidado?

Kazuya: lo siento es solo que… me quede recordando algo. –dijo un poco cabizbajo.

Arthur: sea lo que sea, después si quieres hablamos de ello, ahora mejor terminemos con esto.

Kazuya: de acuerdo.

Él se encargaría del problema luego.

 **XXX**

En otro mundo un poco más relajado se encontraba Satellizer.

Satellizer se encontraba dando vueltas de forma algo ansiosa por su habitación, es como si estuviera esperando a alguien o a que pase algo.

Satellizer: ooh… me dijeron que iba a llegar hoy a esta hora. –dijo con voz irritada, se notaba que estaba desesperada por algo.

TOC TOC. Segundos después tocaron a su puerta, ella se dispuso a abrir y se topó con que era lo que estaba esperando; en frente de su habitación se encontraba un hombre del servicio de correos, con una caja pequeña. "firme aquí por favor" el hombre le tendió un papel y un bolígrafo que ella afanosamente firmo y luego le entrego al repartidor de regreso. Luego de darle su propina por la entrega al empleado de mensajería Satellizer desesperadamente y como una niña pequeña que quiere abrir su regalo de navidad se encerró en su habitación y sin siquiera molestarse por ir a buscar unas tijeras o un cuchillo para abrir la caja bruscamente rompió el cartón de esta con sus propias manos luego de ubicarla encima de su cama. Después hecho un vistazo.

Al ver el contenido de la caja esta se tocó el pecho y puso una mirada sorprendida con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Satellizer: ya no hay vuelta atrás. –dijo tímidamente.

 **XXX**

Terminando con su trabajo Kazuya, Arthur y varios otros limiters decidieron que ya era tiempo de relajarse un poco, dejaron a Hiiragi y a las otras pandoras el trabajo de decorar mientras los chicos que aún no habían trabajado se encargaban de armar el puesto de la clase. Como se trataba de un festival cultural y en cierto modo era una competencia por ver que clase daba una mejor actuación las chicas más que nada se esforzaban por mantener todo perfecto, no debía quedar nada fuera de lugar y con Kaho Hiiragi como presidenta y supervisora para los pobres chicos que tuvieron que armar el gran puesto del que antes otros limiters incluyendo a Kazuya y Arthur habían traído los materiales. Cada puesto tenía un tema distinto; un puesto era un salón de masaje, otro era una sala donde se te leía la fortuna así hasta llegar a la clase de Kazuya donde decidieron hacer un café maid.

Kazuya: fiuu –suspiro- ya terminamos, ahora tengo algo pendiente.

Arthur: yo no tengo nada que hacer, ¿puedo acompañarte?

Kazuya: no. –dijo secamente.

Arthur: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –se quejó.

Kazuya: esto no es algo con lo que nadie deba ayudarme. –respondio.

Arthur: pero vamos hombre…

" _ **¡ARTHUR!"**_

Inmediatamente Arthur volteo viendo la silueta pelirroja de Ganessa llamándolo con exigencia.

Kazuya: me parece que ya tienes algo que hacer –se rio- nos vemos luego.

 **XXX**

Después de dejar a Arthur a su suerte con Ganessa Kazuya se movía con algo de prisa por los dormitorios femeninos de segundo año, no hace falta decir hacia donde se dirigía.

Finalmente tras el recorrido se paró en frente de la puerta de Satellizer y dio dos golpes a la puerta y espero a que ella le abriera. Tras lo que le parecieron unos largos momentos de silencio finalmente el cerrojo de la puerta se liberó y Kazuya estuvo feliz al ver la cara de Satellizer.

Satellizer: ¿Kazuya? –Se puso extrañamente nerviosa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kazuya: quería… no, necesitaba verte. ¿Puedo pasar?

Satellizer: esto… -volteo un momento para echar un vistazo a su habitación y vio que la caja de antes seguía montada sobre su cama. Inmediatamente se puso roja y se apresuró a responder- ¡n-no, ahora no puedes entrar, mi cuarto es un desastre! –dijo rápidamente.

Kazuya: pe-pero…

Satellizer: ¡hablemos afuera!

Kazuya estuvo en una posición en la que no podía discutir. Accedió a la petición de Satellizer y después de alejarse del pasillo de los dormitorios que seguro estaba lleno de oídos curiosos fueron al lugar al que Satellizer prefería para sus conversaciones privadas. La azotea.

Satellizer: ahora está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? –pregunto parada frente a Kazuya.

Kazuya: ¿es necesario que lo diga? –pregunto con un tono algo serio.

Satellizer solo se quedó allí parada y bajo la mirada.

Kazuya: bien… últimamente has estado actuando raro, ya casi no quieres hablar conmigo, siempre estas indispuesta y solo te la pasas en tu dormitorio.

Satellizer: bueno… es que… -junto sus manos y empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Kazuya: ¿tienes algún problema? Podría ayudarte si me dijeras.

Satellizer: no, no tengo ningún problema, no es nada de eso.

Kazuya: ¿entonces qué pasa? Tú no solías actuar así.

Satellizer: n-no puedo decirte… -dijo débilmente.

Kazuya: -se quedó sorprendido- ¿no puedes decirme?

Satellizer negó con la cabeza.

Kazuya: ¿tan malo es? –dijo sin ánimos.

Satellizer: ya te dije que no es nada malo.

Kazuya: ¿¡entonces porque no puedes decirme!? –levantando la voz.

Satellizer: no es algo que pueda decirte en este preciso momento. ¡Es un secreto! –grito. Esto último solo dejo más desconcertado a Kazuya.

Kazuya: ¿un secreto? ¿Es por eso que no has querido saber de mí estos últimos días? –con voz agria.

Satellizer: ¡eso no es cierto! –Grito con rabia- ¿¡cómo puedes pensar que no me importas!? –se enfureció, pensaba que ¿Cómo podía pensar el que ella lo dejaría de lado? Él no debía dudar de lo que siente ella por él.

Kazuya: pues es lo que cualquiera pensaría en esta situación!

Satellizer: ¡esto no es un asunto cualquiera!... no tienes ni idea de lo que dices.

Kazuya: ¡lo único que sé es que de repente te has distanciado de mí! ¿¡Estas molesta conmigo por algo!? Si es así dímelo para que pueda disculparme!

Satellizer: ¡no estoy enojada!

Kazuya: eso es muy difícil de creer cuando me estas gritando!

Satellizer: tú gritaste primero ¡BAKA!

Se quedaron un momento en silencio después de este intercambio de palabras, era la primera vez que discutían de verdad y no fue una experiencia agradable para ninguno, Kazuya solo quería respuestas, de porque la chica que le gustaba se comportaba tan raro, y para a fin de cuentas escuchar nada de su parte, eso le pareció verdaderamente ridículo. Y Satellizer si le ocultaba algo a Kazuya, pero ella al parecer no tenía malas intenciones al ocultarle esto, solo quería hacerle saber que todo estaba bien y que no tenía nada que temer sobre ellos, que ella lo ama y que no debía dudar de sus sentimientos.

Kazuya: -suspiro en resignación- de acuerdo, lamento haberte hablado así. Es que esto… de verdad no soporto estar lejos de ti… -dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Satella solo se quedó ahí mirando mientras se mordía el labio.

Kazuya: supongo que tendremos esta conversación luego cuando estemos más relajados, deberíamos bajar te acompañare hasta tu habitación.

Cuando kazuya dio vuelta para bajar del techo Satellizer rápidamente corrió tras él y lo abrazo por la espalda rodeando con sus brazos el pecho entre el hueco de su cuello y el abdomen del adolecente. Esto dejo por un momento desconcertado a Kazuya, se esperaba que ella estuviera enojada con el no esto.

Satellizer: -desde atrás apoyando su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho- Kazuya… ¿tú me amas?

Kazuya quedo un momento petrificado por esta pregunta.

Kazuya: ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que te amo.

Satellizer: entonces confía en mí. Confía en que estoy haciendo algo bueno aunque no pueda decírtelo.

Kazuya: yo…

Satellizer: sé que en una relación no debería haber secretos, y tú ya lo sabes todo sobre mí. Pero por un momento debo guardarme esto para mí. Es importante que nadie sobre todo tú, lo sepa. –explico con voz serena y dulce- y cuando al fin lo sepas espero hacerte feliz.

Kazuya: Satella-sempai… -ahora de verdad que se sentía como un verdadero imbécil, ese era el poder de la dulzura de Satellizer: Hacer que Kazuya se cautivara y caer de rodillas ante ella- ha, de verdad sabes cómo manipularme ¿cierto? –serenamente.

Satellizer: ¿qué clase de mujer seria… si no pudiera obtener lo que quiero de mi hombre? –dijo con voz seductora, tan seductora que Kazuya no podía reconocerla al oírle hablar así. Con razón pues nadie se imaginaria que una chica tan tímida por dentro como Satellizer pudiera actuar de manera tan atrevida sin pasar por un ataque de vergüenza.

Kazuya: o-ok, esperare hasta que puedas abrirte conmigo –sonrió en el abrazo.

Satellizer se sintió feliz al oír su respuesta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Satellizer: muy bien. Ahora, dijiste que me acompañarías a mi habitación ¿cierto?

Kazuya entendió el mensaje y sin decir nada la siguió hasta su cuarto. Aun con las cosas calmadas entre ellos él no podía evitar tener curiosidad por lo que le ocultaba Satellizer, ella ya le había dicho que no era nada malo, pero eso por alguna razón le hizo querer saber que estaba tramando la chica de sus sueños, pero se abstuvo de preguntar pues no quería empezar una discusión como la que acababan de tener. En vez de ello la acompaño en silencio hasta su cuarto, Donde después de despedirse con un beso el tomo camino hacia su propia habitación.

 **XXX**

Kazuya: el noviazgo es más complicado de lo que imagine… -pensó en voz alta mientras caminaba por los corredores de la academia.

" _ **Kazuya-kun?"**_ Kazuya oyó decir su nombre mientras caminaba lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos y volteo hasta el origen del llamado.

Kazuya: ¿eh? Rana… -dijo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la chica tibetana.

Rana: h-hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí-Dearimasu? –pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Kazuya: nada, iba de camino a mi cuarto. ¿Y tú?

Rana: me dijeron que fuera a la oficina de la hermana Margaret, tengo que ir a buscar los resultados de mis exámenes. –Rana era una estudiante de intercambio, por lo cual tenía que hacer exámenes de desempeño en fechas específicas a diferencia de otros estudiantes, incluyendo las vacaciones.

Kazuya: ¿puedo acompañarte? –pregunto alegremente.

Rana: ¿ehm? Si claro pero… ¿no estas ocupado con algo? –pregunto nerviosamente a la vez que jugaba un poco con su cabello.

Kazuya: no para nada, me dirigía a mi cuarto a ver televisión o a usar mi computadora porque estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer.

Rana: ah, ¿en serio? ¿Y Qué hay de Satella-san? Yo pensaría que estarías con ella ahora-Dearimasu. –con tono de voz baja.

Kazuya: eso quisiera, pero ella está ocupada con algo ahora. –Dijo con voz resignada- así que si tengo tiempo libre ¿Por qué no hablar un tiempo con una buena amiga?

Rana: ya veo-Dearimasu.

Kazuya: entonces arreglado, te acompañare un rato cierto?

Rana: de acuerdo.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo por el camino mientras se dirigían a la oficina de la Directora de la escuela. Hablaron de como la habían pasado estos últimos días, Rana dijo que ella e Hiiragi habían estado saliendo frecuentemente de la academia a veces con Arthur y Ganessa a divertirse y distraerse de las presiones que aun ejercía Genetics sobre ellas pues como ya se había dicho Rana al ser estudiante de intercambio tenía que presentar exámenes en vacaciones e Hiiragi al ser la presidenta de una de las clases de primer año debía ser la encargada de regular y llevar a cabo los múltiples eventos que se llevaban a cabo en estas fechas vacacionales.

Por su parte Kazuya dijo que sus días habían sido bastante corrientes y prácticamente iguales a como siempre, pues no quería por obvias razones hablar sobre lo que pasaba con ella y Satella a una chica antes muy despechada.

Rana: y… ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Satella-san? –pregunto con un poco de desaire en su voz.

Al escucharla decir esto Kazuya sintió que le estaba cayendo una bomba encima, la chica que hace poco había rechazado estaba hablando tranquilamente con él y ahora le preguntaba cómo iba su noviazgo actual. A él no le gustaba hacer sentir tristes a sus amigos y compañeros, y ahora presentía que la que empezó siendo una charla casual entre amigos se aproximaba a ser una incómoda conversación.

Kazuya: bien supongo… -contesto con algo de nerviosismo.

Rana: ah… eso está bien… supongo… -respondio igualmente- y que es lo que tiene a Satellizer-san tan ocupada?

Kazuya: ni yo mismo lo sé, ella dice que es un secreto.

Rana: ¿un secreto? –confundida.

Kazuya: si, dijo que era un secreto y que después me lo diría. –el cambio y omitió varios detalles de la historia, el no quería que nadie supiera de su "pelea de enamorados" en la azotea del colegio.

Rana: bueno, ella siempre ha sido bastante misteriosa.

Kazuya: es verdad, pero eso siempre ha sido una de las cosas que me gustan de ella y… -Kazuya paro de hablar al percatarse del FAIL que acababa de cometer. Tratando de evitar hacer incomoda la situación para terminar diciéndole a ella que quería a Satellizer.

Y al ver la cara desanimada de Rana se sintió como un verdadero cretino.

Kazuya: ¡YO LO SIENTO, NO QUERÍA DECIR QUE!... –quería seguir disculpándose pero fue detenido por la palma de Rana frente a su cara haciéndole el gesto de que se detuviera…

Rana: no te preocupes Kazuya-kun, así deben ser las cosas después de todo-Dearimasu. –Le dio una amplia sonrisa- sería más raro que no hablaran acerca de ustedes dos siendo mis amigos-Dearimasuka.

Kazuya: quizá, pero… sigue siendo bastante incomodo… -se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras hablaba.

Rana: solo no te preocupes. Si sigues sintiéndote incomodo serás tu quien no pueda superar lo que paso, en serio no te preocupes-Dearimasu.

Cuando Kazuya se dispuso a responder se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en frente de la oficina de la Directora.

Rana: bueno, creo que me deben estar esperando, hablaremos después-Dearimasu.

Kazuya: sí. Te veré luego. –dijo lentamente como Rana entro a la oficina de la hermana Margaret.

Al ver cerrada las puerta Kazuya se quedó un momento a reflexionar, a pesar de que hace unos pocos días Rana estaba totalmente hecha un desastre, parecía estar recuperándose rápido, tal vez la influencia de Hiiragi la estaba ayudando a aceptar las cosas más rápido de lo que pensaba y en realidad tomaba las cosas de manera bastante madura, sonrió un momento y pensó felizmente que dentro de poco ni el ni Satella tendrían que preocuparse de lastimar a la chica tibetana solo por el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Ahora si tomo camino sin interrupciones o paradas hacia su cuarto, se esperaba pasar el resto del día aburrido sin nada que hacer solo tirado en su cama viendo televisión hasta dormirse, sin imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

 **XXX**

Ya era de noche, Satellizer estaba tratando de dormirse tirada en su cama mientras veía una novela en su televisor. Estaba intranquila por una razón, por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarse de la Cabeza la discusión que había tenido con Kazuya, de verdad que no fue un momento lindo para ninguno sobre todo para ella.

Decidio ocuparse con algo para dejar de pensar en ello, tal vez comer algo serviría para quitárselo de la mente ¿cierto?

Afanosamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su refrigerador, y después de contemplar su contenido por una cantidad exagerada de tiempo finalmente se decidió a saciar su hambre y ansiedad con un bote grande de helado de fresa que llevaba varios días congelándose en el aparato. Tomo una cuchara y volvió a su cama esta vez con el enorme bote de helado de fresa, se acomodó contra la cabecera de la cama y empezó a engullir lentamente la delicia congelada. Era de esos momentos donde una chica podía relajarse sola en su cuarto sin tener que preocuparse por nada mientras disfrutaba del rico sabor de una deliciosa golosina. Desgraciadamente para ella ese momento nunca llego, ni siquiera el enorme pote de helado podía hacer que sacara a Kazuya de su mente. Se tomó un tiempo para mirar a un lado de su habitación y mirarse desde la cama en el espejo de su mesa de noche.

Satellizer: hasta donde he llegado… de noche, sola, tirada en mi cama comiendo helado mientras veo una mala telenovela japonesa. –Suspiro- parezco una perdedora que rechazaron el día de los enamorados… -dijo para sí misma Con resignación.

Luego hecho un rápido vistazo a una de las gavetas de su closet mientras parecía ponerse más ansiosa todavía.

Satellizer: todo está listo para mañana, pero…

Con fuerza abrazo el bote de helado que tenía, estaba tan sumida en la batalla mental que tenia que no sintió el frio estremecedor del helado contra sus brazos y pechos.

Y luego de tanto pensar y pensar.

Satellizer: ¡AHG! ¡AL DEMONIO MAÑANA! –Miro el reloj montado en el pequeño mueble al lado de su cama y vio que marcaba poco más de las nueve de la noche.- aún hay mucho tiempo… ¡BIEN, QUE SEA ESTA NOCHE! –grito con decisión.

Rápidamente salto de la cama casi dejando caer el helado al suelo, en un movimiento rápido tomo su teléfono celular de la mesa y empezó a oprimir botones de manera desesperada. Cuando termino de marcar se colocó el teléfono contra la oreja y al no recibir respuesta inmediata se puso a dar vueltas por su habitación esperando a que le contestaran.

 **XXX**

Kazuya se levantó de mala gana del colchón, apenas acababa de conseguir algo de sueño y justo ahora su teléfono empezó a sonar despertándolo de su sueño. Sin mirar quien era solo tomo el teléfono y respondió.

Kazuya: hola… ¿quién es? –respondió el teléfono sin ganas mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Satellizer: KAZUYA! –respondió tan fuertemente que Kazuya tuvo que retirar el teléfono de su oído por un momento. Se sentía como si le hubiera explotado un petardo a lado de la cabeza.

Kazuya: ¿S-Satella-sempai?… ¿pasa algo? –contesto aun aturdido.

Satellizer: Kazuya, ven aquí de inmediato! –respondió con fiereza, a pesar de que hablaban por teléfono claramente se escuchaba la autoridad de su orden.

Kazuya: ¿qué sucede? Por qué me estas…

Satellizer: no hay tiempo de explicar, solo ven aquí.

Kazuya: pero que… -Satellizer colgó el teléfono.

" _ **¿y ahora que le sucede?"**_ pensó mientras guardaba el teléfono.

Kazuya no perdió más tiempo pensando, volvió a ponerse la chaqueta del uniforme junto con sus zapatos y salió de la habitación hacia los dormitorios femeninos en busca de Satella.

 **XXX**

El cuarto de Satellizer era un caos, corría apresurada por todos lados ordenando y reorganizando todo. Cuando finalmente quedo satisfecha con cómo había dejado las cosas noto que estaba sudando un poco así que decidió darse una ducha rápida para refrescarse, se supone que tendría tiempo, ella calculo que tendría al menos unos ocho minutos hasta que Kazuya llegara.

Se quitó rápidamente el vestido de noche que llevaba y se metió en la regadera.

 **XXX**

Kazuya continuaba acercándose, ya estaba en la entrada del dormitorio de chicas, todo estaba muy tranquilo y no había muchos estudiantes en los pasillos.

" _ **en serio, ¿Qué está tramando Satellizer ahora?"**_ seguía sin comprender porque Satellizer lo llamaría a esta hora sin siquiera decirle porque. Tal vez necesitaba su ayuda con algo o quería decirle algo importante o ahora si tenía un problema.

Seguía hurgando en su mente por más ideas hasta el punto que no se dio cuenta de que estaba justo al frente de la puerta de la habitación de Satella. Respiro hondo, trato de poner su mejor sonrisa y dio dos toques a la puerta.

Paso algo de tiempo pero Satellizer no le abría la puerta y no le respondía a los constantes llamados que este hacía. Finalmente preocupado de que algo le hubiese sucedido a su compañera, Kazuya dio una rápida respiración antes de precipitarse y entrar al cuarto de la chica sin autorización.

Cuando entro a primera vista no vio ni rastro de Satellizer, la habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras y nada parecía estar fuera de lugar a excepción de uno de los cajones de su closet el cual estaba abierto. Se acercó hasta allí y dio un vistazo a la gaveta abierta solo para darse cuenta de que estaba llena de la ropa interior de Satella y sonrojarse de inmediato. Rápidamente trato de desviar la mirada hacia un lado de la habitación y noto que salía luz por debajo de la puerta del baño.

Kazuya: ¿Satella-sempai? –llamo.

Satella que no se había percatado de la presencia de Kazuya se llevó una gran sorpresa y se propuso a contestarle rápidamente.

Satellizer: ¿Kazuya? Llegaste más pronto de lo que me esperaba. –declaro con tono de voz nerviosa al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Kazuya: si… ¿sucede algo? ¿Que necesitas de mí?

Satellizer: dame un momento.

Después de que Satellizer dijo esto Kazuya supuso que tendría que esperar un rato hasta que saliera del baño, pero no. Se fijó otra vez debajo de la puerta y noto que por unos segundos una luz más intensa brillo por debajo de la puerta. No pudo pensar de qué se trataba, pues justo después de que el destello se detuviera la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a Satellizer con su uniforme regular, pero algo se notaba diferente en ella, su mirada era decidida y nerviosa a la vez una combinación que Kazuya nunca antes había apreciado de ella.

Luego Satellizer dio unos pasos fuera del baño se colocó frente a Kazuya.

Kazuya: Sempai… que está pasando, ¿Por qué me has llamado tan de repente?

Satellizer no pronuncio ninguna palabra e inesperada y casi violentamente empezó a cortar la distancia a pie entre ellos.

La primera reacción de Kazuya ante esto fue dar unos pasos hacia atrás, pues Satellizer se acercaba a el de tal manera que parecía un tren imparable acercándose a toda velocidad.

Antes de que Kazuya pudiera retroceder más que un par de pasos Satellizer lo alcanzo y lo tomo por los brazos, después de mirarlo con una pasión inmensa y ardiente en sus ojos poco a poco fue bajando por las extremidades del chico hasta poder unir sus dos manos junto a las de ella. Por un tiempo antes de responder ella solo sostuvo sus manos frente a ambos como una niña haciendo una promesa.

Satellizer: Aoi Kazuya… -pronuncio lentamente mientras no quitaba su mirada fogosa de él.

Kazuya: Sempai…? –pregunto confusamente mientras sentía un calor considerable apoderándose de sus mejillas.

Satellizer: esta noche… te gustaría… Oficialmente… convertirte en mi Limiter? –finalmente Satellizer había hecho la pregunta que Kazuya tanto tiempo había esperado, ella imaginaba que él estaría feliz de escuchar, las palabras que abrirían el paso a formar un nuevo lazo que los uniria.

Kazuya: eehg…? –al instante Kazuya no pudo procesar lo que había escuchado. Él se imaginaba que algún día tendrían que pasar por el bautismo si ya eran una pareja, pero escucharlo tan de repente de verdad que lo saco de balance.

Satellizer solo se quedó ahí con una mirada ahora más inocente dirigida con afecto hacia Kazuya.

Kazuya cuando finalmente logro reaccionar a su pregunta rápidamente libero sus manos del agarre de Satella y las puso sobre sus hombros.

Kazuya: Satellizer… de verdad me estas pidiendo que…

No pudo terminar de hablar pues hábilmente Satellizer coloco su dedo sobre sus labios delicadamente silenciándolo al instante.

Luego de notar que tenía la total atención del adolecente una de sus manos se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia dentro de uno de las aperturas de su uniforme para después sacarla empuñada dando a entender que había sacado algo de allí.

Acto seguido Satellizer con la mano que tenía libre agarro la mano derecha de Kazuya, y en ella deposito lo que había sacado de entre sus ropas.

Satellizer: si… quiero poder decir sin ningún problema que eres mi Limiter, quiero que… realicemos el bautismo…

La mano de Satellizer se apartó de la suya así pudiendo ver el objeto que había dejado en sus manos. Kazuya abrió los ojos en sorpresa, reconoció de inmediato lo que sostenía; era uno de los estigmas que antes habían pertenecido a su hermana y ahora se alojaban en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. Esto le mostro que Satellizer iba en serio con su petición, suavemente apretó el estigma en su mano y cálidamente le sonrió a la pandora frente a él.

Kazuya: si… -dijo sin dudas- por supuesto que quiero ser tu Limiter Satellizer .

Los ojos de Satellizer se iluminaron como estrellas, no era como si ella pensara que abría la posibilidad de que el dijera que no, es solo que la pasión en su voz y el cariño que emitían penetro directamente en el corazón de la joven enamorada.

Con una sonrisa comparada a la de un ángel y con los ojos algo llorosos Satellizer con su mano derecha alcanzo la mejilla de Kazuya, resistiendo el impulso de besarlo al instante simplemente se quedó allí esperando alguna reacción de él.

Kazuya: y bien… que es lo que debo hacer ahora?

Satellizer: quítate la chaqueta y toma asiento, yo me ocupare del resto. –le dijo con confianza.

El simplemente obedeció, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la camiseta que llevaba por dentro dejando al desnudo la parte superior de su cuerpo, después se sentó en una silla que estaba casi en la mitad del cuarto justo frente a la cama de Satella.

Satellizer: trata de aguantar por favor… esto dolerá un poco. –dijo en tono de disculpa.

Kazuya: de acuerdo.

Satella se puso detrás de él mirando su espalda, se tomó un segundo para respirar y relajarse, sabía que esto sería doloroso para Kazuya. Pero que también era necesario y él estaba dispuesto a aguantar el dolor por ella. Levanto su mano y convoco su arma volt, luego acerco la punta de la gigantesca cuchilla a la espalda del chico.

Satellizer: aquí voy… -le advirtió con calma, de verdad quería proceder lo más cuidadosamente posible.

Kazuya: estoy listo. –respondió secamente.

Finalmente Satellizer procedió a hacer un corte en la espalda del muchacho. La primera reacción de Kazuya fue apretar los puños y los dientes con fuerza, trataba de no moverse para no correr el riesgo de entorpecer los movimientos de Satella en un proceso tan delicado y peligroso como este.

Satellizer ponía toda su atención en lo que hacía, se aseguraba de hacer el corte solo lo bastante profundo para introducir el estigma y solo lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera allí. No era algo fácil de hacer, cortarle la espalda tu misma al chico que te gusta, pero sabía que sería por la buena razón para unirlos más esta vez como una pareja oficial de pandora y limiter.

Después de mucha paciencia, cuidado y alguno que otro quejido de Kazuya la incisión para el estigma estaba lista.

Satellizer: bien… y ahora el estigma…

Terminando el doloroso proceso Satellizer tomo el estigma que se había extraído y lo introdujo en la herida abierta de Kazuya. Lo ajusto lo mejor que pudo para que quedara bien acomodado entre la piel del adolecente y tras asegurarse de que todo estaba bien retiro su mano un poco empapada en la sangre del limiter.

Satellizer: eso fue todo ya terminamos. –se limpió la sangre con un pañuelo.

Kazuya se levantó de la silla con mucho cuidado para no dañarse así mismo. Al levantarse noto una extraña sensación de hormigueo recorriendo por su espalda, era el estigma que acababa de recibir adaptándose a su nuevo anfitrion y a la vez que esa sensación se hacía cada vez más presente también sintió como el dolor desaparecía lentamente.

Satellizer: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kazuya: es extraño… ciento como si hubiera cambiado de un momento a otro.

Satellizer: espero que no te haya dolido mucho… trate de ser lo más cuidadosa posible. –dijo con un tono preocupado.

Kazuya: me siento bien, no fue tan malo como te lo imaginas. –tratando de calmarla.

Kazuya interrumpió un momento la conversación para recoger su chaqueta y tratar de ponérsela para cubrirse un poco, acción que fue interrumpida cuando Satellizer repentinamente se lanzó hacia el rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y besarlo con pasión y desenfreno.

Kazuya: Satella…? –pudo hablar cuando Satellizer se retiró del beso.

Satellizer: aun no… se ha terminado… -tenía una mirada hipnotizante en sus ojos, era como un niño comiéndose con los ojos su dulce favorito.

Satellizer le retiro de nuevo la chaqueta a Kazuya.

Satellizer: Kazuya… también… quiero hacer "eso"… quiero ser una contigo.

La sorpresa era evidente en Kazuya, sabia a lo que ella se refería, pero no era una petición a la que se pudiera responder de inmediato.

Después de unir sus labios una vez más, Satellizer dio unos pasos atrás y cerró los ojos. Dio una rápida exhalación y desactivo su textura volt, un brillo de energía la cubrió y su uniforme escolar empezó a desaparecer. Kazuya estaba realmente anonadado esperaba verla en ropa interior, pero lo que termino viendo de verdad casi le provoca la muerte por hemorragia nasal.

Bajo el uniforme ya inexistente Satellizer llevaba un camisón de tirantes color rosa transparente, que era lo suficientemente translucido para poder apreciar los finos detalles de su piel debajo de la prenda, y abajo como si no fuera suficiente llevaba puesto un liguero de color negro adornado con lazos de contraste rosa que sostenían en sus piernas dos largas y provocativas medias de nylon que antes eran imperceptibles por la larga falda de su uniforme en sus preciosas y bien formadas piernas. Era la viva y encarnada imagen de la sensualidad, por lo que parecieron siglos Kazuya no pudo apartar la vista ni por una fracción de segundo del cuerpo de Satellizer, con sus pupilas recorría cada centímetro de carne que su revelador y sexy conjunto le proporcionaban.

Al darse cuenta de la mirada de Kazuya de inmediato Satellizer se apeno.

Satellizer: cielos, no me mires tanto… -desviando la mirada hacia un lado, se podía notar el color rojo intenso que emitían sus mejillas.

Kazuya: -se tardó un poco en responder- l-lo siento, es que… esa ropa… -tan sonrojado como ella.

Satellizer: me veo extraña…?

Kazuya: ¡NO! Para nada… -se cortó un momento- es que… luce tan bien en ti que no puedo apartar la mirada.

A pesar de su nerviosismo actual Satellizer se sintió vivamente feliz. Volvió a acortar distancias con su amado limiter y se tomó por sorpresa que esta vez fue Kazuya quien la tomo en sus brazos e inclino la cabeza para unir sus labios con ella de nuevo. Las cosas cada momento se calentaban más y más, sin romper el beso Satellizer empezó a moverse con Kazuya, primero dando una vuelta para terminar ella a espaldas de la cama y luego empezar a retroceder arrastrando a Kazuya con ella. Al final cuando su pierna toco el borde de la cama Satellizer se dejó caer y tiro a Kazuya con ella terminando el encima suyo sobre la cómoda y espaciosa cama.

La visión frente a sus ojos era irreal, Satellizer la mujer más hermosa que había conocido y ahora su compañera oficial estaba tumbada voluntariamente bajo el usando el conjunto de ropa más sexy que se podría imaginar dispuesta a llegar hasta el fin con él. Aunque sonara como una tontería dado que era ella la que estaba tomando la iniciativa él sabía que tenía que preguntarle, para sí estar seguro de que ella no tuviera dudas y no se arrepintiera de nada.

Kazuya: estas segura de esto, Satellizer?

Satellizer lo miro con una linda mirada antes de hablar.

Satellizer: antes de eso… quiero probarlo…

Kazuya: ¿probar? ¿Probar que? –pregunto en el calor de la situación.

Satellizer: el Ereinbar Set… -respondió lentamente.

Kazuya quedo en silencio por un momento antes de asentir con un suave movimiento de cabeza claramente comunicándole un insonoro adelante.

Satellizer cerro sus ojos y reforzó su agarre hacia el acercándolo hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

Satellizer: Ereinbar Set. –cuando Satellizer dijo estas palabras casi de inmediato ambos fueron llenados por una intensa sensación. Un impulso eléctrico recorrió sus cuerpos y sus ojos se iluminaron mientras se miraban el uno al otro con pasión y afecto.

Satellizer sintió como si Kazuya estuviera envolviendo totalmente su ser, sentía un calor sorprendente viajar por todo su cuerpo, era como si el la estuviera tocando por todos lados a la vez y hubiera unido su espíritu con el suyo. Y Kazuya sentía como si cada parte de Satellizer fuera parte de el en ese momento, su olor, su suave piel, todo era tan fácilmente perceptible por el mientras inconscientemente libero un pequeño campo de Freezing sobre la cama que cubrió a ambos adolecentes enamorados. No era como los Freezings anteriores que él había usado, este no tenía el efecto de limitar ni entorpecer los movimientos de ninguno, sino que temporalmente unió sus corazones haciendo más intenso el momento de calentura.

Cuando el efecto del Ereinbar Set pasó ambos seguían sin apartar su vista del otro. Después de esa íntima y feliz experiencia el lazo entre ellos se fortifico más y más.

Kazuya: guau! –Suspiro- ¿sentiste eso?

Satellizer: si…

Se miraron con cariño.

Kazuya: lo preguntare de nuevo… ¿estas segura de esto Satella?

Y volvió a hacer la pregunta, se esperaba como un niño soñador escuchar un suave "si" de ella. Satellizer le sonrió por un momento antes de ponerle una mirada de lujuria pura y en vez de una respuesta simple contesto con la más peligrosa y poderosa frase que una mujer podría decirle a un hombre.

Satellizer: Kazuya… puedes hacer lo que quieras…

El corazón de Kazuya se aceleró más y más cuando la escucho, ahora tenía permiso. Permiso para hacerla suya.

Sin necesidad de escuchar más Kazuya ataco, primero se lanzó directamente a su boca, era gratificante sentir como sus labios se fundían y se movían como uno suavemente sobre los de Satella. Después de continuar por un rato, decidieron ir llevar el beso al siguiente nivel cuando Satellizer abrió la boca e introdujo su lengua en la boca del Limiter y él no se quedó atrás haciendo lo mismo y empezando una batalla por ver quien llegaba más profundo en la boca del otro.

Sus manos también se volvieron curiosas, empezaron a recorrer por sus cuerpos explorando la anatomía de otro. Satellizer coloco su mano primero por el abdomen de Kazuya subiendo lenta y suavemente hasta el pecho del joven mientras que la otra mano se ubicó en su nuca y empezó a acariciar cada hebra de cabello negro. Kazuya tampoco vacilo en empezar a tocar sin problemas el cuerpo de su amada, una de sus manos empezó primero recorriendo su vientre sobando, acariciando y apretando en lugares estratégicos para poder obtener reacciones corporales y placenteras de ella, pero no paro allí, de su vientre empezó a bajar hasta su cintura empezando a marcar círculos con el pulgar mientras la sostenía por debajo de él. Podía sentir el intenso calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, siguió bajando hasta llegar a su trasero y tomar posesión de su nalga derecha apretándola suavemente logrando obtener un alto gemido mientras aún se besaban.

La calentura de sus cuerpos pegados uno sobre el otro, el delicioso sabor que obtenían de sus bocas y la suave sensación de recorrer libremente la carne de la persona que amaban rápidamente empezaba a llevarlos al límite. De mala gana se retiraron del beso con un fino y transparente hilo de saliva que todavía marcaba el camino a sus bocas, estaban jadeando afanosamente tratando de obtener esas valiosas bocanadas de aire perdidas por la intensidad y la lujuria del beso que acababan de compartir. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro un momento, luego Kazuya hizo el siguiente movimiento, lentamente la agarro por los hombros y tras acariciarla por la zona un tiempo empezó a tirar de los tirantes del camisón bajándolos por los brazos dejando al descubiertos los pechos de la rubia.

Kazuya: ahora… quiero tocar aquí…

Kazuya con ambas manos tomo y apretó los pechos de Satella, haciendo que esta empezara a gemir más fuerte con cada tierno toque que el muchacho japonés le daba. Kazuya miraba hipnotizado los enormes pechos de la pandora mientras jugaba con ellos, desde que la conoció aunque él no lo admitía una de las cosas que para el formaban gran parte de su atractivo eran sus pechos, no podía contar las veces que había fantaseado con ellos hasta ahora, pero esos débiles y pervertidos espejismos de su mente no se comparaban en nada con la maravillosa realidad de poner sus manos sobre ellos. Como Satellizer empezó a gemir más y más Kazuya por mucho tiempo no resistió la tentación y paso de apretar para hacer algo que le daría aún más placer a Satellizer.

Suave y gentilmente empezó a chupar su pecho izquierdo mientras su mano libre jugaba con el pezón derecho de la muchacha. Satellizer se sentía en el cielo, nunca se imaginó que algún día terminaría haciendo este tipo de cosas y terminaría sintiendo placer haciéndolas, sus orbes se sentían maravillosos y con cada acción de Kazuya podía sentir un impulso de placer invadiéndola hasta lo más profundo de su ser, podía sentir como la lengua húmeda de Kazuya marcaba círculos concéntricos alrededor de su pezón mientras que la mano apretaba y tiraba de su otra mama. Otra sensación también empezó a hacerse presente en la parte baja de su cuerpo, sentía una especie de hormigueo provenir de su zona privada, y aunque fue la primera vez en su vida le pasaba esto ella sin duda fue capaz de reconocer la sensación. Se estaba mojando.

Luego de que Kazuya terminara de jugar con sus pechos (por ahora) Satella tomo el control de la situación ahora. Tiro de Kazuya hacia abajo y se posiciona para quedar ahora ella encima de el sentada sobre sobre la entrepierna del muchacho, podía sentir algo duro debajo de ella. Antes de continuar Satella se quitó las gafas y sin molestarse en dejarlas en un lugar seguro simplemente las dejo caer al suelo porque en realidad ¿Qué importa? Estaba pasando por el momento más caliente en su vida, lo menos que le preocupaba era donde dejar sus anteojos. Dándole una sonrisa cargada de deseo Satellizer empezó a mover sus caderas sobre la parte media de Kazuya frotando su intimidad con el miembro del adolecente aun dentro de sus pantalones, ansiosamente se inclinó hacia abajo para darle otro beso y enloqueciéndolo mas al sentir sus pechos frotándose con el de él.

A pesar de lo gratificante que era manosearse el uno al otro decidieron que ya habían sido bastantes juegos previos y tras algunos besos desesperados y movimientos hábiles las ropas restantes de ambos salieron volando quedando esparcidas por todo el piso de la habitación terminando totalmente desnudos sin ocultar ninguna parte de si a su pareja.

Volviendo a su posición inicial Kazuya termino otra vez encima de ella teniendo una visión total de su cuerpo desnudo, cada curva que formaba su figura lo excitaba más, y con su vista recorrió una y otra vez su anatomía expuesta.

Kazuya: eres hermosa. –respondió con toda la sinceridad en su corazón, nunca había visto algo tan magnifico como el cuerpo de Satella.

Este comentario solo hizo que Satellizer se apenara más desviando el rostro hacia un lado.

Satellizer: g-gracias… y ahora… -volvió a mirarlo con ojos suplicantes, era obvio lo que trataba de pedirle.

Kazuya entendió de inmediato, con cuidado y delicadeza ubico su miembro duro y erecto justo frente a la entrada húmeda de Satella.

Kazuya: aquí voy…

Satellizer jalo de él acercándolo más a ella. Ubico uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el otro alrededor de su espalda, su agarre era firme pero delicado a la vez, y sin más le susurro directo al oído como su cabeza se ubicaba en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Kazuya.

Satellizer: adelante… hazlo. –susurro a su oído.

Kazuya entonces procedió a introducir su miembro dentro de ella, la suavidad en su interior y el calor lo envolvían totalmente, y esa sensación siguió haciéndose más intensa cuanto más profundo iba en ella. Satellizer grito por el dolor y se mordió el labio para evitar seguir haciéndolo, sentía cada centímetro de la longitud de Kazuya llenándola por completo, era un dolor intenso, aún más intenso de lo que fue extraerse el estigma de su espalda para el bautismo o cualquier batalla a muerte que hubiera tenido hasta ahora, pero estaba dispuesta a soportarlo por el simple hecho de ser una con su persona amada.

Kazuya: ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele demasiado? –pregunto preocupado por ella.

Satellizer: estoy bien –Jadeo- por favor… continúa Kazuya. –suplico.

Kazuya asintió.

Satellizer: hazlo despacio…

Kazuya entonces empezó a mover sus caderas, era un movimiento lento de atrás para adelante que traía después de cada repetición una maravillosa sensación de placer cada vez que entraba en ella, nunca antes había sentido tanto placer, y ahora tenía su primera experiencia sexual y no con cualquier chica sino con la increíble Satellizer .

Satellizer sentía un dolor punzante a través de su cuerpo, cada vez que Kazuya se movía dentro de ella el de ella esa sensación volvía a recorrer por todo su ser. Pero no era algo que no se esperara ya, Sabia que le dolería, pero eso no quitaba que este fuera el momento más feliz de su vida al entregarle su virginidad a la persona que más había amado en este mundo, ella no dudaría en entregarle su cuerpo solo por hacerlo feliz, y de hecho lo estaba haciendo.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo Satellizer podía sentir como el dolor iba desapareciendo totalmente y una inmensa sensación de placer la invadía por completo. Ella empezó a gemir descontroladamente sin hacer el mínimo intento de silenciarse a sí misma, y entre gritos tarareos empezó a gemir claramente el nombre de Kazuya. El la escucho decir su nombre una y otra vez lo cual lo éxito mucho más y lo hizo feliz al notar como ella también lo estaba disfrutando. El placer que la dominaba en ese momento solo le hizo pensar que no era suficiente y le pidió a Kazuya que fuera más rápido cosa que el limiter no pensó dos veces antes de aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos sumiéndolos aún más en esa agradable sensación.

El tiempo paso y paso, no tenían ni idea de por cuanto tiempo habían estado haciendo el amor, la idea de tiempo y espacio desaparecieron de sus mentes, no les importaba por cuanto tiempo lo hacían ni donde lo hacían. Solo les importaba la persona con la que compartían este grandioso e íntimo momento. Ya alcanzado sus límites ambos amantes decidieron dejarlo todo en esta recta final, Satellizer se agarró aún más fuerte a Kazuya hasta casi enterrar sus uñas en su espalda y envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras reclamaba sus labios para darle otro amoroso beso. Y al sentir que estaba llegando a su límite Kazuya empezó a aumentar más y más la velocidad entrando y saliendo de Satella haciéndola gemir aún más que antes mientras que se deleitaba con el delicioso sabor de la boca de su amante.

En el clímax del momento Satellizer pudo sentir como Kazuya se venía dentro de ella haciendo que ella misma se viniera con él y liberando el que hubiera sido un gran grito de no ser porque fue amortiguado por el beso. Por unos momentos más pudo sentir como Kazuya seguía liberando en su interior su caliente y espeso líquido antes de caer encima de ella con su frente chocando con la suya.

Ambos amantes se quedaron solo mirándose a los ojos por un buen tiempo, ambos jadeaban debido al placer que el orgasmo anterior les había otorgado. Y siguieron así hasta que Kazuya se dispuso a hablar.

Kazuya: Satella… eso fue… eso fue…

Satellizer: ¿maravilloso? –termino Satellizer con una mirada satisfecha en su rostro.

Kazuya: si… -sonrio- te amo.

Satellizer: yo también te amo. –le dio un rápido beso.

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos más disfrutando solo de la atmosfera romántica que envolvía la habitación. Luego de eso se reposicionaron a una posición de descanso mas cómoda, Kazuya se acostó bocarriba en la cama mientras Satellizer yacía sobre el con la cabeza reposando en su pecho desnudo.

Kazuya: quiero preguntarte algo.

Satellizer: adelante –dijo con toda confianza.

Kazuya: conjunto que tenías puesto… ¿desde cuándo lo tienes? –curioso.

Satellizer: emh? Eso… -se apeno un poco- lo compre por teléfono hace unos días, me llego por correo hoy. Lo compre para este momento –bastante apenada.

Kazuya: entiendo… -se sonrojo un poco- así que… estos últimos días…

Satellizer: sí. Quería darte una sorpresa. Llevaba planeando esto desde hace tiempo…

Luego de que dijera esto Kazuya tomo aire y se golpeó así mismo la frente con la palma de la mano castigándose así mismo.

Kazuya: agh, ahora me siento como un verdadero idiota, termine gritándote por eso… de nuevo por favor perdóname.

Satellizer: no hay nada de que disculparse –se inclinó adelante y lo beso de nuevo- solo espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí.

A Kazuya se le calentó el corazón otra vez, de verdad que su novia era un ángel.

Kazuya: este fue… el momento más fantástico de mi vida. Verte de esa manera, el poder tocarte y hacerte mía… de verdad fue maravilloso. –le declaro.

Las palabras de Kazuya como era de costumbre penetraron en su alma y la llenaron de una felicidad inmensa, sentía como su cuerpo nuevamente se avivaba. En un movimiento inesperado Satellizer se reacomodo un poco colocando ambos brazos cada una a lado del rostro de Kazuya para mantener el equilibrio y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Satellizer: así que… bueno… Kazuya yo…yo…yo… -tartamudeo con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

Kazuya: si…? –pregunto en tono nervioso, la forma en la que Satellizer se había acomodado sobre el hizo que sus pechos colgaran justo frente a su cara tiñendo de rojo las mejillas del muchacho.

Satellizer: hagámoslo de nuevo…

 **Bueno mis queridos amigos aquí este fue el pedido y venerado lemon que me pedían, de este capítulo en especial espero reviews con sus opiniones más sinceras pues puse mi alma entera y mi perversión total en escribir este capítulo. Como había dicho antes no estaba seguro de ser muy bueno escribiendo lemons, así que sean amables también.**

 **También como siempre me disculpo por la tardanza, durante mis vacaciones mi familia decidió viajar así que deje el capítulo incompleto y cuando finalmente llegue a casa lo complete. También espero que los que al igual que yo hayan tenido vacaciones las hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y que se hayan divertido mucho.**

 **Otra duda que tenía es si debo cambiar la clasificación de la historia d por este capítulo, ustedes en los reviews me lo dirán.**

 **Bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos…**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. CUENTA… ¿CÓMO TE FUE?

**Hola mis queridos amigos aquí vuelve su hermano Undercrown con el capítulo 9 de la historia de amor de Kazuya y Satella, antes de comenzar me gustaría comentarles algo:**

 **Hace un tiempo yo le pregunte a algunos de mis amigos que siguen mi historia si debería hacer una trama basada en los eventos que ocurren en el manga o si debería crear mi propia línea de la historia, pues después de tanto pensarlo he llegado a una decisión. He decidido crear mi propia línea de la historia, pues si me pongo a basarme en los eventos del manga este fic no terminaría nunca y sería muy predecible ante todos los que hemos visto el manga lo suficiente. Además, es por eso que a estas historias se les llama fanfics, porque crean una línea ficticia de hechos para que la historia corra un rumbo diferente a la de la serie original y termine como el fan quiera, cosas que muy pocas veces ocurre en la serie original (Fanfic=Ficción)**

 **NOTA: deje información sobre la segunda temporada de esta historia al final, procuren leerla.**

 **Con esto ya aclarado disfruten del capítulo!**

 **Capítulo 9:**

 **CUENTA… ¿CÓMO TE FUE?**

Era bastante temprano en la mañana cuando Satellizer se despertó. Algo que no se esperaba después de haber pasado gran parte de la noche anterior haciendo el amor con Kazuya, antes de despertarlo se dio un momento para recordar el intimo suceso que vivieron hace unas pocas horas atrás, y no solo eso, también habían realizado el bautismo ahora eran oficialmente compañeros y amantes.

Kazuya tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura de ella, abrazando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo que apenas y era cubierto por las sabanas en las que estaban envueltos, una de sus manos fue tomada por Satellizer quien la envolvía con la suya propia.

Satellizer: Kazuya… Kazuya…

Al no despertarse con sus constantes llamados, Satellizer opto de mala gana retirarse de su abrazo y voltear para quedar frente a frente con él.

Al sentir un movimiento inesperado Kazuya despertó de su sueño encontrando lo primero al despertar el rostro de Satella, con la mano se tallo los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

Kazuya: buenos días Satella… -sonrió a su compañera.

Satellizer: buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

Kazuya: apenas y dormimos anoche. –le recordó indirectamente sus actividades de la noche anterior.

Satellizer solo se quedó hay acostada roja como un tomate.

Kazuya se rio un poco de ella si se apoyó en su espalda y sentado se quedó mirando al techo.

Kazuya: después de todo lo que hemos pasado… finalmente llegamos a esto ¿eh? –todavía seguía mirando hacia arriba sonriendo un poco.

Satella estiro su mano hacia él y cuidadosamente la puso en su mejilla, acto seguido le hiso girar la cabeza para terminar mirándola a ella. Solo se quedaron hay mirándose a los ojos diciéndose te amo sin necesidad de palabras. Era como si el tiempo se detuviese para ellos y ese momento fuera eterno.

Kazuya: creo que debería ir a mi dormitorio, tengo que tomar un baño.

Satellizer: espera! –Satellizer se levantó quedando sentada exponiendo a la vista sus grandes pechos que rebotaron de arriba hacia abajo haciendo un sonido de **BOING!**

Kazuya no pudo quitar la vista del escote de Satella, los preciosos pechos que hace algunas horas había acariciado, apretado y chupado estaban frente a él. Y sonrió un poco cuando Satellizer se avergonzó y uso sus brazos para cubrirlos.

Kazuya: ¿aun sientes vergüenza después de lo de anoche?

Satellizer: c-claro que si… no soy una pervertida. –se defendió.

Kazuya se rio un poco.

Satellizer: no te burles! –furiosa.

Kazuya: lo siento… -tratando de calmar su risa- así que al fin ¿eh? –tocando el estigma en su espalda.

Satellizer: -sonrió- si… ahora eres mi limiter.

Kazuya: me pregunto ¿cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora?

Satellizer lo miro un momento y pensó antes de responder.

Satellizer: no tenemos que cambiar mucho, podemos seguir siendo como hasta ahora. Pero… -se fue apagando.

Kazuya: ¿pero qué? –pregunto.

Satellizer tomo aire antes de responder.

Satellizer: ¿¡tomaras la responsabilidad cierto!? –casi grita en un tono alto.

Kazuya: ¿eh? –confundido.

Satellizer: debes prometer que tomaras la responsabilidad por el resto de tu vida… y que nunca me dejaras sola… -dijo en un tono bajo y nervioso.

Él se quedó mirándola sorprendido con los ojos abiertos.

Satellizer: b-bueno… que esperas?... ¿no vas a decir nada?

Kazuya sonrió y se acercó a ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

Kazuya: Satellizer te amo, y mientras viva nunca estaré dispuesto a dejarte. –dijo con cariño reflejado en sus palabras.

Satellizer: Kazuya… -se le calentó el corazón, poco a poco fue quitando los brazos de sus pechos para rodear el cuello de Kazuya y tirar de el en un beso.

Fue un beso suave corto pero amoroso, se separaron teniendo Satellizer un fuerte rubor en el rostro y una mirada tímida.

Satellizer: en serio deberías ir a darte un baño, tienes un olor bastante…

Kazuya: olemos igual –interrumpió Kazuya.

Kazuya salió de la cama y rápidamente se vistió, ya tenía puesto casi todo su uniforme solo le faltaban la corbata, los zapatos y la chaqueta. Volvió a sentarse para empezar a colocarse los zapatos cuando noto que no podía encontrar su corbata en la habitación.

Kazuya: eh, ¿no has visto mi corbata? –pregunto.

Satellizer dio una mirada rápida a su cuarto.

Satellizer: oh, está allí –señalo con su dedo al suelo debajo de una de las sillas.

Kazuya fue a recogerla.

Kazuya: oh, debió haberse caído anoche. –tomo la corbata y afanosamente empezó a colocársela.

Satellizer: ¡espera! –Exclamo para que se detuviera- ven aquí –llamo.

Kazuya no sabía para que lo llamaba cuando estaba a punto de irse, pero a pesar de esto no protesto, _**"quizá quiere un beso de despedida"**_ pensó Kazuya, y si eso era lo que quería ¿quién era el para negárselo?

Kazuya: -se paró frente a la cama donde Satellizer lo esperaba arrodillada en el borde- ¿qué sucede?

Satellizer: acércate un poco –dijo antes de agarrarlo por los hombros y hacerlo inclinarse frente a ella estando más cerca de ella- quédate quieto un momento.

Kazuya: bien… -dijo Kazuya lentamente cuando Satella empezó a acercar sus manos a su cuello y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su uniforme y deshacer el nudo de su corbata. Le dio una mirada completa mientras ella estaba ocupada quitándole la ropa, y recordó que ella seguía desnuda sin siquiera tratar de cubrirse esta vez.

" _ **¡¿quiere hacerlo otra vez?! Pero, sigo cansado después de todas las veces de anoche… pero… vamos! No sería un hombre si hullera de esto!"**_ pensó con estrellitas en los ojos.

Satellizer: deverias ser más cuidadoso al vestirte, el cuello de tu camisa esta torcido y el nudo de la corbata está mal ajustado, si alguien te viera saliendo así de los dormitorios de chicas, podrían empezar a hablar de lo que hicimos. –dijo mientras le arreglaba la vestimenta.

Y así es como mueren las esperanzas de un hombre… seguramente fue eso lo que pensó Kazuya luego de percatarse de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Satellizer: ya está, ahora te vez como si nada hubiera pasado –terminando de arreglar a su limiter.

Kazuya: ok… gracias –mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado evitando hacer contacto visual.

Satellizer: ¿qué sucede? –le pregunto confusa.

Kazuya: bueno… esto… aun sigues… -tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Satellizer: ehm? –ladeo la cabeza en confusión solo para unos segundos después percatarse que todavía estaba desnuda haciéndola estallar en vergüenza, tapándose rápidamente con la sabana de su cama.

Se había cubierto de tal manera que parecía una larva dentro de su capullo. Esto hizo recordar a Kazuya la primera vez que el entro en su habitación.

Kazuya: oye sempai ¿recuerdas la vez que entre a tu habitación sin permiso? –rio un poco- terminaste de la misma manera.

Satellizer: -inflo sus cachetes- es tu culpa por entrar sin permiso a la habitación de una chica.

Kazuya: ahora que lo recuerdo ¿no estaba tu diario por aquí?

Satellizer: pervertido… -sonrojada.

Kazuya se rio otro poco.

Kazuya: ah bueno, te veré luego en el almuerzo. –ya habiendo sido arreglado por su pareja se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Cuando se dio vuelta para irse fue llamado otra vez por Satella.

Satellizer: hey! –le llamo la atención.

Kazuya se dio vuelta para responderle.

Kazuya: y ahora que sucede?

Ahora era el turno de Satellizer de mover su cara hacia un lado para ocultar su rubor.

Satellizer: donde esta… mi beso de despedida? –ruborizada al máximo.

 **XXX**

En otra parte de los dormitorios de chicas. Arnett acababa de levantarse cuando su compañera de habitación Creo Brand salió del baño solo con una toalla para cubrirse y luego empezó a vestirse mientras conversaba con Arnett.

Creo: ¿así que te pidió consejos sobre el bautismo? –le pregunto Creo a Arnett.

Arnett: si, aunque no lo creas. Es una chica muy tierna y dulce cuando la conoces bien.

Creo: tierna… ¿estamos hablando de la misma persona? ¿La reina intocable?

Arnett: no sé porque pretendía ser tan dura y aterradora, realmente es alguien muy agradable. Elizabeth también pensaba lo mismo… -se fue apagando en la última parte, recordó que Elizabeth había dejado Genetics y les había dejado a ellas la responsabilidad de dirigirlo.

Creo: -quedo pensativa un momento- como sea, me interesa eso de su bautismo, ¿crees que se anime a hacerlo de verdad?

Arnett: quien sabe, esa chica es impredecible.

Creo: de eso si estoy segura. Oye cambiando de tema, ¿me prestarías uno de tus pares de zapatos? Tengo un vestido nuevo pero no tengo zapatos que combinen con él.

Arnett: Oooh… ¿alguien tienes planes? –pregunto Arnett con una sonrisa traviesa.

Creo: voy a salir con Gorou en la noche, iremos a bailar a un club.

Arnett: oh, eso suena divertido, ¿crees que Morrison y yo podamos acompañarlos? –pregunto Arnett emocionada.

Creo: si claro no le veo el problema, pero espera… ¿realmente quieres llevar a Morrison a bailar? No es muy bueno que digamos. –tenía razón, Morrison era un chico bastante torpe, y bailando obviamente no era el mejor.

Arnett: lo sé –respondió Arnett con una sonrisa- pero le he estado enseñando un poco de vez en cuando, no es tan malo como antes.

Creo: si tú lo dices… ¿crees que Attia y Mark quieran venir con nosotros también?

Arnett: seguramente la cerebrito dirá que sí, podrá ser un poco estirada y cascarrabias, pero la enana sabe cuándo hay que divertirse. –dijo sin cuidado.

 **XXX**

Kazuya ya se había ido dejándola a solas en su habitación, se acostó en la cama por otro rato solo para pensar en los pervertidos momentos de la noche anterior, recordó a sí misma como había gemido, como había gritado y cuantas veces le había pedido a Kazuya más, recordó la mirada que su limiter tenía sobre ella todo ese tiempo; ardiente y deseosa, saber que podía provocar ese efecto en él le hizo recordar todo con una sonrisa.

Satellizer: será mejor que tome una ducha… -susurro para sí misma.

Pero ahora estaba a punto de darse cuenta de que las consecuencias de perder su virginidad eran más que sonrisas y placer, una vez que puso un pie fuera de la cama e intento erguirse pudo sentir como un punzante dolor recorría su cuerpo entero, quedo aturdida un momento por el dolor y solo después de asegurarse de que podía tolerarlo se paró nuevamente y se fue cojeando hacia el baño. Se preguntaba cómo es que algo que se sentía tan maravilloso podría dejar tales secuelas, tal vez Kazuya había hecho su trabajo demasiado bien.

 **XXX**

En los dormitorios de chicos Kazuya se las arregló para llegar rápido y desapercibido a su habitación. Tan pronto como entro se quitó el uniforme y lo tiro al cesto de la ropa sucia. Acto seguido se dirigió al baño para asearse.

Después de una algo larga y agradable ducha el limiter ya se encontraba vestido con su uniforme de repuesto, miro su reloj y vio que quedaba bastante tiempo para juntarse con Satella a la hora del almuerzo y como no tenía nada que hacer decidió perder el tiempo viendo televisión, sin más se aventó a la cama y tomo el control del aparato, pero antes de que pudiera encenderlo alguien toco a su puerta.

Inmediatamente fue hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera Satellizer y que esta le dijera que no podía soportar hasta el almuerzo para verlo. Algo decepcionante fue entonces cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a Arthur.

Arthur: buenos días.

Kazuya: -suspiro- si… buenos días.

Arthur: que pasa con esa actitud? ¿Decepcionado porque no soy Satellizer-Sempai? Sonrió burlonamente.

Kazuya: eeh, no no es eso –mintió.

Arthur: bueno como sea, Hiiragi me pidió que viniera a buscarte.

Kazuya: ¿a mí? ¿Para qué?

Arthur: no lo sé, no me dijo nada solo menciono que quería hablar con nosotros.

Kazuya: ¿qué querrá ahora? Aller nos hizo trabajar como locos. –Arthur asintió a eso.

Los dos chicos se dirigían al campo norte de la academia donde seguramente Hiiragi los esperaba impaciente, mientras caminaban a Arthur le surgió una duda.

Arthur: hey hablando de lo de ayer, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? Estuve por todos los puestos anoche, y no te vi por ningún lado.

Kazuya: eh? puestos, no te entiendo.

Arthur: anoche. El festival. –le aclaro.

Kazuya: oooh cierto… se me había olvidado totalmente el festival de anoche.

Arthur: ¿cómo se te pudo haber olvidado? Ayer pasamos toda la mañana moviendo cajas para eso. Y volviendo a la pregunta, si no asististe ¿Dónde estabas? –con más curiosidad que antes.

Kazuya empezó a tartamudear incoherencias en su intento de encontrar una mentira lo bastante buena que explicara porque no estuvo en el festival, sin tener que decir que pasó la noche entera con Satellizer.

Kazuya: n-no me sentía muy bien, me quede en mi habitación toda la noche. –nervioso.

Arthur: en serio? ¿Estás bien?

Kazuya: si, no fue nada grave, solo un poco de fiebre. –mintió.

Arthur: ¿no fuiste a la enfermería?

Kazuya: no fue nada grave, solo necesitaba un poco de descanso. Y cuéntame, que paso mientras no estaba, seguramente tú y Ganessa-Sempai se la pasaron bien. –tratando de cambiar de tema.

Arthur: oh, pues si, fue genial pasamos toda la noche juntos en el festival. Fuimos a todos los lugares posibles y comimos de todo, además también ganamos un montón de premios en los juegos de…

Kazuya respiro con tranquilidad, el plan había funcionado; hacer que Arthur se la pasara hablando de Ganessa todo el camino, a veces su exagerada admiración por Ganessa hacia más que molestar a las personas a su alrededor, esta vez al menos había logrado que dejara de indagar sobre lo que estuvo haciendo con Satellizer anoche. Claro tenía que oírlo cantar alabanzas a su compañera todo el camino, pero estaba obligado a aguantarlo.

 **XXX**

Finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo y los estudiantes acudían a la cafetería donde los dos enamorados como otros días antes habían decidido juntarse. Kazuya ya había llegado, luego de salir de otro de los enredos en los que Hiiragi lo había metido a Arthur y a él, los dos limiter llegaron juntos y Kazuya fue invitado a compartir la mesa con Ganessa y Arthur en lo que esperaba a su pareja.

En otra mesa estaban las estudiantes de tercer año Ingrid Bernstein, Attia Simmons, Creo Brand y Arnett Mcmillan todas con sus respectivos limiters.

Ingrid: lo siento no puedo ir, tengo planes de ver una película esta noche, estuve esperando por una semana para verla.

Arnett: bueno ya que… te hubieras divertido mucho, apuesto a que a Leo le gustaría venir. –mirando al Limiter de Ingrid.

Leo: la verdad es que ya había quedado de ver la película de Ingrid-Sempai, lo siento.

Arnett: son unos aburridos. –se quejó Arnett.

Creo: bueno, seremos nosotros seis entonces.

Attia: es una pena, hasta yo quiero ir, y eso que odio el trabajo físico. –agrego Attia.

Attia se quedó mirando a la nada por un rato mientras todos los demás hablaban, vio que una figura conocida entraba a la cafetería, y no era otra sino Satellizer. Al principio no le vio mucho interés, pero cuando decidió dejar de mirar pudo notar algo extraño en ella, más que todo en su caminar, ella era muy conservativa y fácilmente pudo notar algo tan minúsculo como un pequeño cojeo que la Reina intocable trataba de ocultar. Por un momento trato de imaginar el porqué, quizá se había sobrepasado en una práctica, pero recordó que el salón de simulación de combate llevaba cerrado una semana, así que luego de indagar por unos segundos más y darle una rápida mirada a Kazuya que estaba sentado con Ganessa y Arthur, la respuesta finalmente llego a ella y una sonrisa maliciosa se pintó en su rostro.

Attia: ¡oigan ustedes! –exclamo Attia para que las personas que estuvieran sentadas en su mesa se callaran.

Arnett: que pasa Attia –pregunto confundida.

Attia: miren eso –señalando disimuladamente a Satellizer dirigiéndose a donde estaba Kazuya.

Las chicas miraron preguntándose qué sucedía, ya no era extraño ver a Satellizer comiendo con Kazuya a diario en la cafetería. No entendían que quería mostrarles Attia.

Ingrid: Satellizer ¿Qué hay con ella?

Attia: miren con cuidado como camina, trata de ocultarlo pero está claro lo que paso.

Las pandoras en la mesa miraron con duda a Satellizer en busca de lo que Attia les había mencionado, y si, tal como dijo Attia si se miraba con cuidado era imposible no notar su cojera, parecía estar adolorida por algo y tras mirar la cara sonriente de Attia inmediatamente supieron de qué se trataba.

Las cuatro juntas se miraron con un leve rubor y una sonrisa lasciva en sus caras, no podían creer lo que acababan de descubrir.

Creo: ¡no lo puedo creer! Así que esos dos al fin…

Arnett: ¡sí!, quien diría que yo podría dar buenos concejos de amor, y parece que no solo hicieron el bautismo. –con voz pervertida.

Ingrid: ¡no puede ser! Que la reina intocable haya hecho eso… -aun parte de ella no lo creía.

Attia: creo que podemos llamarla tangible ahora. –termino Attia con una leve risita.

Mientras las chicas conversaban los muchachos se miraban con caras confundidas en ellos.

Arnett: oigan chicos, podrían ir a buscar otra mesa, necesitamos un espacio para chicas por un rato. –pidió Arnett.

Los chicos estaban más confusos todavía pero no discutieron, fueron a una mesa vacía casi al fondo y dejaron a las chicas hablar de sus asuntos femeninos.

Creo: ¿que estas planeando? –pregunto.

Arnett: voy a invitarla a comer con nosotras.

Attia: ¿¡con nosotras!? –sorprendida.

Creo: si, no se los habíamos comentado, Satellizer y Arnett ahora son amigas.

Ingrid: ¿quee? ¿En serio? –más sorprendida que Attia.

Arnett: es una buena chica, no era lo que nos imaginábamos.

Attia: ¿estas segura de esto?

Arnett: totalmente, solo actúen normalmente cuando este aquí, les sorprenderá lo adorable que es. –guiñando un ojo.

Arnett se levantó y fue a donde ahora estaba Satellizer sentada junto a Kazuya, Ganessa y Arthur.

Arnett: ¡hola! –se inclinó Arnett junto a la mesa y saludo sonriente y alegre.

Satellizer: Arnett… -sorprendida.

Arnett: a mí y a mis amigas nos gustaría hablar contigo por un momento, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

Satellizer: me gustaría, pero ahora estoy con… -intento excusarse.

Arnett: oh vamos no puedes negarte… -miro a Kazuya directamente- ¡hey Kazuya!, ¿me prestarías a Satellizer por un momento? Prometo traértela completa. –bromeo con una sonrisa.

Kazuya: si claro, a Sempai le haría bien juntarse con otras chicas más a menudo. –dijo sin problemas.

Arnett: ok todo arreglado ahora ¿no? –tomo a Satellizer del brazo. Y luego miro a Ganessa- ooh a ti te recuerdo niña de las coletas, peleamos juntas en el ataque nova de aquella vez.

Ganessa: me llamo Ganessa Roland –se defendió Ganessa, ser llamada niña de las coletas no le gustó nada.

Arnett: si como sea, también puedes venir si quieres. En cuanto a ustedes chicos –mirando a Kazuya y Arthur- nuestros limiters están sentados por allá –señalando al fondo- pueden ir a comer con ellos si quieren.

Luego de una pequeña discusión ya todas las chicas estaban reunidas de nuevo, mientras los chicos mantenían una agradable conversación del otro lado de la cafetería. Satellizer sintió como las demás la observaban con sonrisas extrañas, se preguntó que pasaba, esta situación ya la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

Satellizer: Arnett, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué todas me miran así? –nerviosa.

Ganessa: oh, parece que ya se dieron cuenta también cierto –poniendo la misma cara que sus sempais.

Satellizer: ¿Qué? De que están… -confundida.

Arnett: no te preocupes, ya desaparecerá. –interrumpió Arnett.

Satellizer eh? –aún más confundía.

Arnett: el dolor. Solo lo tendrás durante tu primera vez, ya cuando tú y Kazuya decidan volver a hacerlo estarás bien, mientras él no sea muy rudo.

El alma de Satellizer inmediatamente quedo en blanco y un sentimiento de pánico y vergüenza la invadieron por completo.

Ganessa: así que al fin te decidiste a hacerlo eh? Felicidades por tu bautismo. Y por convertirte en mujer. –dijo esto con énfasis en la última parte.

Satellizer: ¡¿qué?! Como saben ustedes!...

Creo: se notaba en tu forma de caminar, una mujer solo camina así cuando siente los efectos de **"eso"**.

Ingrid: nos sorprendió al principio tratándose de alguien de tu reputación… pero no es algo que no hayamos hecho ya con nuestros limiters así que…

Satellizer: por favor no vallan a… -nerviosa casi conteniendo lágrimas de pánico.

Attia: tranquila reina tangible, no le diremos a nadie, nuestro orgullo como Pandoras y mujeres nos impide hacerlo, pero dudo que la gente no se dé cuenta si sigues cojeando de esa manera.

Arnett: no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras, ahora somos todas amigas después de todo ¿cierto? –mirando al resto.

Creo: por mi está bien.

Ingrid: eres una persona interesante, podemos ser amigas si no tienes problema con eso.

Attia: ahora después de esta conversación me sentiría mal si me rehusara a ser amigas. Así que espero que nos llevemos bien.

Satellizer se quedó mirando sorprendida por un momento, ahora sin darse cuenta había formado amistad con más personas, algo que de verdad le entusiasmaba bastante, sobre todo por el hecho de que prometieron no decir nada ni esparcir rumores. Satellizer bajo la cabeza haciendo una reverencia.

Satellizer: gracias por no decir nada, y gracias por ofrecerme su amistad, lo aprecio mucho. –dijo respetuosamente mientras las demás miraban con una sonrisa.

Arnett: se los dije, es una gran persona cuando llegas a conocerla bien.

Las chicas discutieron por otro rato y se regocijaron juntas al darle la bienvenida a Satellizer a su círculo de amigas.

Arnett: pero ahora dinos… -puso una sonrisa pervertida- ¿qué tal se sintió?

Ahora el momento de felicidad pasó y Satellizer se llenó de vergüenza, todas las demás tenían la misma mirada que Arnett, ahora la pobre Satellizer sentía que uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida estaba a punto de pasar.

 **XXX LO SIGUIENTE CONTIENE INFORMACIÓN ACERCA DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA XXX**

 **Bueno gente este fue el capítulo 9, bastante tardío en llegar pero tuve mis motivos, primero que nada ya había completado el que en un principio iba a ser el capítulo 9, pero después me dije a mi mismo** _ **"creo que le falta algo"**_ **así que decidí escribir de rapidez este capítulo como complemento del otro que ahora será el 10 y que subiré el próximo mes de octubre sin tanta demora como este, esto me supondrá una ventaja ya que puedo ir escribiendo el 11 y así no tardar tanto en actualizar como esta vez.**

 **Ahora… antes había dicho que no sabía si subiría una segunda temporada de este fic, y todavía no lo sé, de lo que si estén seguros es que subiré especiales, tal como hacen en los animes, capítulos extras con divertidas historias después de la serie original. Así que no se aburrirán fácilmente una vez que termine este fanfic señores.**

 **Otra vez mis disculpas por dejarlos esperar tanto y mis agradecimientos por tener la paciencia de esperar para leer mi historia.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. DESEOS DE ESTAR CONTIGO

**XXX ¡aviso antes de leer! XXX**

 **A partir del 29 de octubre del presente año 2016 este Fanfic pasara a tener clasificación M.**

 **Bueno, ese era solo un pequeño anuncio que les quería hacer, sin más que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 10.**

 **DESEOS DE ESTAR CONTIGO.**

Luego de pasar vergüenza durante todo el periodo del almuerzo, Satellizer finalmente tenía algo de tiempo para hacer una de las cosas que más le gustaba; estar a solas con Kazuya. Después de que sonó la campana indicando que los estudiantes debían abandonar la cafetería los dos amantes se separaron del resto de las que ahora eran las nuevas amigas de Satellizer y fueron a un lugar más privado, a un lado de la campo de entrenamiento por una zona rodeada de árboles se encontraban sentados en el cesped uno al lado del otro con el tronco de un árbol para apoyarse.

Hablaban tranquilamente de los sucesos que acababan de pasar, a pesar de que a Kazuya le agrado la idea de que Satellizer tuviera más amigas, más chicas con las cuales salir le sorprendió que ellas supieran por pura deducción lo que la pareja hizo la noche anterior.

Kazuya: ¿así que ellas ya lo saben? –sorprendido.

Satellizer: si… dijeron que se notaba por cómo estaba caminando, dijeron que una chica solo camina de esa manera cuando siente el dolor de su primera vez. –un poco avergonzado.

Kazuya ahora la miro con una ceja levantada.

Kazuya: ¿en serio de dieron cuenta por la forma en que caminabas? El poder deductivo de una mujer es… espera, ¿en serio te duele? –su preocupación se veía en sus ojos.

Satellizer: -bajo la mirada y dijo- sí, un poco. –con tono suave.

Ahora Kazuya se sentía algo culpable, quizá había sido muy brusco con ella en ese momento, él no era un total ignorante y ya había escuchado que la primera vez de una chica solía ser dolorosa, por eso el trato de ser lo más amable con ella, pero al parecer no fue suficiente, quizá al haberse dejado llevar por la pasión en algún momento solo actuó por su instinto masculino y se olvidó de tratar con cuidado a su chica.

Kazuya: lo siento. Quizá fui algo brusco y…

Satellizer: eh no te preocupes –interrumpió Satellizer- esa fue mi primera vez, y… gracias por hacerla tan memorable. –le sonrió.

Kazuya se sonrojo por lo que dijo.

Satellizer: además, las chicas me dijeron que el dolor desaparecerá por completo en un rato, ya sabes que soy una pandora y que me recupero rápido así que… -se fue apagando en la última parte.

Kazuya: así que… que cosa? –pregunto.

Satella tuvo que armarse de valor para tratar de decir lo que quería, a pesar de la intimidad que compartían ella seguía siendo muy tímida para pedir estas cosas.

Satellizer: si tú quieres… más tarde podríamos… -tarareo un poco a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos.

Lastimosamente Satellizer no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que cuando intento acabar la frase sonó el teléfono de Kazuya desde su bolsillo. El saco su teléfono, miro su pantalla y Satellizer al estar sentada pegada a su lado con un vistazo vio que decía "llamada entrante de Kaho Hiiragi"

Kazuya suspiro un poco, a pesar de que se trataba de una buena amiga, no parecía muy entusiasmado de recibir su llamada en ese momento. Deslizo su dedo por la pantalla del celular para aceptar la llamada y pego el teléfono a su oído, saludo a Hiiragi y escucho atentamente lo que la chica le decía, dio una mirada hacia su lado y vio como Satellizer lo miraba muy atento a lo que parecía una conversación poco interesante para él.

Kazuya: de acuerdo, no necesitas recordármelo allí estaré. –colgó el teléfono y lo guardo de nuevo en el bolsillo solo para suspirar un poco con algo de frustración.

Su pareja noto claramente el cambio de ánimo durante la conversación quiso saber que pasaba.

Satellizer: ¿por qué esa cara? ¿Algo malo? –pregunto un tanto preocupada.

Kazuya: no, nada malo, solo frustrante…

Satellizer: ¿quieres contarme? –se acercó más a su limiter.

Kazuya: bueno… se trata del festival cultural, ya sabes, el evento que hubo a noche.

Satellizer: oh si, lo sé. Aunque realmente no hicimos planes de ir juntos porque nos pasamos la noche… -se detuvo en la última parte al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir- bueno… ya sabes… -retiro la mirada para tratar fallidamente de ocultar su rostro pintado en rojo.

Kazuya: eh… si… -igualmente avergonzado- bueno, lo que pasa es que ayer en la mañana tuvimos que armar el puesto de mi clase para el festival, Arthur y yo nos pasamos la mañana completa recogiendo cajas con los demás chicos para mover el material. El problemas es que como no aparecí en la noche del festival, no ayude a la clase y ahora Hiiragi me lo está haciendo pagar.

Satellizer: ¿haciéndotelo pagar? –con una ceja levantada.

Kazuya: hoy debo ayudarla a hacer recuento del inventario que usamos para el puesto, hacer cálculo de todo el dinero que ganamos y llenar unas formas de permisos y esas cosas… en otras palabras mucho papeleo… -lamentándose.

Satellizer: ¿tienes que hacer todo eso hoy? –decepcionada y algo molesta.

Kazuya: si… pero no tengo otra opción, ya tomaron lista de los que deben ayudar con el papeleo, ya no puedo negarme.

Satellizer: no es justo –con tono de niña- quería pasar el día completo contigo.

Kazuya: tratare de terminar lo más rápido posible. Y después pasaremos el resto del tiempo solos.

Satellizer: aun así me molesta, se supone que estamos en vacaciones –Satellizer hiso un puchero inflando su mejilla izquierda.

Kazuya: sabes que si pudiera me quedaría contigo, pero ahora tengo que atender este asunto. –dijo con tono de madurez.

Satellizer solo se quedó allí en silencio haciendo pucheros. Si no podía estar con Kazuya por causa de labores escolares ¿qué objeto tenia estar de vacaciones?

Kazuya se quedó mirándola con una sonrisita, en realidad se veía muy linda cuando actuaba de manera tan infantil. Volvió a sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo, deslizo el dedo para desbloquear la pantalla y miro la hora actual. Acto seguido lo volvió a guardar.

Kazuya: bueno, tenemos una hora más o menos antes de que tenga que irme, ¿Cómo aprovecharemos el tiempo?

Satellizer: no lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer? –puso su mano sobre la de él y se apoyó en su hombro.

Kazuya pensó por un momento para girar a mirarla y pedirle inocentemente.

Kazuya: ¿puedo recostarme en tu regazo?

Ella lo miro por un momento para después asentirle con una cálida sonrisa.

Kazuya no se hiso esperar, se movió de su posición sentado al lado de ella y se acostó totalmente en el césped usando las tonificadas y sexis piernas de Satellizer como almohadas. Retorció la cabeza un poco para ponerse cómodo, y cuando miro hacia arriba vio los bellos ojos azules de Satellizer a través de sus lentes.

Satellizer: y bien, ¿Cómo se siente? –preguntó tiernamente.

Kazuya: es la mejor almohada que he tenido. –le dijo felizmente.

Satellizer: cielos, eres como un niño… -tiernamente empezó a acariciar la frente del chico acostado sobre sus piernas, moviendo las hebras de cabello negro de su cabeza- puedes usarla cuando quieras.

Kazuya: me alegra escuchar eso, porque planeo usarlas por mucho tiempo. –cerro los ojos y dejo que Satellizer siguiera jugando con su pelo.

Satellizer: para siempre… -dijo suavemente casi como un susurro. Luego se inclinó y coloco un beso en la frente de su limiter.

 **XXX**

Attia estaba en la habitación que compartía con otra compañera pandora metida en uno de sus pasatiempos; jugar juegos de estrategia online. No era de esperarse que ella ganara todas las partidas, la pequeña chica era toda una genio, desde pequeña siempre fue intuitiva y muy perspicaz y ahora como una pandora de tercer año su cerebro ella lo consideraba su mejor arma.

Luego de ganar por gran diferencia su undécima partida y mofarse del resto de jugadores, la computadora salto la notificación de que había recibido un mensaje en su correo electrónico, estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventana y dejar la lectura del mensaje para después hasta que vio el nombre de quien lo enviaba, se trataba de Elizabeth. Inmediatamente suspendió lo que estaba haciendo y afanosamente dio clic con el mouse para abrir el mensaje que su vieja amiga que actualmente se encontraba fuera del servicio militar como pandora para poder atender las heridas de su querido compañero y limiter André Françoise que sufrió durante el desastre de Alaska.

Attia se preguntaba ¿qué es lo que podría querer Elizabeth en ese momento?, desde que había estado cuidando de André no había tenido tiempo para comunicarse con ella y el resto de las chicas. Attia supuso que debía ser algo importante y solo leyó el contenido del texto en la pantalla. _**"me gustaría hablar contigo, me gustaría que me llamaras por teléfono en cuanto puedas –atte. Elizabeth"**_ era solo eso lo que decía en el correo, pero hizo que Attia inmediatamente se levantara de la silla y corriera a buscar su teléfono tirado sobre la cama.

Sin tomarse su tiempo abrió rápidamente la lista de contactos y tras encontrar el nombre de Elizabeth toco la pantalla en la parte que decía "llamar" se colocó el teléfono en el oído a esperar a que contestara, cuando al fin contesto Attia no dudo en decir la primera palabra.

-Attia: ¡Elizabeth! –contesto lo más rápido que pudo.

-Elizabeth: valla, eso fue rápido. –contesto suavemente con la cautelosa serenidad que siempre tenía.

-Attia: recibí tu mensaje, estoy contenta de que me llamaras.

-Elizabeth: bueno, es que tenía algo que avisarte y un correo electrónico no me pareció una buena manera de hacerlo.

-Attia: entiendo… y ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres hablar? –con mucha curiosidad.

-Elizabeth: volveré pronto a Genetics, quería que fueras la primera en saberlo.

Ese anuncio hizo a Attia emocionarse, después de todo Elizabeth si regresaría, finalmente podría volver a ver a su querida amiga, y sabía que las demás también estarían encantadas, sin Elizabeth estar juntas ya no era lo mismo.

-Attia: ¡¿lo dices enserio!? –en voz tan alta que Elizabeth tuvo que retirar un poco el teléfono de su oído para no quedar sorda por el grito de Attia.

-Elizabeth: si si, tranquilízate volveremos en cuanto nos sea permitido. –dijo con un tono divertido perfectamente notable aun por teléfono.

-Attia: ¿eso significa que el tratamiento de André salió bien?

-Elizabeth: si, así es, los doctores dijeron que ha tenido una recuperación asombrosa y que podrá volver al deber inmediatamente, solo estamos esperando una confirmación.

-Attia: ¡eso es genial! me muero por decirle a las chicas, seguro a ellas les alegrara saber que volverás.

-Elizabeth: ojala que así sea, espero que no me guarden rencor por dejarlas de esa manera. –un tanto preocupada con voz baja.

-Attia: no, seguro que no. Tenías tus razones para irte, ellas lo entenderán. –aseguro calmadamente Attia.

-Elizabeth: espero que si… bueno tengo que irme ahora, me comunicare contigo muy pronto.

-Attia: de acuerdo, estaré feliz de hablar contigo de nuevo.

-Elizabeth: oh por cierto, antes de irme… ¿ha ocurrido alguna novedad de la que deba enterarme?

-Attia: ooh… no tienes ni idea, se trata de la reina intocable. –dijo Attia con un tono de malicia.

-Elizabeth: ¿acaso ha estado causando problemas o algo? –pregunto tratando de indagar sobre el tema.

-Attia: no, para nada, de hecho incluso ha llegado a caerme bien a mí y al resto.

Attia esperaba una reacción sorprendida de Elizabeth, pero se sorprendió mas ella cuando Elizabeth no dijo nada.

-Attia: y bien… ¿no te parece nada raro? –confundida.

-Elizabeth: la verdad no –respondió secamente- en Alaska ella mostro un lado muy agradable como persona y como pandora. Ella es en realidad una persona muy noble, solo que quizá no sabe cómo expresarlo. Entonces… ¿qué hay con ella?

Attia por un momento considero decirle todo, pero luego recordó la conversación con las chicas en el almuerzo.

-Attia: lo lamento, no me corresponde a mí decirlo, tendrás que preguntarle cuando regreses. -Attia respeto la promesa que le hizo a Satellizer de no decir nada.

Elizabeth se preguntaba que pasaba y porque no podía decirle nada, pero después decidió ignorarlo (por ahora) y terminar la llamada.

-Elizabeth: muy bien, hablaremos pronto –se despidió.

-Attia: ok, solo regresa pronto, esperare tu llamada –igualmente se despido.

Attia dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su amiga si iba a regresar después de todo, al parecer no faltaba mucho para que las cosas pudieran volver a ser como siempre en Genetics.

 **XXX**

Luego de colgar el teléfono Elizabeth sintió una gran satisfacción después de hablar con su vieja amiga, tal vez quizá después tenga la oportunidad de hablar con el resto, pensó ella.

Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el pasillo de un hospital. Finalizada su llamada con Attia camino haciendo su camino hasta la puerta de uno de los consultorios, la abrió sin más espera y encontró a André sentado en la camilla como si estuviese esperando algo, le habían quitado los vendajes y ahora ella podía apreciar sus ojos de nuevo, lo que la hizo feliz.

André: Elly –André la llamo por el nombre cercano que solo decía cuando estaban a solas.

Elizabeth: André! –fue hacia el ansiosa, él pudo reconocerla al otro lado del consultorio, significa que su vista si había mejorado un poco- ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes verme? –sujeto las manos del limiter francés entre las de ella y lo miro emocionada cuando se agacho para poner su rostro a nivel del suyo.

André: no del todo bien, aun me cuesta ver a distancia. Pero reconocí tu silueta cuando entraste por la puerta. –dijo calmadamente.

Elizabeth: oh… -se decepciono un poco- pero eso significa que te estas recuperando ¿no es así? –pregunto nuevamente con su tono tranquilo y maduro de costumbre.

André: si, eso creo, antes no podía ver nada ahora esto es un gran paso.

Elizabeth: y de cerca… ¿puedes verme mejor?

André: mmm como dije no puedo ver del todo bien… pero si, si estas así de cerca no hay manera de que pueda confundirte.

Elizabeth: me alegra saberlo… -ahora bajo su tono hasta casi convertirse en una voz tímida- pagaste un precio muy alto a causa de mi…

André soltó un suspiro, eran pocas las veces que Elizabeth podía sonar tan frágil.

André: como su limiter yo haría lo que fuera por usted, mi lady.

Elizabeth se alegró al oír sus siempre amables palabras. En un movimiento suave y lento se le acercó y reclamo los labios de su fiel compañero, a pesar de ser una mujer muy madura, cautelosa y siempre calmada también podía disfrutar de estar enamorada.

 **XXX**

Volviendo con Satellizer y Kazuya seguían de la misma manera; Kazuya usando a Satellizer de almohada y Satellizer mimándolo como a un niñito malcriado.

Pasaron el resto del tiempo que les quedaba antes de que Kazuya tuviera que ocuparse de sus asuntos con Hiiragi hablando sobre las cosas del otro, era cierto que ya prácticamente sabían todo el uno del otro, pero siempre hubo un detalle nuevo que descubrir de su pareja, eso es lo que hacía tan bella y emocionante su relación desde el inicio, incluso antes de ser compañeros oficiales.

Satellizer: así que de niño te gustaba el futbol? –pregunto en relación con la historia que Kazuya le conto cuando era pequeño.

Efectivamente Kazuya jugaba futbol de pequeño, con sus amigos de la primaria e incluso en la secundaria. No recordaba cuantas veces había sido parte del equipo de futbol de la escuela a la que asistía en ese entonces, normalmente no le estaría hablando de esto a una chica, pues según le habían dicho, ellas odian a un hombre solo hablar de deportes, pero dado que Satellizer le pregunto sobre algunos de sus hobbies de cuando era más joven fue lo primero que pensó para decir.

Kazuya: si, de pequeño me gustaba jugar al futbol. Recuerdo que en la primaria siempre estuve en el club de soccer, pero en la secundaria solo jugaba por diversión o entraba a algún evento deportivo de vez en cuando.

Satellizer: y eras bueno?

Kazuya: no lo sé… quizás un poco. –en realidad si era bastante bueno, pero no le gustaba alardear.

Satellizer: ¿estas siendo modesto? O… ¿en serio eras tan malo? –se burló Satellizer.

Kazuya: mmm… dejare que hagas tu propia teoría –se levantó del regazo de Satellizer.

Satellizer: mi teoría va a ser que eras malo en los deportes. –siguió burlándose (pero con cariño).

Kazuya: haha, que graciosa –fingiendo estar molesto con su comportamiento- últimamente actúas de manera muy poco madura no es así?

Satellizer sonrió y se pegó más a su costado.

Satellizer: está bien… porque la única persona que puede ver este lado de mi eres tú.

Kazuya: eso me alegra –como siempre le hiso feliz verla siendo honesta con sus sentimientos.

Cuando Kazuya pensaba en inclinarse hacia ella y besarla comenzando una sección larga de "cariñitos" recordó su situación actual, el hecho de que tenía un aunque importante, nada placentero compromiso le hizo suprimir por esa vez sus ansias de intimidad con Satella. Alargada ya algo más de distancia con ella Kazuya procedió a sacar su teléfono y mirar la hora.

Kazuya: -suspiro- supongo que es tiempo de que me valla ahora. –se puso de pie y se estiro, estar tirado por ese tiempo le había adormecido un poco.

Satellizer: aahh… de acuerdo –de mala gana.

Kazuya le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ella gentilmente accedió a su ayuda. Luego de haberle ayudado a ponerse de pie terminaron uno frente al otro aun tomados de la mano.

Kazuya: nos veremos en cuanto me desocupe. Yo diría más o menos en la tarde.

Satellizer: como quieras… de seguro estaré en mi dormitorio, puedes ir a buscarme allí. –sin querer soltar su mano.

Kazuya: bien, después de que termine el trabajo me hare un cambio de ropa e iré a verte, Luego en la noche podemos ir por unas hamburguesas del Burger Queen en la cafetería. –trataba de mejorar su humor utilizando su comida favorita, por experiencia sabía que las hamburguesas siempre podrían darle un giro de 360° a cualquier malhumor que ella tuviera.

Satellizer: eh… de acuerdo –con un poco de alegría- solo date prisa.

Kazuya: hai! –se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla- te veré más tarde.

Satella le sonrió y dejo que se fuera, pero ya estaba ansiosa de estar con el de nuevo, se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de él. Quizás se había enamorado de Kazuya más de lo que debería.

 **XXX**

En vez de quedarse en su habitación esperando a que Kazuya fuera a verla Satellizer quiso ir a caminar un poco por la academia, no iba a ningún lado, solo deambulaba sin rumbo fijo esperando a que algo pasara. El dolor de su cuerpo había disminuido notablemente en poco tiempo, ya casi no sentía más que un pequeño pinchazo con cada paso que daba, las chicas tenían razón sobre que el dolor se desvanecería en un par de horas gracias a las habilidades regenerativas de las pandoras, útiles en las batallas a muerte y al parecer también en la cama.

Después de un buen rato caminando hacia ningún lado pudo escuchar una voz familiar llamándola, se dio media vuelta y efectivamente era una persona conocida por no decir una buena amiga y ex rival en el amor Rana Linchen. Rana fue hacia ella a paso acelerado, lo que más le sorprendió a Satellizer fue que ahora en su rostro se veía esa actitud y forma de ser tan alegre que la definía, quizá las cosas entre ellas podrían dejar de ser raras de una vez por todas.

Rana: oh Satella-san que haces por aquí-Dearimasu? –pregunto alegremente.

Satellizer: s-solo caminaba por aquí… -pregunto confundida, no se esperaba que pudieran conversar tan normalmente.

Era cierto que ninguna de las dos había quedado en malos términos con la otra, pero todavía no había que olvidar que ambas estaban enamoradas del mismo chico, y él había escogido a una después de la otra, para Satellizer era normal pensar que aunque no hubiera rencor entre ellas Rana seguiría lastimada al ser rechazada por el que ahora era su pareja.

Rana: en serio? No esta Kazuya-kun contigo?

Satellizer: eh, no, él está ocupado con algo de su clase.

Rana: ocupado en vacaciones-Dearimasu? Suena igual que yo… -dijo con diversión- recuerda que soy estudiante de intercambio y tengo que estar ocupada incluso en vacaciones.

Satellizer: oh si, lamento que lo estés.

Rana: si… es un verdadero dolor de cabeza-Dearimasu. Pero dejando eso de lado… ¿estas caminando sola a ningún lado porque Kazuya-kun no está contigo verdad-Dearimasuka?

Satellizer solo puso una cara nerviosa y se volteó a mirar a otro lado sin decir nada, a veces era sorprendente la habilidad deductiva de alguien que no muestra mucho cerebro como Rana.

Rana: lo sabía, ¿alguien está necesitada de amor? –se reía de Satellizer, así que en verdad su actitud era la de siempre.

Satellizer: ¡metete en tus asuntos campesina! –ahora su preocupación se convirtió en enojo, olvidaba lo mucho que Rana la hacía enojar la mayoría del tiempo.

Rana: ok ok tranquilízate Satella-san… -mientras seguía riéndose- solo estoy jugando contigo-Dearimasu.

Satellizer tomo un poco de aire y se calmó.

Satellizer: realmente eres molesta, ¿porque te gusta tanto fastidiarme? –con su habitual tono duro y maduro.

Rana: no lo sé… quizá porque me caes muy bien-Dearimasu.

Ahora Satellizer solo guardo silencio mientras escogía con cuidado las palabras que quería decir a continuación, no quería abrir viejas heridas que afectaran la relación con la primera chica con la que había hecho amistad.

Satellizer: Rana gracias…

Rana se quedó confundida por un momento.

Rana: ¿gracias? ¿Por qué Dearimasu? –pregunto con cara inocente.

Satellizer: por tratarme como siempre, ya lo hablamos, pero sé que lo de Kazuya y yo te… -fue interrumpida por la palma de Rana frente su cara haciendo la seña de alto, se preocupó por un momento de haber tocado un nervio sensible en la chica del Tíbet, hasta que la miro con detalle y vio que estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Rana: eso es lo que te preocupa Satella-san? –Rana dio un pequeño suspiro- no te preocupes ya todo está bien-Dearimasu… –Rana dijo con su tono alegre natural.

Satellizer se sorprendió de la forma tan pacifica como se tomó el tema, ella no se creería capaz de tal madurez si Kazuya hubiera elegido a Rana en vez de a ella. Pero aquí estaba su amiga y rival sonriente ante la persona que había escogido el chico que le gustaba.

Satellizer: ¿de verdad?, no tienes… -fue interrumpida nuevamente.

Rana: en serio, todo bien. Eso para mí ya es agua pasada-Dearimasu, solo me queda desearles lo mejor a ambos.

Satellizer: Rana… -sonrió- de verdad gracias por seguir siendo mi amiga.

Rana: ya deja de agradecerme-Dearimasu. –Se quejó Rana- además viendo las cosas bien, solo me gustaba Kazuya-kun porque creía que era mi destinado o algo así-Dearimasu.

Satellizer: si… no parabas de decir idioteces de que Kazuya era compañero del destino todo el rato… -recordando el pasado.

Rana: ahora tú no te burles-Dearimasuka! –hizo un puchero Rana- bueno y entonces… -con una sonrisa pervertida- ¿Ya hicieron "cosas"?

Satellizer: ¡QUÉ CLASE DE COSAS ESTAS PREGUNTANDO! –avergonzada al máximo. Ya tuvo que lidiar con sus nuevas amigas de primer año, y ahora tendría que hacer frente a Rana sobre este tema. De nuevo sentía venir la vergüenza de su vida.

 **XXX**

Hiiragi: bien, ahora encárgate de estos. –Hiiragi coloco frente al escritorio que ahora estaba usando Kazuya una pila de documentos que tendría que revisar.

Kazuya: haaai… -hablo con un tono tan pobre que parecía que la vida estuviera abandonando su cuerpo. Apenas llevaban cerca de una hora de trabajo y ya estaba harto, se arre costo en su silla del cansancio y pensó en cómo le gustaría estar en brazos de Satellizer ahora.

Mientras más papeles revisaba y clasificaba más rápido espero poder terminar para estar a solas con su novia, cosa que vería muy difícil considerando la gran cantidad de papeles en su escritorio y las otras pilas que faltaban por revisar. Maldijo en silencio a Arthur que en estos momentos estaría libre por el mundo pasándosela de lo mejor con Ganessa.

Hiiragi: por tu cara veo que no te la estás pasando bien. A mí tampoco me gusta y Lo siento, pero mientras más rápido acabemos más rápido podremos irnos.

Kazuya: si, lo se… -respiro Kazuya- ser la presidenta de la clase es duro ¿verdad?

Hiiragi: si, es un dolor de cabeza, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. –Se quejó- y bien, ¿qué hay de tu vida amorosa? Te va bien con Satellizer-Sempai? –se le antojo preguntar sobre el tema, ella era la que estaba menos enterada que el resto.

Kazuya al principio se aturdió con su pregunta, pero luego se relajó y de la manera más natural respondió orgullosamente.

Kazuya: nos va muy bien, las cosas entre nosotros van de maravilla. –felizmente.

Hiiragi: ooh, ¿podrías contarme un poco más?

 **XXX**

Ya se habían hecho las 5 de la tarde, no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera, tras una larga charla de chicas Rana había conseguido que Satellizer revelara casi todo sobre lo que había pasado con ella y Kazuya últimamente. Satellizer le conto que ya habían realizado el bautismo arreglándoselas para ocultar su noche de pasión con el Limiter.

Tras despedirse después de charlar otro rato, Satella recordó ir a su habitación a esperar por Kazuya tal y como habían acordado, pero antes de hacer el recorrido se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de los dormitorios de los chicos, así que en vez de ir directo a su recamara decidió ir a buscarlo en vez de que fuera el por ella. Lastimosamente para ella su limiter no se encontraba allí, había tocado a su puerta varias veces y nadie le habría, "seguro está ocupado todavía" pensó Satellizer mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse de lugar.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho, paro su marcha y se quedó pensativa un momento. Tras pensar y al fin encontrar una idea, siguió su camino una vez más pero esta vez con otro destino.

 **XXX**

Una media hora después Kazuya estaba bastante agotado, de ahora en adelante preferiría dar 300 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento de la escuela antes que hacer un trabajo como ese de nuevo. Aun así se las arregló para llegar rápidamente a su dormitorio poco después de haber terminado tan molesta tarea.

De seguro ya estaba retrasado en su encuentro con Satellizer, tendría que apurarse una vez entrara a la habitación. _**"rayos me tarde más de lo que debería, quizá este algo enojada conmigo"**_ pensó para sí mismo suplicando que no fuera de esa manera sin imaginarse la sorpresa que estaba a punto de llevarse.

Abrió y entro a su recamara, tras cerrar la puerta detrás de él y mirar con más cuidado se llevó la increíble sorpresa de encontrar a Satellizer dormida sobre su cama. Quedo aturdido sin decir nada con los ojos bien abiertos, ella seguía teniendo puesto su uniforme en incluso sus gafas, pero de hecho verla de esa manera tan vulnerable le pareció extrañamente lindo, eso y sumando el hecho de que estaba abrazando su almohada mientras dormía realmente la hacían verse adorable.

A pesar de que le hubiera gustado seguir observando la belleza que tenía por compañera sabía que tendría que despertarla para primero; cumplir con la cita que tenían, y segundo; preguntar cómo demonios había entrado si había cerrado la puerta con llave. Antes que nada se sacó rápidamente los zapatos y se aproximó silenciosamente a la chica que dormía absteniéndose de cometer cualquier acto lascivo. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca trato de despertarla dándole toquecitos por toda la cara, al principio sin éxito logrando solo unos pocos quejidos de ella.

Satellizer finalmente despertó para encontrarse a Kazuya mirándola como si estuviera a punto de reírse, se tomó un momento para pensar y recordó donde estaba y lo que había hecho apenándose un poco.

Kazuya: buenos días bella durmiente –se burló Kazuya- espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

Satellizer: si cielos… te tardaste bastante, incluso te estuve esperando aquí –a pesar de sus quejas seguía un poco apenada al ser sorprendida dormida.

Kazuya: lo lamento –se sentó en el borde de la cama- me tarde más de lo que pensé, no tienes idea de lo mal que me lo pase. –quizá exagerando un poco.

Satellizer: ni tú lo frustrante que fue esperarte, aunque solo hayan sido unas horas, ya me moría de ganas de estar contigo.

Kazuya: si, yo también… ¡espera! Tengo que preguntar, ¿cómo entraste? Estoy seguro de que cerré la puerta con llave. –no es que le molestara demasiado el encontrar a una chica linda dormida en su cama pero aun así tenia curiosidad.

Satellizer: por la ventana. –respondió naturalmente como si hubiese sido la cosa más normal del mundo.

Kazuya: ¿entraste por la ventana del tercer piso? –con una ceja levantada.

Satellizer ahora si se avergonzó de verdad.

Satellizer: ¿y qué? ¿Cuál es el problema si quise entrar? Tú incluso has dormido varias veces en mi habitación, es normal que yo también pueda entrar libremente por aquí. –usando un tono descarado y dominante para fallidamente tratar de ocultar la vergüenza que obviamente teñía de rojo su cara.

Kazuya se rio ligeramente de esto.

Kazuya: no, no hay problema –mientras trataba de ocultar su risa.

Satellizer: ¡n-no te burles! –se arrodillo sobre la cama para quedar a su nivel y frenéticamente empezó a lanzar golpecitos hacia el Limiter que lo único que hacía era reírse aún más ante esto.

Kazuya siguió recibiendo los "ataques" de Satellizer por otro rato más hasta que esta se calmó y se quedó en la cama con los cachetes inflados haciendo un acto de niñita enojada. Miro el reloj de pared que tenía colgado y vio la hora, eran las 5:37 pm.

Kazuya: creo que es hora de que nos cambiemos de ropa, ya quiero quitarme este uniforme. Sempai deberías ir a tu habitación a cambiarte también, yo estaré allí en unos minutos. –intento levantarse de la cama para ir a cambiarse, pero no pudo pues algo no le dejaba moverse.

No pudo levantarse porque Satellizer le había tomado con firmeza el brazo, Kazuya estuvo a punto de preguntarle si pasaba algo malo cuando ella fuertemente tiro de él arrojándolo sobre el colchón quedando encima de ella.

Satellizer: yo tengo una mejor idea… -dijo casi como un susurro antes de enganchar sus brazos en el cuello de su Limiter y fundir sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado.

Kazuya: Satellizer?... –cuando sus labios fueron liberados se quedó aturdido por la inesperada acción de Satella.

Satellizer: creo que sabes lo que quiero hacer ¿verdad? –pregunto con lujuria y deseo en su voz.

Kazuya: aahh… si, entiendo pero… -tarareando- ¿ya te sientes mejor? –un tanto nervioso.

Satellizer: si… -mientras le daba pequeños besos rápidos- ya no me duele, te dije que es gracias a las habilidades de recuperación que tenemos las pandoras.

Kazuya: ok pero… ¿en serio quieres hacerlo aquí? Este es el dormitorio de chicos.

Satella hizo otro rápido y casi violento movimiento en el cual quedo ella encima de Kazuya.

Satellizer: eso no me importa ahora… -sonrio lascivamente- y dudo que sea la primera vez que una chica visita a un chico en su dormitorio –lo beso nuevamente- supongo que debe ser suerte que ninguno de nosotros tenga compañero de habitación.

Kazuya: nunca pensé que podrías tomar la iniciativa de esta manera, ¿y no se supone que debería ser yo el que te estuviera suplicando para hacerlo? –pregunto con una voz sarcástica.

Satellizer dejo de besar a Kazuya y tras quedarse mirándolo por un rato agarro la mano izquierda del adolescente y la coloco en su pecho derecho. Esto sorprendió y sonrojo a Kazuya aún más.

Satellizer: ya casi acaba el mes de vacaciones que nos dieron… -mientras lo miraba con una mezcla amor, lujuria y cariño- cuando empiecen las clases no podremos volver a hacer esto por un tiempo… ahora que podemos, quiero estar contigo… -sonrio- quiero que me toques y nos sintamos bien juntos…

Al escuchar sus palabras Kazuya sabía que tenía razón, cuando las clases recomenzaran y estuvieran ocupados con los deberes de la academia ya no podrían juntarse para hacer esto tan fácilmente de nuevo.

Sin dejarse llevar más por sus pensamientos decidió hacer caso a su instinto y a los deseos de Satella. Con cuidado pero con firmeza apretó el pecho izquierdo de su amante haciéndola gemir en voz alta, a lo que después ella reacciono lanzándose hacia el de nuevo para besarlo nuevamente con desenfreno. Gustosamente se entregaron al placer sabiendo que acababa de comenzar otra noche apasionada para los dos.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 10 espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo, trate en este capítulo de incluir parte de las vidas de otros personajes para crear una base para la posible segunda temporada de este fanfic. Quiero decirles también que esta primera temporada ya estará llegando a su fin en el capítulo 12, pero la cosa no se queda allí, subiré especiales, que quien no lo sepa son capítulos extras y aunque un poco más cortos estoy seguro que no les decepcionaran. El capítulo 12 me dispongo a subirlo en diciembre como ya se imaginaran. Esto es todo lo que tengo que decirles por ahora.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado (de nuevo) envíenme sus comentarios, agradecimientos y amenazas de muerte en los review. Y nos vemos…**

 **¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	11. NUESTRO COMPROMISO FUTURO

**Hola que tal amigos aquí vuelve su hermano Undercrown45 con el penúltimo capítulo del Fanfic sobre mi manga favorito; Freezing. Lamento la tardanza, he tenido uno que otro problema frutal (si, dije problema frutal… así soy yo no me juzguen) ya casi nos acercamos al final, de la historia que se ha llevado un año de mi vida, (aunque bien merecido debo agregar :D) y espero tener este mismo nivel de devoción en mis futuros proyectos, sin más aquí los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **XXX ADVERTENCIA XXX**

 **Esto empieza fuerte, en serio… ¡MUY FUERTE!**

 **Capítulo 11:**

 **NUESTRO COMPROMISO FUTURO**

Igual que hace unas horas atrás Kazuya y Satellizer habían vuelto a entregarse a la pasión uniendo sus corazones en el más romántico de los actos. Seguían vestidos con sus uniformes escolares, solo habían logrado quitarse los zapatos pues estaban ocupados besándose y acariciándose el uno al otro. Ya casi habían perdido la cordura y rápidamente dejaron que el deseo y la lascivia dominaran sus mentes.

Satellizer aún seguía encima de su limiter besándolo con desenfreno como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera si liberaba sus labios por un momento, en un segundo sintió como su amante movía sus labios con más rudeza y necesidad que antes metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, ella se sintió aún más excitada que antes y respondió de la misma manera empezando así una lucha por ver quien llegaba más lejos en la boca del otro.

Kazuya empezó a manosear aún más el cuerpo de Satella, con su mano derecha se ĺ frotando y apretando la región inferior del cuerpo de su amada recorriendo cada centímetro comprendido entre su espalda baja y su trasero provocando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha así como encendiéndola aún más. Mientras tanto con su otra mano inocente y delicadamente recorría cada hebra de cabello dorado peinándolo y jugando con él a su gusto. De repente se vio superado cuando Satellizer empezó a ganar terreno dentro de su boca, aun así seguía disfrutando del beso con la mujer que amaba enredando su lengua alrededor de la suya y disfrutando del delicioso sabor de su saliva que recorría hasta bajar por su garganta.

Luego de un rato más finalmente rompieron el beso, jadeaban afanosamente en busca de esas valiosas bocanadas de aire, lastimosamente aun eran humanos y la necesidad de oxigeno estaba presente, de lo contrario seguramente dominados por el deseo no sabrían cuando parar. Se miraron a los ojos mientras trataban de normalizar su respiración, un poco se saliva brotaba por sus mentones consecuencia de la reciente unión de sus labios pero esto no les detuvo para empezar de nuevo una vez respirado lo suficiente.

En un movimiento rápido y algo brusco Kazuya tiro de Satella hacia la cama para terminar el encima de ella colocando las manos a cada lado de su cara para mantener el equilibrio. La miro hipnotizado por su belleza preguntándose cómo es que pudo ganarse el afecto de una chica tan maravillosa como ella. Satellizer se quitó las gafas y las dejo caer al piso a un lado de la cama, levanto la mano para acariciar su mejilla y luego le proporciono una sonrisa llena de amor y afecto, tanto que cualquiera podría saber con solo mirarla que esa hermosa expresión no podía significar otra cosa más que: Te amo.

Kazuya: te amo… te amo tanto… -dijo con una intensa mirada dirigida a la mujer de su vida.

Satellizer: te amo demasiado… tu eres el único… -fue interrumpida cuando Kazuya empezó a besarla de nuevo.

Las cosas siguieron subiendo de tono, mientras Kazuya la besaba comenzó a cansarse de solo poder tocarla a través de su uniforme. Después de hurgar por un rato finalmente logro encontrar el cierre de su falda y sin esperar lo deslizo hacia abajo para desabrocharlo y poder tirar de la larga prenda y deslizarla por sus piernas liberándola totalmente de ella dejando a la vista sus bragas de encaje negro mientras Satellizer iba deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata, tras poder quitársela afanosamente empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su limiter y el hacía lo mismo por ella, Satellizer sabía que era tontería hacer que el perdiera tiempo quitándole la ropa cuando ella misma podía hacerla desaparecer en un instante solo desactivando su volt texture pero disfrutaba demasiado la sensación de erotismo que venía a ella cuando Kazuya la desnudaba, era como si quitara un muro entre ellos que le hacía reprimir el deseo de contacto físico que tenía.

Siguieron librándose de sus prendas las cuales tiraban por el cuarto sin importarles donde terminaran, las partes del uniforme de Satellizer solo se desvanecían cuando tocaban el suelo mientras las de Kazuya solo quedaban regadas por todo el piso de la habitación. Cuando finalmente quedaron solo en ropa interior Kazuya quiso jugar un poco más con ella, apretó firmemente uno de sus pechos a través de su sostén y bajo la cara en dirección al hueco de su cuello para empezar a esparcir besos por toda esa zona lo que provoco que Satellizer empezara a gemir en voz bastante alta y empezara a retorcer su cuerpo contra el suyo debido a todo placer que estaba recibiendo. La forma en la que Kazuya se había puesto sobre ella había dejado su rodilla en medio de la entrepierna de la pandora rosando su vagina, y tras unos minutos de toquetear a su pareja se percató de que esa zona se sentía húmeda contra su rodilla, era claro que había empezado a mojarse por la excitación que le consumía en ese momento.

Satella arqueo la espalda para que Kazuya pudiera encontrar fácilmente el cierre de su Sostén y soltarlo dejando sus grandes pechos al aire, tras besar rápidamente uno de los hermosos orbes de la chica dirigió sus manos hasta sus caderas para finalmente tomar sus bragas y comenzar a deslizarlas por sus sensuales y bien tonificadas piernas y tras sacarlas del todo dejarlas caer a un lado de la cama. Kazuya también se había librado de sus boxers quedando el también completamente desnudo y con su presente erección a la vista, Satellizer estaba tan impaciente que sin esperar tomo el miembro duro del limiter y con cuidado pero un poco rápido lo guio hasta su **"entrada"** para empezar amarse lo mas rápido posible.

Kazuya tan ansioso como ella empujo por completo hacia su interior en un solo movimiento. A diferencia de su primera vez Satellizer no sintió dolor alguno, es más, todo fue muy agradable para ella aun con Kazuya siendo algo brusco. Mientras Kazuya se movía entrando y saliendo de su interior Satellizer empezó a gemir incluso más fuerte que antes, y para silenciarla el muchacho agacho la cabeza para poder apretar de nuevo sus labios amortiguando así sus gemidos a lo cual Satellizer respondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo más y profundizar así el beso.

Tras largos minutos de amarse, Kazuya sentía que estaba llegando a su límite, aun no se había recuperado lo suficiente de su anterior experiencia íntima y acababa de salir de una molesta jornada de trabajo con Hiiragi, aun así se las arregló para aguantar por bastante tiempo para hacer sentir bien a la mujer que amaba. Y No fue hasta acabar con otro largo y apasionado beso que Satella quiso tomar las riendas de la situación, había conseguido girar sus cuerpos desnudos quedando ella encima de Kazuya aun si romper su unión. Satellizer ahora era quien se encargaba del movimiento, movía sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante enviando descargas de placer a todo el cuerpo de su pareja así como al suyo propio. Kazuya se sentía indefenso, cuando él era quien se movía al menos podía controlarse de dejarse llevar demasiado, ahora que era Satellizer quien movía sus caderas salvajemente mientras estaba sobre él le hacía muy difícil soportar, y sumando su estado actual era muy probable que Satellizer lo hiciera venirse en cualquier momento.

Los gemidos de Satellizer llenaban toda la habitación. Se sentían agradecidos de que las habitaciones estaban insonorizadas, de lo contrario todo el piso hubiera sido capaz de escuchar lo que estaban haciendo, y sumando que estaban en los dormitorios de chicos era una verdadera bendición.

Muy difícilmente Kazuya se las arregló para soportar por un buen tiempo la ofensiva de Satella, pero sabía que estaba cerca de su límite. Sin previo aviso levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo para poder así capturar los labios de su amada compañera una vez más quedando a la misma altura permitiéndole retomar el dominio en este intimo momento de pareja. Volvió a mover sus caderas hacia arriba con la diferencia de que lo hacía aún más rápido que antes, sabía que estaba por explotar así que decidió darlo todo en la recta final. Satellizer se sorprendió por su acción tan inesperada pero lo disfrutaba igual, se sujetó de los hombros de Kazuya para mantener el equilibrio y rodeo su cintura con sus piernas para mantenerlo cerca de su cuerpo y asegurar aún más su unión mientras él seguía aumentando el ritmo, ella se dio cuenta de que también podría llegar a venirse pronto.

Llegando al final de la línea Satellizer sentía como sus fuerzas se estaban desvaneciendo, se acercó aún más pegando sus pechos al pecho de Kazuya y en el movimiento constante sentir como sus pezones se iban rozando de arriba hacia abajo contra la piel del muchacho, para mantenerlo cerca sus manos se ubicaron en sus omóplatos con sus uñas casi insertándose dentro de su piel mientras su barbilla descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

El clímax llego cuando Kazuya en un último movimiento empujo aún más fuerte hacia su interior corriéndose dentro de ella. Se sintió realmente agradable hacerlo después de resistir por tanto tiempo, instintivamente apretó a su amada aún más contra sí mismo sintiendo aún más su calor y deseando poder permanecer siendo uno con ella por siempre. Satellizer al sentir el semen de Kazuya derramarse por todo su interior no pudo evitar soltar un grito de placer cuando el hombre de quien estaba enamorada liberaba todo su amor dentro de ella haciéndola tener el mejor orgasmo que había tenido hasta ahora.

Finalmente cedieron al cansancio, Kazuya callo agotado nuevamente de espaldas sobre el colchón llevando consigo a una Satellizer igual de cansada por su reciente ejercicio de pareja. Estaban jadeando desesperadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento y sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos por el esfuerzo que habían puesto amándose el uno al otro, pero más que todo estaban felices de poder vivir esta experiencia con la persona más importante en sus vidas.

 **XXX**

Tras descansar por un rato ambos amantes estaban acostados ahora solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, estaban todo sonrientes y alegres después de haber intimado hasta quedar satisfechos. Satellizer estaba pegada al lado derecho de Kazuya acostada sobre su brazo y con la cabeza descansando en su pecho mientras que su pierna derecha se ubicaba entre ambas piernas del limiter.

Satellizer: eso se sintió muy bien… -aseguro Satella- estabas muy animado ¿no es así?

Kazuya: ¡mira quién lo dice! Quien fue la que me arrastro a la cama y se me lanzo encima? -burlándose de ella.

Satellizer: e-eso fue… por… -avergonzada.

Kazuya: ¿porque realmente te has vuelto una pervertida? -interrumpió para seguir fastidiándola un poco más.

Satella no se tomó este comentario con tanta gracia y le dio un golpe en la frente con el puño haciéndole quejarse del dolor con un pequeño **Ouch**.

Satellizer: claro que no ¡BAKA! -dijo en tono molesto- solo quería… estar contigo de cualquier forma posible.

Kazuya: ah, lo siento, claro que no pienso que seas una pervertida -se sobo la frente donde había recibido el golpe- solo estaba jugando -se disculpó aunque riéndose un poco.

Satellizer: pues no lo hagas de esa forma, tonto…

Kazuya: de acuerdo, de acuerdo solo… ¿era necesario que me pegaras? -no estaba molesto en realidad.

Satellizer: pues al parecer debo recordarte que sigo siendo tu sempai -Satella volvió a acomodar la cabeza en el pecho de Kazuya con una sonrisa- yo soy la que está a cargo aquí.

Kazuya: entendido… -Kazuya hablo en tono obediente- pero la próxima vez solo regáñame, no es necesario que me golpees. -mientras pasaba la mano por su hermoso cabello rubio.

Satellizer: eres un hombre -en tono de burla- solo resístelo...

Kazuya: pero es que duele mucho.

Satellizer se movió para darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

Satellizer: se siente mejor? -con voz cariñosa.

Kazuya: si… se siente bien. -la miro directamente a los ojos lo que provoco que ella se avergonzara un poco.

Estuvieron a punto de besarse cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del estómago de Satellizer. Había que recordar que tenían planes para comer juntos antes de dejarse llevar por la lujuria de hace rato.

Kazuya: parece que alguien tiene hambre…

Satellizer se ruborizo y no dijo nada.

Kazuya: mm déjame ver… -miro al reloj que tenía al lado de la cama- son las ocho de la noche, la cafetería debería seguir abierta, aun podemos ir a comer algunas hamburguesas como te prometí.

Satellizer: eso suena bien -alegre- del Burger Queen cierto?

Kazuya: por supuesto -sonrió igualmente- pero creo que deberíamos tomar un baño primero, eso ayudaría a refrescarnos un poco también -hablaba con razón, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos por su esfuerzo anterior y además tenían el distintivo olor a sexo en ellos, debían tomar un buen baño o arriesgarse a que los otros estudiantes "olfatearan" lo que habían estado haciendo- si no te molesta usar mi baño, lo preparare para ti primero.

Satellizer: si, suena bien pero… -se sonrojo- que tal si nos bañamos juntos? -al decir esto vio que Kazuya se avergonzó también.

Kazuya: eeh… -estaba pensando en que responderle- estas segura?... quieres entrar al baño conmigo?

Satella ahora arqueo una ceja.

Satellizer: ya me has visto y tocado toda -con tono serio aunque en su cara aún se notaba un pequeño rubor- un baño no será la gran cosa ¿cierto?

Kazuya: bueno… -se rasco la nuca- ahora que lo dices así…

Satellizer: entonces no hay problema. -se levantó de la cama y lo agarró del brazo para jalarlo con ella- vamos entonces -ahora puso una sonrisa animada.

Kazuya solo le sonrió de igual manera y con gusto la siguió hacia la puerta del baño.

 **XXX**

Mientras tanto en cierto club nocturno.

Arnett: muy bien, ¡eso es! En serio has mejorado.

Morrison: ohh… gracias Arnett-sempai. -se sintió adulado.

Tal como habían quedado las chicas de tercer año se habían reunido en un club para una noche divertida entre amigas con sus limiters (o novios de igual manera) en cierto club cerca de la academia. Arnett en cuanto llegaron tomo a Morrison y lo arrastro a la pista de baile para mostrar los resultados de las "clases privadas de baile de Arnett" y aunque se esperaba al menos algún que otro tropiezo o que le pisara un par de veces los pies se sorprendieron al ver que lo estaba haciendo bien. Morrison siempre fue un chico torpe, y por patético que sonara bailar correctamente para él era un verdadero logro. Pero a Arnett le gustaba incluso ese lado suyo, ni ella entendía porque, pero aun así no le gustaría que Morrison fuera de otra manera.

Por otro lado el resto se ubicó en un par de mesas al lado de la otra, prefirieron sentarse primero y beber algo antes de lanzarse a bailar. Y mientras observaban como Arnett y Morrison danzaban juntos, también estaban asombrados al ver a Morrison bailando sin problemas.

Creo: ooh, en serio que Morrison a mejorado -dijo algo asombrada- en serio Arnett ha hecho milagros con él.

Gorou: si… -agrego a lo dicho por su compañera- tiene suerte de tener a alguien como Arnett-sempai.

Attia: son tal para cual… -argumento con prepotencia- un torpe sin cerebro y una impulsiva muy ruda. -burlándose.

Mark: no seas tan mala, solo son quienes son y sus personalidades conectan -casi reprendiéndola- es lo mismo para nosotros. -esto último hizo que Attia se ruborizara un poco.

Attia: tonto… -sonrojada- no sé a qué te refieres.

Mark: si claro… -con tono sarcástico.

Creo: como sea, tengo sed -se quejó- Gorou puedes ir a buscarme algo de beber? -pidió amablemente pero con autoridad.

Gorou: por supuesto -respondió sin quejas- que quieres tomar?

Creo: una cerveza estaría bien.

Gorou: enseguida. -se levantó y fue a la barra del Barman a buscar lo que su pandora quería.

Attia y Creo empezaron a hablar de la primera cosa que vino a sus cabezas, Mark solo se quedó allí escuchando de lo que las mujeres hablaban. Entre tema y tema casi terminan hablando de Satellizer y Kazuya, pero se detuvieron justo a tiempo para recordar la promesa que le habían hecho a Satella.

Un rato después Arnett desvió su vista por un momento hacia sus amigas y al verlas tranquilamente sentadas conversando con los chicos no pudo evitar desesperarse un poco.

Arnett: ¡oigan! ¡Se supone que vinimos aquí a divertirnos! ¡¿Que hacen allí sentadas?! –les grito.

Creo: ¡iremos en un momento! –le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

Attia: cielos… tan impaciente como siempre –se quejó tranquilamente- Mark. –llamo a su limiter.

Mark entendió perfectamente lo que Attia le quiso decir y se levantó ofreciéndole la mano a su pandora.

Attia: alcánzanos rápido –se dirigió a Creo.

Attia tomo la mano de Mark y se dirigieron a la pista de baile dejando a Creo y a Gorou solos en la mesa.

Creo: las cosas son más divertidas de esta manera, fue buena idea haber venido con ellos.

Gorou: si tienes razón –respondió- pero me hubiera gustado estar a solas contigo también.

Creo: no te preocupes –se acercó para darle un beso rápido- ya tendremos otra ocasión.

Gorou: si… -suspiro satisfactoriamente- por cierto, sabes a alcohol.

Creo se rio ante esto y le dio otro gran trago a su cerveza acabándola por completo.

Creo: Vamos. –sin mucho arte jalo al muchacho del brazo para reunirse con Arnett y el resto en la pista de baile.

 **XXX**

Luego de tomar su primer baño juntos se encontraban en el cuarto del limiter un Kazuya ya vestido por completo con un suéter negro y unos shorts del mismo color y a una Satellizer desnuda apenas cubierta por una toalla que había pedido prestada a su novio. A Satella cuando se le ocurrió la idea de bañarse juntos se había olvidado por completo de que no estaba en su cuarto y que no tenía un cambio de ropa a la mano, podría vestirse nuevamente con su uniforme generado por energía volt, pero le resultaba muy incómodo volver a vestirlo después de haberse bañado y además ya era un poco tarde, nadie querría usar uniforme a esas horas.

Kazuya: no queda de otra, tendrás que ponerte tu uniforme de nuevo sempai.

Satellizer: no quiero ir a comer contigo a esta hora con uniforme puesto. –se quejó.

Kazuya: pero que otra alternativa tienes? No puedes salir sin nada puesto de todas formas.

Satellizer se quedó resignada por un momento pero después se le vino a la mente una idea, no tenía intenciones de rendirse tan fácilmente. Se volteó y poso su vista en el suelo claramente buscando algo, tras buscar por un momento finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando; eran la llave de su habitación que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su falda la cual se había desvanecido al caer al suelo junto con el resto de su uniforme.

Se agacho para recogerla, olvidando por completo que Kazuya estaba detrás de ella y al inclinarse este tuvo una buena vista de su cuerpo al descubierto. Cuando Satella se volteó para encararlo este rápidamente desvió la vista hacia un lado.

Satellizer: ¿que estas mirando? –pregunto inocentemente.

Kazuya: no… n-nada, solo miraba mi reloj –por suerte había volteado hacia el reloj sobre el mueble al lado de su cama.

Satellizer: -lo miro raro pero luego no le dio importancia- eh, bueno toma esto. –le dio la llave de su cuarto.

Kazuya: ¿porque me das esto?

Satellizer: quiero que vayas a mi cuarto… por algo de mi ropa… -dijo como si nada.

Kazuya se avergonzó un poco, ¿es que acaso no sabía que era lo que le estaba pidiendo?

Kazuya: ehm… Satella-sempai, ¿estas segura de que quieres que haga eso?

Satellizer: y ¿por qué no? Solo iras a buscar el vestido de noche que uso para dormir, no es nada…

Kazuya: y que hay de… tu ropa interior… -en voz baja solo lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

Ahora Satellizer había dejado de estar tan tranquila, nuevamente no había pensado suficiente las cosas, si quería cambiarse obviamente necesitaría sus bragas y su sostén. No podía salir con un vestido sin llevar nada puesto a bajo, no era una mujer inmoral. Y ahora tenía que pedirle a Kazuya que hurgara entre sus prendas íntimas, era uno de los momentos en los que desearía poder pedirle ayuda a Arnett y Rana. No era que no fuesen ya lo suficientemente cercanos, todo lo contrario, pero ella seguía siendo una chica y pedirle a un chico o peor aún a tu novio tal cosa podría hacer a cualquier mujer morirse de la vergüenza. Pero si quería continuar con su velada juntos no tenía otra opción.

Kazuya: además si lo hago quizá no nos dé tiempo para…

Satellizer: en el mueble pequeño al lado derecho de mi cama… -sonrojada al límite- allí es donde guardo mi ropa interior… y, mi vestido de noche esta tendido dentro de mi closet, lo veras con solo echar un vistazo –vio como el la miraba igualmente ruborizado y aparto la mirada- ve y no digas nada… es vergonzoso. –ordeno con voz seria aunque seguía enormemente avergonzada por pedirle esto.

Kazuya: c-claro, ¡enseguida voy! –con paso apresurado se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Satellizer: ¡espera! –Él se detuvo obediente a su voz- ve por nuestra comida también. Comeremos aquí.

Kazuya: ¿en serio? No quieres comer mejor en la…

Satellizer: creo que será más romántico si comemos a solas en vez rodeados de gente.

Kazuya: si, lo entiendo pero…

Satellizer: ¡dije que no discutieras! –En tono terminante- ahora… has lo que te digo.

Kazuya: ¡sí! –sintió un poco de miedo, sabía muy bien que no le convendría desobedecerla- no tardare! –salió rápido del cuarto.

Ahora Satellizer se quedó sola en la habitación de Kazuya, se aproximó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Dio un fuerte suspiro y se llevó las dos manos a la cara.

Satellizer: no puedo creer lo que le acabo de pedir… -hablo para sí misma- estará viendo mi ropa interior…

Aún seguía debatiéndose si fue buena idea o no pedirle ese tipo de cosas. Por un momento considero salir al pasillo a detenerlo pero recordó que estaba desnuda a penas cubierta por una toalla. Igual como se viera ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer, lo mejor sería serenar su mente un momento y buscar algo que hacer mientras lo esperaba.

Dio un vistazo al cuarto de Kazuya y se centró principalmente en su cama, estaba totalmente desordenada con sus sabanas arrugadas y salidas de lugar además de estar impregnadas con el olor mezclado de sus cuerpos amándose, también noto unas pequeñas manchas en las sabanas producto de los fluidos liberados durante su anterior experiencia sexual. Necesitaba distraerse en algo hasta que llegara Kazuya así que opto en ordenar un poco el desorden que había ayudado a formar.

Satellizer: supongo que también soy responsable por esto… quizás debería ayudar a limpiar un poco –sin decir más se puso manos a la obra.

 **XXX**

Arnett: bueno, eso fue divertido.

Creo: si, deberíamos volver todos juntos en otra ocasión.

Attia: odio el esfuerzo físico, pero supongo que no estaría mal.

Tras bailar por lo que se convirtió en casi dos horas, las chicas y sus Limiters estaban bastante agotados por el esfuerzo puesto en conquistar la pista de baile. Arnett como era de esperarse no puso ningún límite a su diversión arrastrando a Morrison por todo tipo de estilos y formas de bailar, aunque lo que más les gusto fue cuando llegaron a una canción lenta, cuando pudieron juntarse y acercarse más. El resto también disfruto de lo mismo, sobre todo Attia quien prefería no esforzarse.

Estaban todos sentados en un par de mesas ahora solo bebiendo, principalmente las damas. Arnett quien solía pasarse con la bebida ya iba por su quinta cerveza, y Creo no se quedaba muy atrás yendo ya por la cuarta, era más que obvio que Morrison y Gorou estarían ocupados llevando a las chicas ebrias a su cuarto. Attia por el contrario de sus amigas ni siquiera había terminado la primera, era lo suficientemente lista para no pasarse con el alcohol.

Creo: ¿creen que a Elizabeth le hubiera gustado venir aquí? –creo inconscientemente dijo lo que estaba pensando, no tenía intención de sacar a relucir ese tema sobre todo en un momento como este, sentía que había arruinado la atmósfera agradable que estaban teniendo.

Arnett frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada.

Arnett: no hables de Elizabeth ahora… -en tono deprimente.

Creo: lo siento, hable sin pensar… -con el mismo tono.

Ahora en serio todo se había venido abajo, por un tiempo entre el grupo de adolescentes solo reino un largo e incómodo silencio. Los chicos estaban pensando en alguna manera de mejorar los ánimos de sus Sempais pero no se les ocurría nada, imaginaban que si habrían la boca solo empeorarían las cosas, no sabían que hacer en esta situación pues tan rápido empezó siendo una agradable reunión de amigos se había convertido en algo parecido a un velorio. Attia no les había mencionado nada de su anterior charla por teléfono con Elizabeth por la simple razón de que querían ir a divertirse y no quería volver todo una situación tensa como esta, pero viendo bien lo que pasaba pensó que lo mejor sería contarles.

Attia: oigan chicas…

Arnett y Creo posaron su atención en la chica bajita.

Attia: hablando de Elizabeth hay algo que tengo que contarles.

 **XXX**

Kazuya había ido a buscar las prendas de Satellizer como esta se lo había ordenado, aunque primero fue a la cafetería por una bolsa grande llena de hamburguesas del Burger Queen esperando Satisfacer el gran apetito de su amada. Después si llego al cuarto de la chica y tras unos momentos de buscar y un par de hemorragias nasales finalmente salió con la ropa interior y el vestido en una bolsa que encontró en el mismo cuarto. Al llegar a su propia habitación y darle su vestimenta a Satella noto que esta había hecho nuevamente su cama, tenía sabanas limpias puestas y las anteriores estaban tiradas dentro del canasto de la ropa sucio a una esquina inferior del dormitorio, tras agradecerle que esta le dijera que no era nada Satella procedió a vestirse, no le importo mucho que Kazuya estuviera en el cuarto mientras lo hacía aunque claro, sentía un poco de vergüenza de que el la estuviera mirando desnuda aun a pesar de lo íntimos que eran ahora, ella seguía siendo una chica tímida. Después procedieron a comer juntos. Luego de que terminaron de comer Satella le pregunto si podrían ver algo de televisión a lo que Kazuya dijo que no habría problema alguno, Satella entonces se sentó en el medio de la cama mientras Kazuya encendía el televisor y le preguntaba que quería ver. Luego de colocar una película cualquiera Satellizer lo invito a unirse a su lado en el colchón, el tubo otra idea.

Se sentó justo detrás de Satellizer apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama, con los brazos rodeo su vientre y la atrajo hacia él, quedando ella con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, a ella le gusto esto y simplemente se dejó llevar mientras Kazuya la abrazaba por la zona debajo de sus pechos.

Satellizer: ¿cómo se llama esta película? –ya llevaba un tiempo desde que habían empezado a verla, aunque ya parecía que estaba por terminar al parecer le había gustado y quería recordar el nombre.

Kazuya: no lo sé, es la primera vez que la veo.

Satellizer: me gusta, quiero que la veamos completa otro día.

Kazuya: si me dejas abrazarte como ahora, mañana mismo lo haremos. –la abrazo un poco más fuerte.

Satellizer: ese es un requisito obligatorio –dijo con diversión y cariño en su voz- pero creo que mañana no podremos, mañana empiezan nuevamente las clases ¿recuerdas?

Kazuya hiso memoria.

Kazuya: si… lo olvide por completo por un minuto. Entonces creo que te acompañare a tu habitación en cuanto termine. –lo decía porque ya era tarde y mañana tendrían que levantarse temprano.

Satellizer: no. –se pegó más a el- me quedare a dormir contigo esta noche –con una sonrisa Satisfecha.

Kazuya no pudo evitar malentender lo que estaba diciendo, después de todo se le pego aún más cuando dijo eso.

Kazuya: emmm… no tengo problemas con eso, pero… -se frotó la nuca con la mano- estoy cansado de la última vez hace rato y…

Satella alzo la vista y lo miro a los ojos con una mirada seria a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos.

Satellizer: SOLO DORMIR. –dijo secamente.

Kazuya: ah, c-claro… -en tono nervioso, ahora estaba muy avergonzado.

Satellizer: no mal intérpretes… no es como si podamos hacerlo cada vez que queramos.

Kazuya: lo entiendo, con las clases y eso…

Satellizer: no solo las clases, tenemos que tener cuidado en el futuro… si no lo hacemos yo podría quedar… -se detuvo de decir el resto.

Ella tenía razón, a pesar de que a ella le gustaba hacerlo tanto como a él, tendrían que cuidarse en el futuro, no siempre tendrían la suerte de que Satella estuviera en un día seguro como hasta ahora, por eso tendrían que reprimir sus impulsos adolescentes y pensar con la cabeza. Kazuya tendría que hacer lo que el resto de limiters de Genetics; comprar preservativos en esas máquinas expendedoras, algo que puede ser vergonzoso pero sin dudas valdría la pena sobre todo con la mujer que era su pandora.

Kazuya: lo entiendo… -sonrojado- aunque será difícil controlarme, sobre todo si dormimos juntos todo el tiempo… es como si viviéramos juntos.

Satellizer: no seas tonto –con cariño- aún falta un largo tiempo hasta que podamos vivir juntos.

Kazuya: ¿cuándo nos hallamos graduado los dos?

Satella suspiro.

Satellizer: no es tan simple. Todas esas cosas se deben hacer solo después de casarnos.

Kazuya: eso lo sé pero… -Kazuya quedo en shock por un momento, ¿acaso escucho bien lo que dijo?- S-sempai?

Satellizer: ¿qué pasa? –al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo.

Kazuya: esto… acabas de hablar de c-casarnos?

Satellizer se quedó en silencio por un momento, cuando finalmente termino de procesarlo el peso de sus palabras finalmente hizo repercusiones. Qué bueno que Kazuya no podía verle la cara en ese momento, estaba roja como un tomate y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían los ojos de un pez y estaba sudando como loca por la vergüenza. No sabía en que estaba pensando cuando abrió la boca, o más bien, no estaba pensando y solo dijo lo que quería decir.

No era que no le gustara la idea en realidad, pero haberle hablado de matrimonio a un chico de 15 años casi 2 años menor que ella… demonios, ¿qué rayos acababa de hacer? Para tratar de salir de esta situación hiso lo que normalmente hacía en casos como este; actuar duro como si para ella no fuera la gran cosa. Aunque seguramente no funcionaría con Kazuya, después de todo él era la persona que mejor la conocía.

Kazuya: ¿Sempai? –volvió a hablarle tras no recibir respuesta inmediata de ella.

Satellizer tomo aire y valor y preparo su tono más descarado.

Satellizer: s-sí, ¡eso hice! –Hablo rudamente, aunque obviamente por dentro se estaba muriendo por la vergüenza- y ¡que!?

Kazuya: ¿qué? –totalmente confundido por la actitud que su pareja estaba mostrando.

Satellizer: ¡ya lo dije! –Seguía intentado sonar dura y dominante aunque el temblor en su voz la delataba-¡No creas que podrás zafarte!

Kazuya: ¿zafarme?... de que estas…

Satellizer siguió actuando de esta manera, hablando rápido dando órdenes y diciendo cosas que Kazuya no entendía para nada, estaban en la línea de convertirse en insultos y Kazuya sabía que tenía que darle un alto antes de que dijera algo de lo que se arrepintiera, además ya había tenido suficiente de su obvio teatrito.

Satellizer: ¡y n-ni siquiera se te ocu-ocurra negarte! tu aceptaste…

Kazuya: ¡CÁLMATE POR UN MOMENTO! –rugió Kazuya, normalmente no le gustaba levantarle la voz a nadie y mucho menos a ella, pero tendría que pararla un momento antes de que realmente lo hiciera enojar y la situación se pusiera realmente fea.

Al oír el grito aparentemente molesto Satellizer dejo de hablar al instante y bajo la cabeza, su acto de mujer fuerte no había servido de nada, ahora tendría que hacerle frente a la conversación. Al menos de la forma en la que estaban acurrucados no tenía que mirarlo a la cara.

Kazuya aspiro aire y exhalo lentamente antes de hablar, tendría que relajar su tono de voz antes de decir cualquier cosa.

Kazuya: está bien, lamento haberte levantado la voz. –Ahora libero uno de los brazos con la que la estaba abrazando y con la mano acaricio tiernamente su cabeza mientras sonreía- ahora dime lo que querías decirme –en tono suave.

Satellizer: e-esto, yo… yo… -ahora le faltaba valor- t-tú me prometiste… que tomarías la responsabilidad… -con voz igualmente suave- me entregue a ti como mujer… y tu juraste que no te apartarías de mi por el resto de tu vida…

Ahora Kazuya si entendió.

Kazuya: mmm… ya comprendo, no tenías que enloquecer así.

Satellizer: tienes razón, lo lamento, es solo que me puse muy nerviosa… saque un tema muy complicado de la nada… así que, por favor solo ignora lo que dije. –en un tono que sonaba casi triste.

Luego de esto se quedaron callados por un buen rato, ya Satellizer no sabía que decir, prácticamente había agotado todo su valor antes, ya no le quedaba coraje para mantener una conversación. Por el contrario Kazuya quería decirle algo.

Kazuya: me encantaría –dijo de manera normal.

Satella quedo confundida.

Satellizer: de que estas… -giro la cabeza hacia un lado para verlo con el rabillo del ojo. Vio que estaba sonriendo, inmediatamente sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo.

Satella salto avergonzada y se separó del abrazo de Kazuya, se alejó un poco de él manteniendo una sutil distancia y se volteó para encararlo quedando sentada sobre sus rodillas delante de él.

Satellizer: y a-ahora tu que estás diciendo? –en tono súper nervioso.

Kazuya: dije que me gustaría…

Ahora Satella solo lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

Kazuya: lo de casarnos y eso…

Satellizer: te dije que lo olvidaras… en realidad no tienes que…

Kazuya: por supuesto que si –hablo en tono orgulloso- te prometí que estaríamos siempre juntos ¿verdad?

La mirada de Satella se fue suavizando lentamente con cada palabra que decía, él siempre podía hacer que se le derritiera el corazón, esa era una de las cosas que habían hecho que se enamorara de él.

Kazuya: así que no podría negarme aunque quisiera ¿no es así? –la miro con más amor que antes- mientras este con vida nunca me apartare de tu lado… ¿y qué hay de ti Sempai? ¿No quieres lo mismo?

Las emociones habían dominado a Satellizer completamente, una cascada de lágrimas de felicidad amenazaba con brotar de sus ojos. Con la mirada más dulce y la sonrisa más bella Salto hacia él y lo envolvió con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Una vez más recordó su pasado y agradeció poder encontrar a un hombre como el en su vida, alguien amable, honesto y siempre capaz de darlo todo por ella, realmente lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo.

Satellizer: ¡te amo!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo!... –repitió afectuosamente con la cara hundida en su pecho mientras un par de lágrimas empezaban a escapar de sus ojos.

Kazuya la rodeo con sus brazos, estaba tan feliz como ella.

Kazuya: creo que puedo tomar eso como un si… ¿verdad?

Sin previo aviso Satellizer levanto la cara y capturo sus labios en un beso suave y amoroso, era uno de esos pocos besos que no reflejaban simplemente placer o pasión, sino toda la carga de sentimientos felices que los llenaban. Una verdadera muestra del amor que los unía.

Luego separaron sus labios.

Satellizer: eso responde tu pregunta? –con sus ojos azules tan brillantes como estrellas.

Kazuya: hai –asintió con afecto con su frente tocando la de ella- bueno… esto significa que ahora eres mi prometida? –algo ruborizado.

Satella dulcemente coloco su mano sobre su mejilla.

Satellizer: pues creo que es así ¿cierto? Después de todo prácticamente acabas de pedírmelo. –acaricio tiernamente su mejilla.

Kazuya: si… supongo que lo hice… - rio un poco- entonces ¿te empiezo a llamar cariño?

Satellizer lindamente se rio.

Satellizer: suena lindo, pero creo que Satella está bien por ahora.

Se quedaron sin decir nada, solo se miraban tratando de adivinar lo que el otro pensaba solo por su tierna mirada.

Satellizer: que acaso no vas a decir nada?

Kazuya: por ahora ya no se me ocurre nada que decir.

Satellizer rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

Satellizer: eso es problemático… -sonriendo- a mí tampoco se me ocurre nada… -ladeo la cara, esto solo la hiso ver más hermosa.

Ahora el mismo la abrazo con más fuerza que antes haciéndola quedar aún más cerca de él.

Kazuya: qué tal si nos besamos hasta averiguarlo? -con un poco de picardía.

Satellizer: mmm… creo que vale la pena intentarlo…

Volvieron a unir sus labios en otro largo beso. Sin duda habían subido otro escalón en su relación, ahora más que nunca se habían comprometido a estar juntos hasta el fin de sus vidas.

 **Muy bien gente este fue el capítulo 11, el penúltimo capítulo de este Fanfic. Les agradezco a quienes han leído mi historia hasta este punto, ya llevo más de un año con este proyecto y la verdad es que me ha fascinado a pesar de convertirse en una gran responsabilidad con ustedes, mis fieles lectores.**

 **En fin, el siguiente es el final… me duele mucho pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, tratare de adelantarme con este y escribirlo más rápido. Debo agregar que me tomare algo de tiempo antes de escribir los especiales (necesito vacaciones, la universidad no me las da todavía XD) pero de que los hare de eso estén seguros.**

 **Para terminar por ahora por favor incluyan KYAAAAAAAAA! En sus reviews si les gusto el capítulo (o no XD) me ha gustado escribir todo este tiempo para ustedes mis queridos amigos. Aquí se despide su hermano Undercrown45…**

 **Nos vemos…**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	12. NUESTRA HISTORIA AÚN NO TERMINA

**¡Hola gente! Ya ha vuelto su querido amigo Undrecrown45 trayéndoles el capítulo 12 y final de esta historia que es la primera que escribo. Este capítulo se retrasó un mes por distintas complicaciones que ahora mismo no tienen importancia. Lo prometido es deuda, espero que disfruten el capítulo final y que no queden decepcionados. Abajo al final del capítulo les dejo varias notas de interés que a los que esperan especiales o una secuela de esta historia les va a interesar. En fin, no me enrollo más, ¡disfruten del capítulo!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene un alto nivel de romance rallando en la línea de lo cursi (como el resto de capítulos :D) y está totalmente centrado en Kazuya y Satellizer.**

 **Capítulo 12:**

 **NUESTRA HISTORIA AÚN NO TERMINA**

Las pequeñas vacaciones en Genetics habían terminado, ya había pasado poco más de un mes y todo había vuelto a su curso normal en la academia. Pocas cosas importantes habían sucedido, una de ellas y la que causo más conmoción fue el regreso de Elizabeth al servicio como pandora, al principio hubo algunos momentos de hostilidad de parte de sus viejas amigas, sobre todo de Arnett, pero no duro mucho y fue recibida con los brazos abiertos por todos, no había que olvidar que sí estuvo fuera tanto tiempo fue por el bien de André su querido compañero. Incluso Satellizer fue cortés con su bienvenida cosa que no la sorprendió mucho después de pasar juntas los eventos en el laboratorio E-pandora en Alaska. Finalmente se había reintegrado como presidenta después de que Ticy le cedió el puesto convencida de que Elizabeth seria la indicada para liderar a las pandoras y limiters de West Genetics.

 **XXX**

En un salón de clases de segundo año Satellizer y el resto de su clase estaban mirando una presentación sobre los enfrentamientos Nova de los últimos 40 años preparada por la profesora Yu-mi Kim. Aunque la clase le pareció interesante Satellizer no pudo evitar divagar mentalmente sobre otras cosas. Terminada la clase y mientras esperaban al su siguiente maestro Ganessa se acercó al asiento de Rana y empezó una charla con ella, Satellizer al sentarse junto a Rana no pudo evitar escuchar lo que decían y en realidad no lo hacían parecer un asunto privado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rana incitara a Satellizer a unirse a la conversación, y empezaron a hablar de trivialidades como si de un típico trio de mejores amigas se tratara, para Satella era agradable tener conversaciones de vez en cuando con el resto de las chicas, no era que no tuviera alguien que la escuchara, pero hay algunas cosas que no podía decirle a Kazuya, cosas que solo puedes compartir con otra mujer y que solo una mujer puede comprender.

Como siempre Rana sucumbió a su debilidad de indagar sobre la vida amorosa de otras personas, le pregunto a Ganessa como había conocido a Arthur y como habían decidido hacer pareja. Al escuchar la pregunta, mentalmente Satellizer se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, de verdad que Rana siempre sería igual. Al contrario de como se esperaba Ganessa respondió orgullosamente a la pregunta con su típico tono de superioridad, remarcando que Arthur había sido realmente lindo con ella y que era todo un caballero regodeándose de ello todo el tiempo, Satellizer había escuchado antes de Kazuya que cada vez que se reunía con Arthur este terminaba prácticamente cantado alabanzas a Ganessa, y ahora por lo que estaba presenciando esto venia de dos lados, definitivamente esos dos eran el uno para el otro.

Terminando con su historia ahora Ganessa dirigió la atención a la chica tibetana.

Ganessa: ahora es mi turno de preguntar. –Señalando a Rana- ¿Por qué aun no has conseguido un limiter?

Satellizer se interesó especialmente en esta pregunta, Kazuya había rechazado a Rana para estar con ella y eso no había pasado hace mucho. A pesar de que Rana no daba señales de seguir dolida por esa decepción amorosa y más, decía que ya no le importaba, por ello el hecho de que no intentara conseguir una pareja apropiada como el resto de las pandoras le parecía raro, quizás aunque no lo decía seguía enamorada de Kazuya. Por otra parte el que Kazuya la hubiese rechazado había sido hace muy poco tiempo y sería comprensible no querer buscar un compañero todavía.

Rana: eh… esto… pues yo… -nerviosa.

Esta pregunta realmente dejo a Rana indefensa en un segundo, al parecer si tiene sentido de la vergüenza aunque no lo demuestre muy a menudo.

Ganessa: no me digas que sigues detrás de Aoi Kazuya todavía. –dijo sin importarle lo que pasase, después de todo, si ella quería indagar sobre su relación con Arthur, entonces tenía todo el derecho de devolverle la jugada.

Antes de responder Rana volteo a ver a la cara a Satella, quien en ese momento la estaba mirando con una expresión sin emociones como si estuviera totalmente tranquila, pero lo que realmente asusto a Rana fue la clara presión en el ambiente que se emitía cerca de Satellizer, a pesar de no expresar ninguna emoción Rana pudo sentir claramente un aura negra asesina saliendo de Satella, era obvio que aunque estaba mostrando una actitud totalmente calmada el comentario de Ganessa la había enfurecido lo suficiente para querer escuchar su explicación. Ahora en serio esto la estaba aterrando.

Satellizer: y bien… ¿no vas a responder la pregunta? –Satella dijo esto con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios con el fin de enmascarar su deseo asesino interno actual pero el aura de malicia que emitía la delataba.

Rana: ¡p-por supuesto q-que no! Ya no pienso en Kazuya-kun de esa manera! –con pánico mientras levantaba sus manos frente a Satellizer como si se preparara para recibir un feroz ataque.

Ganessa: oh, en serio? Y ¿por qué no has buscado un limiter todavía? –estaba totalmente ajena al dilema de Rana, inconscientemente estaba tentando a Satellizer a que apuñalara a la pobre chica.

Rana: eso… pues… ¿no es umm poco pronto para ello? –Muy nerviosa- a demás quizás no tengo que forzarme a hacerlo, de hecho ustedes dos ni siquiera intentaron conseguir una pareja, prácticamente les cayeron del cielo –Dearimasuka. –Rana tenía un punto, ni Satellizer ni Ganessa tenían la intención de conseguir un limiter al principio y tanto Arthur como Kazuya eran quienes habían llegado a ellas y les pidieron que hicieran pareja.

Satellizer: bueno, eso es más o menos cierto. –en un segundo toda la rabia y sospechas que provocaron las insinuaciones de Ganessa había desaparecido y había vuelto a ser la Satellizer dulce y tranquila que era normalmente. Y no se dio cuenta cuando Rana dio un largo suspiro de alivio al no tener que preocuparse de lidiar con su lado yandere.

Ganessa: estas diciendo que vas a esperar a que un chico salga de la nada y te pregunte si quieres hacer pareja con él? –pregunto Ganessa con una ceja levantada.

Rana: por supuesto –Dearimasu. El destino lo atraerá a mí. –hablo en tono como si en serio estuviera segura de lo que estaba diciendo y con las manos en las caderas dándole un toque de orgullo.

Ante esto Satellizer y Ganessa se miraron con caras de resignación, de verdad que su amiga a veces podía en verdad ser un gran caso.

De todas formas fue una conversación agradable para todas, y sobre todo una pequeña distracción para Satellizer que hoy tenía la cabeza en las nubes. Su pequeño receso personal no duro mucho pues la maestra llego indicándoles tomar sus respectivos asientos y prestar atención a la clase.

 **XXX**

Luego de otra hora de clases finalmente la jornada diaria de clases había terminado. Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, y Satella se sentía algo cansada, normalmente las clases no la exprimían tanto pero hoy al parecer era un día especial.

Antes de abandonar el salón de clases saco su celular y rápidamente escribió un corto mensaje. Luego de enviarlo volvió a guardar su celular en el bolsillo.

Tras darle un pequeño "nos vemos luego" Rana y Ganessa salieron del aula de clases tomando cada una su camino y Satellizer sin esperar mucho hizo lo mismo. Había dejado atrás el edificio donde había terminado de dar su última clase y ahora deambulaba por el campo abierto de la academia. No se dirigió a su dormitorio donde normalmente iba cuando acababa la jornada de clases sino al edificio donde se encontraba la cafetería.

Cuando entro empezó a subir las escaleras, dejo abajo incluso el piso de la cafetería, al parecer en ese momento la comida no era su objetivo. Tras subir pacientemente piso por piso finalmente se encontró en donde había querido llegar, el lugar al que siempre iba cuando quería escapar de los problemas de lo que era su forma de vida anterior; la Azotea. Dio unos pasos más al frente y con sus manos se sujetó de la verja de metal que cubría cada lado del tejado, tranquilamente cerro los ojos un momento y dejo que el viento de la tarde soplara por su rostro, este lugar era especial para ella, ya no por ser el escondite del sufrimiento que le provocaba estar sola, sino porque fue aquí donde consiguió a su limiter, compañero y amante. Ya no recordaba mucho de lo que fue su soledad antes de que Kazuya llegara a su vida, desde ese momento solo podía recordar momentos felices, de superación personal y amor sin límites con el hombre de su vida.

Miro a su alrededor, todo West Genetics se podía ver desde allí, era una vista relajante y apacible, realmente le ayudaba a serenar la mente en ese momento. Hoy especialmente había pensado en la conversación que había tenido con Kazuya aquella noche; _**"esas cosas se deben hacer solo después de casarnos"**_ esas fueron las palabras que desencadenaron la discusión posterior que termino por ser una de las noches más felices de su vida.

La verdad desde que reanudaron las clases no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar con Kazuya, o al menos no como le gustaría, se veían diariamente en el receso para almorzar y de vez en cuando Kazuya le daba una breve visita a su habitación por la tarde pero nada más, siempre estaban ocupados con sus deberes y estudios por los que solo podían juntarse plenamente los fines de semana y poder coquetear como les gustaba. Aun así estaba conforme con el ritmo que tomaban las cosas, poder juntarse aunque fuera una vez al día por solo unos minutos era más que suficiente para ella. Pero eso no quitaba que siempre quería estar con el todo el tiempo.

Kazuya: Satella-sempai. –Kazuya apareció detrás de ella por las escaleras de la azotea, no pudo escucharlo llegar pues dejo la puerta abierta.

Satellizer: viniste rápido –estaba contenta de que hubiera venido.

Kazuya: pues, recibí tu mensaje.

Se refería al mensaje de texto que Satella le había enviado por teléfono hace un rato antes de salir del aula de clases.

Kazuya: y bueno… ¿por qué me llamaste aquí? ¿Sucedió algo? –dio unos pasos al frente para ponerse a lado de ella mientras miraba también el paisaje de Genetics.

Satellizer: no es nada, solo quería verte… -se acercó para estar hombro con hombro- si estas ocupado con algo ahora mismo también podemos vernos más tarde.

Kazuya: bueno tengo cosas que hacer de mi clase pero… -miro a la belleza que podía llamar novia- puedo dejarlo para después, ahora mismo no es muy importante.

Satellizer se sintió feliz. Por esto.

Kazuya: ¿y cómo estuvo tu día? –Satella se sorprendió un poco por su pregunta.

Satellizer: esta es la primera vez que me preguntas eso.

Kazuya se puso pensativo.

Kazuya: mmm… ¿en serio? –Ella asintió a esto- debo ser una desgracia de compañero entonces… -fingió estar apenado.

Satellizer se rio ante esto.

Satellizer: no, para nada –aseguro ella- siempre eres muy atento conmigo, y siempre te preocupas por mí. No podría tener a un mejor hombre en mi vida –mientras se pegaba más a él.

Kazuya se avergonzó por un momento por lo que su pareja dijo antes de sonreír confiadamente mientras Satella se apoyaba en su persona.

Kazuya: ¿sabes una cosa? –La tomo por la mano- estar aquí me recuerda cuando nos conocimos.

Satellizer: si… a mí también. –apretando su mano con mas fuerza.

Kazuya: la primera vez que te vi fue como si…

Satellizer: ¿como si fuera Kazuha? –lo miro a la cara sonriendo levemente.

Kazuya se sintió apenado por ello, desde hace un tiempo evitaba hacer comparaciones entre su hermana y Satellizer. No ignoraba el hecho de que su pareja podría sentir alguna especie de celos hacia su difunta hermana al pensar que probablemente el quería estar con ella solo por llevar sus estigmas. Tendría que aclarar la situación.

Kazuya: eh… no-bueno si… esto… -trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo- bueno… al principio te confundí con nee-san pero… de quien me enamore fue de ti.

Satellizer solo siguió igual que hace un momento, él no tenía idea si sus palabras le habían llegado en esta ocasión o no.

Kazuya: es en serio. Al conocerte mejor y ver como actuabas sentí un raro interés en ti pero… cuando supe como eras en realidad en el fondo pues… -mirándola a los ojos- desde entonces mi mundo empezó a girar a tu alrededor.

Satellizer se avergonzó notablemente por esto, ahora si Kazuya había logrado convencerla del todo. Esta se quedó viéndolo toda ruborizada y muy feliz por sus palabras, esto fue hasta que volvió su vista al frente.

Satellizer: bueno, el caso es que te me lanzaste encima de repente. –con tono condescendiente y los ojos cerrados.

Ahora Kazuya es quien estaba avergonzado, lanzársele encima a una chica que ni siquiera conocías todavía fue en verdad la peor forma de dar una primera impresión. Se sintió suertudo de que Satella siquiera le dirigiera la palabra de nuevo.

Kazuya: si… -mientras se rascaba la nuca- lamento eso, debí haber parecido muy desagradable para ti en ese entonces ¿no es así?

Satellizer: bueno… –empezó a recordar- luego de eso al principio admito me parecías alguien muy molesto, y trataba de evitarte en la medida de lo posible.

Al pobre Kazuya las palabras le cayeron como un yunque en la cabeza, al preguntar se esperaba que esta le dijera algo un poco más amable o que al menos le mintiera antes que decirle eso.

Kazuya: ya veo… con que era así…

Satellizer: pero, cuando me di cuenta de que podías tocarme sin que se sintiera desagradable para mi empecé a tener interés en ti. –Con tono sincero- aunque por fuera quería evitarte a toda costa por el miedo a confiar en alguien de nuevo… por dentro me preguntaba; ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué el? Yo sentía un profundo interés por ti, nadie me había hecho sentir eso antes.

El limiter mostro una pequeña cara de sorpresa.

Kazuya: gracias… -dijo honestamente mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Satellizer: y después de eso me enamore de ti totalmente. Te convertiste en la persona más importante para mí.

Kazuya: estamos igual… -con voz suave- eres la única para mí.

Se quedaron así en silencio por un buen rato, las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento, el corazón hablaba por ellos y su suave tacto les daba todo el cariño que querían.

Satellizer: muchas veces antes quería preguntarte si querías tener un bautizo conmigo ¿sabes? –finalmente rompió el silencio.

Kazuya: eh? –confundido.

Satellizer: antes quería preguntarte si querías convertirte oficialmente en mi limiter.

Kazuya: no, no lo sabía. ¿Cuándo?

Satellizer: cuando Genetics fue atacado por los novas aquella vez. ¿Recuerdas que estábamos hablando antes de que sonara la alarma?

Kazuya: emm… si, lo recuerdo. Fue un mal momento entonces. –con una risa resignada.

Satellizer: desde ese entonces siempre quería preguntarte si querías realizarlo conmigo, pero nunca tenía el valor de hacerlo o terminaba ocurriendo algo inesperado.

Era cierto, eran incontables las veces que Satellizer intento pedirle a Kazuya hacer el bautismo con ella, pero siempre terminaba por pasar algo que mandaría abajo sus planes. Siempre era un problema en la academia o la inoportuna interferencia de cierta chica tibetana. Todo esto termino por ser muy frustrante para ella, con esa larga cadena de interrupciones inesperadas no hubiera podido creer que podrían estar compartiendo un estigma como lo hacían ahora, y mejor aún, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la noche del bautismo seria la noche en la que consumaran su amor por primera vez. Las cosas habían resultado perfectas si lo pensabas bien.

Kazuya: para mi valió totalmente la pena esperar por nuestro bautizo. –con cariño inconfundible en su voz.

Satellizer: y yo me arrepiento de no haberlo realizado lo antes posible. –igualmente con amor reflejado en sus palabras.

Satella se inclinó un poco hasta su costado y gentilmente le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Kazuya se puso rojo al instante.

Kazuya: nunca me cansare de que hagas eso. –muy a gusto.

Satellizer: lo hare cada vez que quieras –se movieron hasta quedar frente el uno del otro- mientras te quedes conmigo seguiré haciéndolo.

Kazuya: entonces probablemente seas tú quien se canse de hacerlo –se acercó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron- porque yo me quedare contigo por el resto de tu vida… claro, si es eso lo que quieres.

Satellizer felizmente se acercó aún más y rodeo el cuello de Kazuya con sus brazos, lo miro con sus ojos azules brillantes como estrellas.

Satellizer: te quedaras conmigo por el resto de tu vida. Eso es lo que prometiste… eso es lo que más deseo…

Antes de poder decir su siguiente palabra Kazuya fue interrumpido por el asalto a sus labios por parte de Satellizer. Ella estaba realmente emocionada y ansiosa por besarlo en ese momento, mientras sus labios se movían estrujándose con los de su limiter Satella ubico sus manos en el cabello del chico, jugaba a desbaratarlo y escavar con las manos entre sus cortos mechones de color negro.

Cuando Satella finalmente rompió el beso estaba roja como siempre en estos momentos pero felizmente sonriente ante la situación. Desde que habían empezado a salir besarse para ellos no era nada difícil de hacer realmente, cada vez que se juntaban gran parte del tiempo se la pasaban besándose y abrazándose como si no hubiera un mañana, y para Satellizer especialmente esto estaba bien. Poder besarse y tocarse el uno al otro aun le generaba un poco de vergüenza, pero eso significaba que el fuego apasionado de hacer todas estas cosas seguía vivo, esperaba poder sentirse así y no ver esto como una rutina o algo muy trivial para ellos en el futuro, quería que cada vez se sintiera como la primera.

Kazuya: estas más animada que de costumbre. –se burló un poco.

Satellizer: ¿eso te molesta? –fingiendo estar molesta.

Kazuya negó con la cabeza.

Kazuya: en absoluto –rápidamente la beso en los labios- me encanta.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora en ese mismo lugar hablando sobre el pasado y coqueteando a su gusto, cuando empezó a hacerse tarde decidieron que ya deberían irse de allí, en algún momento volverían a ese tejado que era uno de sus favoritos lugares de reunión, pero por ahora tendrían que abandonarlo.

Bajaron uno por uno los pisos tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja amorosa, pero al llegar a la planta baja Kazuya soltó su agarre de la mano de Satella, el recordaba siempre que Satellizer no era nada aficionada a dar muestras de su afecto hacia el en público y dado que saldrían a través del frente de la academia que siempre solía estar lleno de pandoras y limiters pasando el rato o disfrutando de un encuentro con su pareja se dio cuenta de que de seguro habría suficiente público para poner a su compañera bastante incomoda en realidad, como siempre sabía que debían dejar su coqueteo para cuando tuvieran más privacidad. Por esa razón se llevó una sorpresa cuando Satella recapturo su mano luego de que este la soltara, su agarre era firme y bastante fuerte, dejaba en claro que no quería que la soltara.

Kazuya: Satella-sempai que estas…

Satellizer: solo por esta vez… -en voz baja- no me sueltes…

Kazuya le dio una rápida mirada, se veía bastante ansiosa y nerviosa como si no quisiera soltar su mano por miedo a caer, un leve rubor cubría su rostro. Siempre quiso hacer esto con ella; caminar por la calle tomados de la mano y que todo mundo viera que eran una pareja en todo sentido, no solo como pandora y limiter, cosa que no veía muy posible por ahora por la timidez de su amante pero aquí estaba ella aferrada firmemente a su mano sin ninguna intención de separarse de él. Posiblemente estaba haciendo esto por él, lo agradeció en silencio y respondió cerrando sus dedos entre los de ella y sonriéndole felizmente cosa que puso igualmente contenta a Satella.

La pareja paso caminando tomada de la mano sin importarles quien los veía, e hicieron bien pues prácticamente todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en la parte norte de la academia tenían su atención puesta sobre ellos. Que un limiter camine de la mano con su pandora no era para nada raro en Genetics, de hecho era raro pasar media hora sin ver a una pareja juntos en la academia, lo extraño era de quien se trataba. Todo estudiante en Genetics conocía la reputación de Satellizer y su apodo como la reina intocable, así que verla haciendo estas cosas con un chico era en serio algo sorprendente de ver, la escuela entera ya estaba al tanto de que ella había conseguido un limiter, pero se pensaba que su relación era estrictamente de Sempai y Kouhai e incluso algunos oían rumores de que ella lo estaba obligando a ser su limiter. Gran Parte de esos rumores se fueron seguramente al infierno con esto que estaban viendo; la reina intocable caminando de la mano con un chico mientras felizmente conversaban, realmente daban el aire de ser una pareja feliz. Quizá esto sería un paso para cambiar la reputación de Satellizer a los ojos del alumnado de West Genetics.

 **XXX**

Tras terminar su caminata ambos enamorados un rato después terminaron en la habitación de Satellizer, allí era donde más solían juntarse para hablar flirtear un poco y cuando se daba el momento adecuado hacer otras cosas más íntimas y maduras. No estaban haciendo gran cosa, Satella estaba arrodillada sobre la cama con Kazuya acostado cómodamente usando sus muslos como almohada mientras esta solo sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello. Tenían la televisión encendida en un canal aleatorio viendo un programa de tv al que ninguno le estaba poniendo mucha atención realmente, Kazuya estaba totalmente cómodo siendo consentido por Satellizer y está disfrutando igualmente de poder hacer estas cosas con él.

Kazuya: me estás haciendo cosquillas –resistiendo las ganas de reírse- ¡ya para!

Satella vio la oportunidad de divertirse un poco con él.

Satellizer: así que tienes cosquillas eh… -puso cara de malicia.

Kazuya reconoció sus intenciones así que trato de escapar del ataque inminente. Se levantó del regazo de su chica y trato de poner un poco de distancia segura con ella.

Satella reacciono rápido al ver que trato de escapar y cuando le dio la espalda se lanzó sobre él dejándolo inmovilizado acostado boca abajo con ella encima, se tomó un momento para decidir donde atacar primero.

Satellizer: ¿que pasara si toco aquí? –preguntaba de forma divertida mientras situaba sus manos en sus costillas para después empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

Kazuya no pudo resistir el ataque de risa cuando Satellizer empezó a tocar por todo su torso. Reía frenéticamente mientras Satellizer se divertía molestándolo de esa manera, parecían un par de niños de primaria jugando en el parque pero… ¿que importaba? Se estaban divirtiendo juntos. Satella recordó su niñez cuando vivía solo con su madre, su madre a pesar de llegar del trabajo o aun teniendo asuntos que entender siempre sacaba tiempo para jugar con su pequeña hija, y jugar a las cosquillas era una de las cosas que más solían hacer. Tras la muerte de su madre junto al comienzo de su tormento en la mansión El. Bridget esos recuerdos se habían convertido en nada más que en simples memorias que le recordaban que la vida no volvería a ser como antes y el miedo y la soledad serian el único camino a recorrer. Pero ahora sentía que todos esos recuerdos habían recuperado su color ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacer esto con el amor de su vida.

Kazuya: ya vasta ¡jajaja! –Reía frenéticamente- ¡es suficiente Satella! ¡Jajajajaja!

Satellizer: hehe, si no te gusta puedes contraatacar –se detuvo pero seguía burlándose de él aprovechando la situación.

Kazuya: ¿cómo voy a hacer eso? Tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo –se quejó Kazuya.

Satellizer: pues entonces creo que no tendrás oportunidad, ¡prepárate! –lanzo otro cosquilloso ataque hacia el indefenso Kazuya.

Tras ser usado nuevamente como juguete por su novia Kazuya esta vez empezó a cansarse un poco, a pesar de estar riendo alocadamente por las cosquillas aun le quedaba un poco de cordura en su cabeza para pensar en una forma de revertir la situación. Cuando al fin pensó en la maneara perfecta de tomar la delantera en esta "lucha" se abofeteo mentalmente por no haberlo hecho desde el principio.

Kazuya: S-Satella ¡jajaja! D-detente ee-es tu única op-oportunidad ¡jajajajajaja!

Satellizer: oooh… ¿en serio? –No se tomó en serio lo que dijo y en cambio siguió haciéndole cosquillas como si no importara nada- ¿quiero ver?

Kazuya: de acuerdo… ¡jajaja!… ¡tú lo pediste!

Kazuya trato de concentrarse lo suficiente y calmarse al punto necesario para expulsar una pequeña parte del poder que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo, tomo aire para así en un solo resoplido liberar dicha fuerza para usarla inocentemente contra la mujer que se supone debía proteger, aunque siendo justos ella estaba usando su fuerza física superior de pandora para controlarlo. ¿Por qué no podía el usar sus propios trucos para tomar ventaja en esta ocasión?

Kazuya: ¡FREEZING! –rugió Kazuya al liberar su poder.

Un pequeño campo de freezing cubrió la cama y una pequeña área de la habitación, pudo haberlo hecho más grande y fuerte pero esta vez solo lo estaba usando para jugar, solo uso la cantidad necesaria de energía para detener a Satella y ponerse en ventaja. Cuando Satellizer quedo paralizada por el campo de freezing y sin poder imponer más su fuerza sobre el Kazuya continuo su contrataque al girar su cuerpo violentamente haciendo caer a Satella a un lado de la cama para luego colocarse encima de ella e inmovilizándola definitivamente sujetando con firmeza sus muñecas con ambas manos. Luego de esto detuvo su Freezing.

Satellizer: ¿eeh? ¿Freezing? ¡No es justo! –Satella hizo un puchero.

Kazuya: ¡mira quién habla! Usando los poderes de pandora para tomar ventaja.

Satellizer no dijo nada al darse cuenta de que la estaban poniendo en su lugar, solo siguió haciendo pucheros y giro la cabeza a un lado. Esperaba que el empezara a hacerle cosquillas a ella en venganza por las de antes pero luego de un momento de que no pasara nada volvió su mirada hacia a él y vio que la miraba con una intensa mirada, esa mirada que solo ponía cuando hacían el amor y acompañada de una sonrisa de satisfacción que reflejaba su deseo. Luego pensó un poco y se dio cuenta en que la situación divertida en infantil de hace un momento se había transformado, el encima de ella sujetándola de las muñecas para que no pudiera poner resistencia. Definitivamente las cosas habían tomado un rumbo más adulto ahora.

Satellizer: esto… ¿no ibas a hacerme cosquillas? –estaba empezando a ponerse roja.

Kazuya bajo el rostro hasta un lado del suyo y con voz ronca le hablo directamente al oído.

Kazuya: creo que ya fueron suficientes juegos de niños…

Kazuya con mucho cuidado y delicadeza empezó a esparcir besos por todo el cuello de Satellizer, y esta no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse quieta y dejar que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera, no es que le molestara sino todo lo contrario, disfrutaba con cada beso apasionado que estiraba la piel de su cuello sensible. A Satella se le empezaron a salir gemidos ocasionales que poco a poco empezaron a hacerse más fuertes, no habían pasado ni dos minutos y ya había llegado hasta este punto. Lo que casi la hace excitarse definitivamente fue cuando Kazuya succiono con más fuerza en su último beso dejando una visible marca en la zona comprendida entre su cuello y su pecho.

Luego en un movimiento rápido Kazuya se apartó de ella liberándola de su agarre.

Kazuya: bien, suficiente, ya tuve bastante venganza. –dijo victorioso al ver a Satella tirada en la cama respirando pesadamente consecuente de su "contraataque" anterior.

Satellizer: Kazuya t-tu tu... –tartamudeo nerviosa y sonrojada- ¡tonto! ¿Porque hiciste eso tan de repente?

Kazuya: emn no lo se… quizá será… ¿porque me gustas?

Satellizer se avergonzó más por esto, fingió estar molesta para evitar seguir haciendo el ridículo.

Satellizer: tonto –fingiendo cólera.

Kazuya: te vez algo molesta, debe ser por lo mucho que odias perder. ¿Quieres un round dos? –obviamente estaba molestándola un poco.

Satellizer seguía con su misma actitud, con lo comprometida que acababa de terminar no quiso arriesgarse a que el siguiera tomando ventaja de su lado vulnerable como hace un momento, en cambio le dio una mirada dura e igual de avergonzada que hace un momento y llevo su vista hacia un lado.

Satellizer: no gracias, ya fue suficiente. –con voz estricta.

Kazuya: vamos no te enfades conmigo –tratando de aguantar su risa- solo estaba bromeando contigo.

Al ver que seguía con su actitud de enojada Kazuya no pudo evitar reírse en ese entonces, la verdad es que cuando Satella fingía estar enojada con él para ocultar su vergüenza entre otras emociones era muy graciosa y a él le parecía muy linda más que todo, era como una niñita enojada porque le negaron su dulce favorito. No paraba de fascinarle como la mujer segura, madura y orgullosa de la que se enamoro podía tener estos lados tiernos e infantiles. Esperaba descubrir aún más sobre ella en el futuro aun después de que prácticamente ya sabía todo sobre ella; sus gustos, su pasado y sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero esperaba poder seguir viendo cosas nuevas de su amada Satellizer.

Satella tras escucharlo reír mientras esta seguía tirada en la cama toda avergonzada al principio se enojó un poco de verdad pero luego no pudo evitar reír con él. La verdad este había sido un momento muy lindo para ella, esto sería uno de sus momentos de pareja que valdría la pena recordar en el futuro. Cuando ambos finalmente pararon de reír solo se quedaron mirándose a los ojos mientras disfrutaban del cómodo silencio que se había formado. Satella miraba a Kazuya con una calidad y radiante sonrisa mientras este disfrutaba ver la belleza de su compañera y amante que se multiplicaba infinitamente cuando la veía sonreír de esa manera.

Kazuya se acostó en la cama a lado derecho de Satella y tomo su mano. Ambos adolescentes solo se quedaron así mirando al techo hablando de cualquier tema que se les venía a la mente. Estaban tan cómodos acostados el uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano y conversando felizmente que no se dieron cuenta de que ya se había hecho de noche. Estaban tan contentos pasando el tiempo juntos que habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

Satella giro la cabeza y le dio una profunda mirada al chico con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, cada vez que lo miraba sentía como su corazón latía más fuerte y una felicidad sin límites llenaba su alma, así es como se sentía una chica enamorada.

Satellizer: recuerdas que me preguntaste que ¿quería hacer después de retirarme?

Kazuya recordó un poco.

Kazuya: si, cuando nos quedamos en mi casa ¿no es así?

Satellizer: si fue en se entonces… en se momento dije que nunca lo había pensado, no sabía en realidad que hacer. –Kazuya giro su vista hacia ella- hasta ese entonces y aun ahora solo era feliz en mi vida como pandora… pero… -su voz empezó asonar más emocionada y sincera- solo fue porque tú estabas a mi lado Kazuya.

Kazuya se sintió realmente feliz por lo que estaba escuchando, hasta ese entonces había logrado hacer bien lo que ahora consideraba el propósito de su vida: Hacer feliz a Satellizer.

Satellizer: pasaste por muchas cosas por mí, me protegiste y me ayudaste a superarme incluso a posta de arriesgar tu vida más de una vez. Por eso… gracias Kazuya.

Kazuya: no tienes nada que agradecer… -apretando su mano aún más fuerte- yo lo daría todo por ti sin dudarlo, soy tu limiter después de todo, es mi deber cuidar de ti… -todos sus sentimientos se veían reflejados en sus ojos mientras la veía- y aunque no lo fuera… te quiero tanto que lo haría igual.

A Satella se le salió una pequeña lágrima de felicidad que hizo ver aún más hermosa y linda la sonrisa llena de emoción y afecto que se dibujó en su rostro.

Satellizer: gracias a eso… ahora sé cómo responder a esa pregunta.

Mirando aún más intensamente a su amado su mano conectada con la suya sintiendo por su tacto el amor y el cariño que necesitaba respondió con la mayor sinceridad que pudo encontrar desde el fondo de su corazón.

Satellizer: quiero vivir contigo… quiero casarnos, tener una familia… -hablo suave y afectuosamente- sé que estoy siendo muy apresurada, pero… te amo tanto que no puedo esperar a decirlo.

Kazuya se llenó de una felicidad tremenda ahora, era verdad que ya se habían prometido estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas pero esta vez ella estaba siendo totalmente clara con lo que queria a diferencia de la última vez. Claramente le dijo que quería hacer su vida con él.

Kazuya: aun somos jóvenes… yo especialmente, pero… -preparo su tono de voz para decirlo los más firme pero cariñosamente posible- también quiero hacer esas cosas… tu eres el centro de mi mundo justo ahora. Te amo Satellizer.

Satellizer: Kazuya…

Impulsados por sus emociones actuales fueron acercando sus rostros poco a poco hasta que fueron capaces de sentir la respiración del otro sobre su piel. Finalmente se besaron como siempre lo hacían; con pasión y amor inmenso que se desesperaban por mostrar al otro. Entre todo lo que había pasado y lo que pudo pasar estaban agradecidos de haberse conocido, cada uno le daba fuerza al otro y también una razón para vivir y seguir adelante, no había duda de que tanto Kazuya como Satellizer estaban hechos para estar juntos.

 **XXX**

Un par de horas más tarde ya era hora de que ambos enamorados se separaran, los dos tenían cosas que hacer mañana temprano y no podían desvelarse hasta tarde aunque lo único que querían era estar pegados todo el tiempo. Ya luego tendrían tiempo para hacer esas cosas en otra ocasión, no tenían ninguna desesperación en hacerlo, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos esa noche era más que suficiente por ahora.

Kazuya y Satellizer se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación de la chica dándose otro largo beso de despedida, Kazuya rodeaba con sus brazos la espalda de la hermosa mujer rubia mientras esta se abrazaba al cuello del limiter acercándolo para profundizar aún más el beso. No querían dejarse ir en ningún momento pero aun así tuvieron que hacerlo, el deber era primero y además mañana tendrían más tiempo libre para hacer estas cosas de nuevo.

Kazuya: te veré mañana entonces –mientras se separaba lentamente de su amante pandora- ten buenas noches Satella…

Satellizer: si… duerme bien.

Kazuya emprendió marcha hacia su dormitorio, ya se había alejado un poco por el pasillo cuando escucho la voz de Satella.

Satellizer: ¡Kazuya!

Kazuya volteo inmediatamente al escuchar su voz llamándolo, la miro directamente, su hermosa figura aun dentro de su uniforme de la academia y su largo y hermoso cabello rubio que se extendía hasta llegar a su cintura, tenía una vista completa de su hermosa mujer. Vio como Satella tenía la mano en el pecho mientras le hablaba.

Satellizer: Te amo.

Kazuya se sintió realmente alegre por sus palabras, jamás se aburriría de escucharla diciéndole eso. Su única compañera, la mujer que amaba y la razón de su vida… Satellizer era todo eso para Kazuya. Sin hacerse esperar volteo completamente, apretó los puños, tomo aire y con una sonrisa orgullosa exclamo.

Kazuya: ¡TE AMO SATELLIZER L. BRIDGET!

Kazuya grito su amor hacia ella sin importarle donde estaba ni quien fuera capaz de escuchar, y sintió que valió totalmente la pena cuando Satella le sonrió llena de felicidad y un fuerte rubor en su mejillas. Luego de esto se fue lo más rápido posible por miedo sentir la necesidad de ir y besarla nuevamente sabiendo que así no se separarían jamás esa noche.

Satellizer se quedó mirando al pasillo un rato después de que se fue, con el corazón satisfecho y su mente invadida por sus palabras por fin entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Tras deshacerse de su uniforme y ponerse el vestido que siempre usaba como piyama finalmente salto a su cama con la intención de dormir. Se metió entre las sabanas y pensó otro momento en Kazuya. Nuevamente dio gracias por haberlo conocido, el cambio su vida y la libero de estar sufriendo en la oscuridad a hacerla la mujer más feliz en ese momento. Se sintió afortunada de que las cosas entre ellos hubieran terminado de esa manera.

Satella entonces pensó para sí misma.

Satellizer: ¿terminar? No… nuestra historia apenas está comenzando…

 **Fin.**

 **Y esto fue todo, aquí termina este hermoso fanfic. Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a quienes se molestaron en darle un vistazo mi historia y se tomaron algo de su tiempo en leerla hasta el final. Ya hace más de un año que empecé con este proyecto personal y se convirtió rápidamente en algo que me siento digno de apreciar y decir con orgullo: "yo lo escribí" valió la pena cada hora de mi vida que gaste en este fanfic y hoy en día me siento orgulloso de mi trabajo.**

 **En esta historia me centre más que todo en el romance entre los dos protagonistas. El romance es siempre algo que me ha encantado (aunque soy hombre XD) y que en este fanfic use hasta el límite, es una historia donde todo es felicidad y amor y eso está bien, pues, esa era mi idea desde el principio. Si hago una segunda temporada me centrare más en resaltar otros géneros como el drama o la acción (mira más abajo para más información) pero creo que mantendré a raya la tragedia, pues yo realmente odio que me metan una desgracia a final de una historia o manga cuando el resto es felicidad y apapachos. Como sea, aún tengo un par de cosas que hacer así que estaré pendiente a la historia un rato más (no es que le valla a meter más capítulos, pero cosas como correcciones sí) y cuando lo haga mi alma podrá al fin descansar en paz XD.**

 **AGRADECIMIMIENTOS ESPECIALES**

 **Shine Kazuya:** me has dado muchas ideas y tú sincera opinión lo que me ha ayudado a superarme como escritor gracias crack. (Por cierto usare varias de tus ideas para los especiales :D)

 **MR. Desconocido:** tus amenazas de muerte siempre me dieron el miedo suficiente para volver a la computadora y escribir como un esclavo (sobre todo lo de obligarme a ver Yaoi XD) te quiero BRO.

 **Tenzalucard123:** fuiste bueno conmigo a pesar de no conocernos en absoluto y siempre pude acudir a ti en busca de consejo. Te extrañare PRO.

 **PLANES PARA EL FUTURO**

 **Ahora mismo tengo pensado empezar con un nuevo fanfic basado en un manga diferente a Freezing que se llama: High School of the dead. Estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes si no la han visto al menos ya han oído hablar de ella en algún momento.**

 **Respecto a** **los especiales** **me tomare un par de meses antes de empezar a trabajar en ellos, ahora mismo necesito descansar un poco así que voy a tomarme un tiempo antes de volver a la escritura. Tengo planeado que sean capítulos cortos de no más de 3000 palabras y los publicare en una historia diferente la cual aún no sé qué nombre le daré. Esperen un poco, les aseguro que los subiré.**

 **La segunda temporada** **es quizá el tema de más cuidado que tocar aquí. Como dije antes ahora mismo tengo pensado centrarme en mi nuevo fanfic antes de siquiera pensar en hacer una segunda temporada de esta historia (eso y sumando que tengo pendientes los especiales :v) la probabilidad de que haya una segunda temporada depende de cómo se ponga mi horario de clases este año, como recordaran soy estudiante universitario y no tengo mucho tiempo libre como me gustaría así que actualmente no sé si hare una segunda temporada. Me tomare mi tiempo y después al final del último capítulo de los especiales les daré mi elección definitiva, así que por ahora tendrán que vivir con la duda (LO SIENTO) pero en caso de que no la haga le daré un cierre a todo con el capítulo final de los especiales así que no tendrán que preguntarse ¿Qué paso después? Esa es toda la información que soy capaz de darles por ahora.**

 **XXX**

 **Y por último nuevamente les doy gracias a todos los que me brindaron su apoyo todo el año pasado, les aseguro que esta experiencia la recordare por el resto de mi vida. En fin… nos vemos…**

 **¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


End file.
